Pakt Diabła
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: Czy naprawdę nikt nie widzi tego, kim się stał? Czy tylko Ślizgoni wiedzą, że należy się go obawiać? Czego może chcieć nowa wersja Harry'ego? Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy mu na kontakcie z Voldemortem? Czyżby postanowił... zostać śmierciożercą?
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł: Pakt Diabła

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Ostrzeżenia: Mroczny Harry, tortury, slash, niekanoniczne zachowania

* * *

Powracam z nową historią. Jak zauważyliście, kończę powoli to, co zaczęłam, od razu publikuję też nowe. W ciągu kilku dni dodam następne opowiadanie. Jednak na razie przedstawiam Wam to: Pakt Diabła.

Co się wydarzyło w ciągu pięciu dni, na które zniknął Harry? Dlaczego tak pragnie spotkania z Voldemortem? Czego od niego chce? Po co nakłania Voldemorta do "powrotu"? I czym jest tytułowy Pakt Diabła? Te pytania oraz wiele innych pojawi się w tym fanfiction. Gwarantuję Wam, że będzie też młody Tom Riddle, jednak wykroczę poza to, co widziałam: eliksiry, zmieniacze czasu oraz złączenie z powrotem jego duszy w jedno. Tu wydarzy się coś mrocznego, strasznego, ale jednocześnie pięknego.

Jeśli zło może mieć piękne oblicze.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

* * *

Severus Snape przeklinał swoje szczęście, Draco Malfoy swoje. Raczej jego brak, jednak to nie było istotne. Dumbledore wierzył w Harry'ego. W nowego Harry'ego. Jego przyjaciele. natrętni Gryfoni, również. Minerwa tak samo. Cały świat — nie włączając w to śmierciożerców i Czarnego Pana — wierzył, że Harry pozostanie sobą. Czy oni nie widzieli tej nieodwracalnej zmiany, która w nim zaszła? Oczywiście, że widzieli zmianę. Tylko nie chcieli pogodzić się z tym faktem. Patrząc w te zimne, beznamiętnie, lecz wręcz hipnotyzująco zielone oczy, teraz już nieskrywane przez okulary, okłamywali samych siebie, że wciąż mają Harry'ego. Nie mieli.

Dyrektor, jakby tego było mało, stwierdził, że Harry może mieć teraz stały kontakt z Lordem Voldemortem przez dwóch szpiegów, jakich Albus posiadał — Severusa i Draco właśnie. Jeszcze z nim nie rozmawiali na ten temat, ponieważ zgodę otrzymał cztery dni temu, jednak nie czekali z utęsknieniem na pierwsze spotkanie, nawet odrobinę się go obawiając. Oczywiście, gdyby miesiąc temu Harry nie uratował Dracona, ten wciąż byłby po stronie Czarnego Pana, jednak teraz próbował spłacić dług życia, starając się pomóc jasnej stronie. Nawet za cenę rodziców — Harry od razu mu powiedział, że są już straceni. Draco docenił szczerość.

Jednak teraz Harry był… inny. Oddalił się od wszystkich, zaczął znikać na czas posiłków. Kilka osób mówiło, że widziało go podczas lotu… bez miotły. Inne utrzymywały natomiast, iż spotkały Harry'ego w trakcie pożywiania się krwią, ponieważ ten próbował ukryć swój wampiryzm. Jedna historia była barwniejsza od drugiej, jednakże wszystkie miały cechę wspólną: próbowały wyjaśnić tajemnicze zniknięcia Wybrańca, ich nadziei na lepsze jutro.

Czemu oni nie widzieli tej zimnej, bezwzględnej i tak obrzydliwie wyrachowanej istoty, jaką stał się Harry? On przecież nie ukrywał swojej… inności. _Zmiany_. Na pytanie _kiedy_ i _jak_ zaszła, odpowiedź znał tylko on sam — dwa tygodnie temu zniknął na pięć dni, strasząc wszystkich, po czym wrócił kompletnie odmieniony: miał włosy sięgające samej ziemi, co już samo w sobie było dziwnie przerażające, bo nadawało mu wyglądu potężnego bóstwa, które, niezadowolone, zdolne było do wielu okrucieństw, poważną, pociągłą twarz, a na niej wyraz wiecznego gniewu. Jakby nie wystarczył mu ten strach, który wywoływał swoją o wiele potężniejszą magią oraz aurą. Obydwie — magia wraz z aurą — urosły. Kiedyś ledwo muskały tego, kto przechodził obok, teraz przyduszały każdego do ziemi w promieniu kilku metrów od Harry'ego. To było nad wyraz niepokojące.

Draco właśnie pisał w bibliotece pracę domową na numerologię, gdy _to_ poczuł. Przełknął ciężko, prosząc Merlina o duże zasoby szczęścia.

Jak zwykle bezszelestnie — przynajmniej od swojego powrotu z „wycieczki" — Harry podszedł do Dracona z pustym wyrazem twarzy, chociaż jego oczy ciskały gromy. Długie do ziemi włosy zamiatały podłogę pokrytą lakierowanymi panelami, natomiast cała czarna szata — już nawet nie mundurek — dodawała mu tylko mroku oraz tajemniczości. Harry swoją przemianą uczynił to, na co Severus pracował lata — odpychający wygląd. Nie, żeby był brzydki, tylko taki strach, który rozsiewał samym byciem gdzieś, skutecznie odstraszał ludzi.

Biała dłoń o długich palcach zakryła pergamin na którym pisał. Draco przełknął, powoli podnosząc na niego wzrok. Kiedyś skóra Harry'ego była złocista, teraz była bielsza nawet od śniegu. Przy nim Dracon wydawał się mieć ładną, ciemną skórę.

— Masz powiedzieć, że chcę się z nim widzieć o dziewiętnastej przy stacji kolejowej w Hogsmeade — wysyczał cicho, lecz dobitnie.

— Oczywiście — mruknął Malfoy i natychmiast zaczął wszystko zbierać, aby jak najszybciej przekazać informacje Czarnemu Panu. Nie wiedział, kogo bał się bardziej, jednak szala chyliła się na korzyść Pottera.

Harry, mrucząc z zadowoleniem, wyszedł błyskawicznie z biblioteki. Udał się do lochów, po czym wtargnął do gabinetu Snape'a bez pukania. Mężczyzna nawet nie silił się o upomnienie, ponieważ doskonale wyczuwał napierającą na niego magię Harry'ego. Była ona mroczna, niespokojna, zupełnie inna od tej, jaką kilkanaście dni temu dysponował młodzieniec.

— Potrzebuję trzech Wywarów Żywej Śmierci. Natychmiast. Albo nie — pięciu — rzucił po namyśle, po czym wyszedł, nie czekając na reakcję.

Harry nie poszedł ani do Wielkiej Sali, ani nawet do Wieży Gryffindoru. Krążył po lochach, zagłębiając się w nie. Korytarze wiły się, opadały, to znów kierowały w górę. Jednak on znał je wszystkie. Przebywał tu tak dużo czasu…

— _Obudź się!_ — wysyczał w wężomowie, idąc szybko w stronę ogromnej komnaty.

Usłyszał szelest.

— _Oczywiście, mój panie_ — odparł wąż.

Harry uśmiechnął się złowróżbnie, ukazując rząd białych, równych zębów. Nawet one się zmieniły. Wkroczył dumnym krokiem do okrągłej komnaty z wysokim, misternie rzeźbionym sufitem. Płaskorzeźby przedstawiały czarodzieja o srogim, przebiegłym spojrzeniu, złośliwym uśmieszku i długich włosach. Otaczały go węże oraz ich król — bazyliszek. Slytherin, którym niewątpliwie była wyrzeźbiona postać, wystawał nieco bardziej od pozostałych stworzeń, co jasno podkreślało jego pozycję wśród tych zwierząt.

— _Panie?_

Spojrzał w dół, na ledwie metrowego węża o żółtych ślepiach. Jako właściciel bazyliszka mógł patrzeć mu w oczy. Kucnął, po czym pogłaskał stworzenie.

— _Już niedługo, mój mały, kiedy podrośniesz, pozwolę ci wyjść na zewnątrz. Lecz najpierw wybiję wszystkie koguty._

Wąż zasyczał, jakby próbował się zaśmiać.

— _Będziesz dla mnie zabijał tych, którzy nie zasługują, by żyć. Będziesz okaleczał tych, którzy nie zasługują, by mieć zdrowie._

— _Oczywiście, panie. Co tylko rozkażesz._

— _Świetnie_. — Harry wstał, po czym zaczął przechadzać się po komnacie. Dotykał palcami już znajomych ścian; przejeżdżał miękko opuszkami palców wszystkich rys, wgłębień, wykruszeń. — Tak stare, a jednocześnie wciąż potężne… Wszystko dzięki Slytherinowi… Takie… niezwykłe. _Niemalże złem wydaje się śmierć wielkiego Salazara, Największego z Czwórki Hogwartu._

— _To prawda, mój panie _— wyszeptał bazyliszek, pełznąc w jego stronę.

Harry zatrzymał się.

— _Już niedługo, mój mały, i będziesz wykonywał rozkazy dwóch panów. _— Zaśmiał się cicho.

— _Jak sobie życzysz._

— _Możesz wracać do spania._

Wąż odpełzł, a Harry wyszedł z komnaty szybkim krokiem. Wyciągnął kosmyk zza ucha, oddalając się coraz bardziej od okrągłego pomieszczenia. Za tydzień bazyliszek powinien mieć już długość tamtego z Komnaty Tajemnic. Potem będzie mógł wszystko wprowadzić w życie. Zaśmiał się na głos niczym szaleniec. Och, z pewnością mu się uda.

Wyszedł z lochów, a kilku Ślizgonów, którzy właśnie go mijali, zeszło mu z drogi. Przynajmniej oni byli inteligentni — Gryfoni już nie próbowali do niego zagadać, ale wciąż się uśmiechali, lgnęli do niego. A to tak niewiarygodnie go obrzydzało… Harry pomyślał, że są naprawdę tak beznadziejnie głupi, jak to mówili Ślizgoni. Ale żeby tylko Gryfoni… Puchoni i Krukoni również nie zważali na jawne znaki, na przykład te w postaci uciekających Ślizgonów. Naprawdę się zastanawiał, czy ci wszyscy ludzie pogłupieli. Dumbledore również.

Zmienił się. Przecież dokładnie pamiętał, jaki był przedtem, a jaki wrócił po swojej „wycieczce". Nie był tym nieśmiałym, miłym chłopcem, który dawał się sprowokować Snape'owi. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Teraz Snape bał się go, unikał. Na eliksirach nie docinał mu już. Za to wszelkie uwagi Harry'ego, wyjątkowo złośliwe, uchodziły mu płazem. I bardzo dobrze. Teraz mu się to wszystko przyda… Przejechał ręką po włosach. Podobało mu się, że były teraz tak nierealnie długie. Ponoć dodawały mu aury tajemniczości.

Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali na obiadokolację, po czym zajął swoje miejsce w rogu stołu. Jednym spojrzeniem powstrzymał tych, którzy chcieli się dosiąść. Nie cierpiał tych debili.

* * *

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU PIERWSZEGO**


	2. Chapter 2

Cóż, **shelis**, chyba opacznie zrozumiałaś mój opis ;). Nie chodzi mi o to, że zły Harry jest pierwszy raz, o nie, czytałam mnóstwo ficków, gdzie był najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem, jednak u mnie nim nie jest. Jakby. Zresztą, mam nadzieję, że będziesz śledzić jego losy do końca w "Pakcie Diabła". Bo zło ma różne oblicza...

Tobie, **TOZWN**, odpowiadałam na PMce, więc... ;]. Mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazisz.

Tymczasem zapraszam Was na drugi rozdział. Ktoś może powiedzieć, iż akcja za szybko się rozwija, jednak to nie jest ten właściwy wątek. Ten właściwy pociągnę dużo dłużej.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

* * *

O godzinie osiemnastej pięćdziesiąt pięć przemierzał ścieżkę prowadzącą na stację kolejową w Hogsmeade. Mógłby się tam pojawić, zrobić odpowiednie wejście, ale po co? Zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie. Wystarczy, że spóźni się minutę. Wtedy Voldemort dowie się, kto tak naprawdę jest panem.

Związał włosy w gruby, ciasny warkocz, który sięgał mu trochę za kolana. Nie chciał zniszczyć włosów, ciągnąc je po brudnej ziemi. Różdżkę połamał i spalił zaraz po powrocie. W klasie miał po prostu zwykły patyk, który obłożył iluzją, aby banda idiotów się nie zorientowała. Cokolwiek mógł ujawnić, tak tego faktu nie. Dlaczego? Bo tak.

Widział już wysoką, zakapturzoną postać Voldemorta. Wyszczerzył się złowróżbnie, wiedząc, że jego magia zaraz powali czarnoksiężnika na łopatki. W przenośni. Przecież żadna moc nie mogła tak naciskać na człowieka, aby nie mógł wstać z podłogi. Oprócz wyzwolonej magii, jednak on do tego nie zamierzał dopuścić. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.

— _Jak śmie się…_

Księżyc oświetlił jego nową, przystojniejszą twarz, jednak zaraz się schował, jakby ze strachu.

— _Witaj, Tom_ — rzekł Harry, odpowiadając w wężomowie, jednocześnie wiedząc, że czarnoksiężnik poczuł jego magię.

Voldemort odwrócił się do niego ze wściekłym wyrazem twarzy, lecz cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, odpłynęło w niebyt. Szkarłatne oczy wpatrywały się w nową wersję jego wroga; patrzył na długie włosy, w oszałamiająco zielone oczy, na pociągłą twarz, nieszczery uśmiech. Czarna, obszerna szata Harry'ego wyglądała na nim niezwykle dobrze. I moc. Magia. Czarna magia. Dusza skażona mrokiem. Nie wiedział, co chciał zrobić — był w stanie tylko wpatrywać się w hipnotyzujące oczy chłopaka.

Zaśmiał się cicho na reakcję Voldemorta.

— _Coś się stało, Tom? Czyżbym cię… oczarował?_

— _Po co chciałeś się ze mną spotkać, Harry Potterze? Czyżbyś chciał umrzeć? A może zacząć mi służyć?_

Harry zachichotał, będąc jednocześnie świadomym, iż Voldemort nie zareagował, kiedy wypowiedział jego imię, po czym położył dłoń na ramieniu wyższego od siebie mężczyzny. Zaczął spacerować w stronę przeciwną do ścieżki prowadzącej do Hogwartu, natomiast Voldemort musiał iść za nim, bo dłoń Harry'ego na niego naciskała.

— _Tom, Tom, Tom… Umierać? Nie, z pewnością nie. A jeśli chodzi o służbę… _— Zatrzymał się, wpatrując w dal. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na twarz swojego wroga, po czym uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz. —_ Tak, chodzi o służbę._

— _Chcesz zostać moim śmierciożercą? Nie ufam ci!_ — Voldemort zaśmiał się piskliwie, tym dźwiękiem niemal raniąc uszy.

Harry pokręcił głową w lekkim rozbawieniu.

— _Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, Tom_ — odrzekł mocnym, władczym głosem._ — To __ty__ będziesz służył __mnie__._

Czarnoksiężnik spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem, ale potem cofnął się i wysyczał wściekle:

— _Nie służę nikomu! A w szczególności nie tobie, Harry Potterze!_

Harry przewrócił oczami. Ta gra przestawała go powoli bawić.

— _Tom, nie przecz, bo właśnie dzięki służbie jesteś nieśmiertelny. Dumbledore może sobie wymyślać bajeczki o horkruksach, ja jednak __doskonale__ zdaję sobie sprawę, że tak wcale nie jest. Fakt, twoja dusza jest rozszczepiona, czuję to całym sobą, jednakże to nie za sprawą morderstw. Kiedy byłeś młody _— Harry uśmiechnął się —_ oddałeś duszę diabłu._

— _S-skąd wiesz?_ — Voldemort był autentycznie przerażony; cofał się, aż natrafił na mur budynku dworca, zbladł jeszcze bardziej, jeśli było to możliwe.

— Tom, czy naprawdę myślisz, że mogłaby mnie pociągać czarna magia? — zapytał Harry już po angielsku. — Że zechciałbym być nieśmiertelny? Nie. Jednak myśl, że będziesz mi służyć jako prawa ręka… Kuszące, doprawdy kuszące… — Potarł w zamyśleniu brodę, na której czuł krótkie włoski.

— Liczysz, że byłbym ci wierny?

— Tom, Tom, Tom… Znów to samo. Czy do ciebie kiedykolwiek dotrze? Muszę powiedzieć ci jasno, klarownie, ponieważ inaczej się nie domyślisz?

Wreszcie Voldemort odzyskał rezon.

— Harry Potterze, gotuj się na śmierć! — Wyciągnął błyskawicznie cisową różdżkę i wycelował… w pustkę.

— Może zamienimy się rolami? — usłyszał szept przy uchu. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, jednak Harry'ego tam nie było; chłopak znów stał tam, gdzie kilka sekund temu. — Tom, ja nie umrę, ja nie będę służyć. Zostanę panem śmierci, a ty będziesz moim sługą. Rozumiesz?

Czerwone oczy Voldemorta otwarły się szeroko. Czarnoksiężnik niedowierzał: czyżby to naprawdę było to, o czym myślał? Przecież to niemożliwe! Ten chłopak jeszcze niedawno poszedłby na śmierć za wszystkich ludzi, byle tylko ich ochronić, szczególnie, jeśli chodziło o przyjaciół, a teraz nagle mu oświadcza to wszystko tak lekko? Czarny Pan nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Teraz, gdy miał świadomość okropnego czynu Pottera, nie był taki skłonny walczyć z chłopakiem. Może nawet byłoby lepiej dla niego, gdyby zawarł z nim… przymierze? Albo jakiś pakt o nieagresji?

Wiedział, że Harry go nie zaatakuje. Coś mu to mówiło. Potrzebował go do czegoś. Do czego? Voldemort nie miał pojęcia, jednak błogosławił powściągliwość towarzysza w utrzymywaniu nienawiści na wodzy.

— Czyli mam… zerwać… pakt, tak? — zapytał cicho.

Harry uśmiechnął się anielsko, jeśli na twarzy mordercy mógł pojawić się taki uśmiech.

— Ależ oczywiście, Tom. Bardzo chętnie pogadam z Mefisto. W końcu z Razjelem już sobie poradziłem. — Zaczął odchodzić w stronę Hogwartu. — Pamiętaj, Tom: masz czas do piątku. To tylko trzy dni. Spiesz się. — Rozpłynął się w powietrzu, choć widmo jego mocy trwało tam jeszcze kilka chwil.

* * *

Następnego dnia dostał od Snape'a pięć fiolek z eliksirem, o który „prosił". Czuł zaciekawienie profesora, po co był mu potrzebny Wywar Żywej Śmierci, jednak mężczyzna bał się również zapytać, jakby Harry miał go zabić za samo pytanie.

Uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny, który niczego nie dał po sobie poznać, chociaż w duchu dziwił się niezmiernie.

— Naprawdę, Snape, powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie zabijam tych, którzy są przydatni, więc możesz pytać — szepnął Harry, chowając cztery fiolki do torby, a ostatnią odkorkowując. Powąchał jej zawartość. — Mmm, waleriana… I, hm, sproszkowany korzeń asfodelusa w nalewce z piołunu… Otrzymaliśmy napój usypiający o takiej mocy, że znany jest również jako Wywar Żywej — Harry spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy — Śmierci.

— Nie mam pojęcia, co ci się stało, Potter, ale zacytowałeś moje słowa. Jestem pod wrażeniem, że pamiętasz — zakpił, kryjąc pod maską przerażenie. Ten chłopak coś zamierzał, a Severus nie wiedział co. Przerażały go nie tylko słowa, ale również ton, ta lubość w głosie, kiedy je wypowiadał. W pierwszej klasie, gdy go o to zapytał, nie wiedział, a Snape wątpił, aby później to zapamiętał.

Harry zbliżył się tak, że niemal dotykali się nosami. Severus dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Potter urósł. Złowróżbny uśmiech chłopaka sprawił, iż mężczyzna zadrżał niedostrzegalnie. Zdecydowanie — Potter okazał się być dużo straszniejszym od Czarnego Pana.

— Nie mam pojęcia, Snape, co cię podkusiło do tego typu odpowiedzi, ale wiedz, że ja będę pamiętać każde twoje słowo do końca. Mogę poczuć twój strach przede mną, większy od tego, który czujesz przy Voldemorcie i jego szaleństwie. Czuję też zmartwienie o Malfoya. — Zaśmiał się cicho. — Nie musisz. Na razie jesteście mi potrzebni. A fiolki nie są dla was.

Odszedł, powiewając szatami efektowniej od Severusa.

Mężczyzna stał jeszcze chwilę nieruchomo, śledząc wzrokiem sylwetkę Pottera. Nie miał pojęcia, czy mógł mu wierzyć, ufać. Ale co mu pozostawało? Dumbledore przecież nie chciał go słuchać.

Wtedy podszedł do niego Draco.

— On mnie przeraża — wyszeptał. — Już nie mam odwagi naśmiewać się z niego. Co się stało w ciągu tamtych pięciu dni, Severusie?

— Nie mam pojęcia. — Snape potrząsnął głową, położył dłoń na ramieniu ucznia i przyjaciela. — Ale cokolwiek to było, wywołało w nim przemianę. Nie rozumiem, jak Dumbledore może to ignorować. Przecież zło ma niemal wypisane na twarzy. Chyba wolałem go jako nieco tępego, ale odważnego Gryfona.

— Komu ty to mówisz? Przecież jego aura jest przynajmniej sto razy silniejsza od tej, jaką promieniuje Czarny Pan! — Wtedy się mu przypomniało. — Mówił ci coś o spotkaniu z Czarnym Panem?

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

— Powinienem coś wiedzieć?

Dracon przełknął.

— Wczoraj o dziewiętnastej spotkali się w Hogsmeade. Na stacji kolejowej.

— To dziwne, bo kiedy go szukałem, aby dać mu fiolki, których zażądał, jego przyjaciele powiedzieli mi, że lata na boisku. Myślisz, że ich okłamał?

Malfoy skinął głową.

— To pewne. Nauczył się po mistrzowsku kłamać, manipulować. Zauważyłeś, jak mu się zmieniła mimika twarzy? Pozy? Słowa? Używa ich umiejętniej od niejednego dorosłego, niemal zawsze wywołując oczekiwaną reakcję. Jak Ślizgon. Mam też wrażenie, że nauczył się bardzo wielu przydatnych rodzajów magii.

— Tak? — zapytał zaciekawiony Snape.

— Jestem niemal pewien, że opanował oklumencję i animagię. Czuję to.

Mężczyzna zastanowił się. Potter był miernotą na ich zajęciach z oklumencji. Jednak nie wątpił, że cokolwiek, co wywołało w nim przemianę, wpłynęło również na umiejętności chłopaka. Chciałby zobaczyć teraz potęgę Harry'ego, lecz wątpił, by ten mu pokazał, na co naprawdę go stać. W szczególności, jeśli planował coś nieprzyjemnego.

— Myślisz, iż cokolwiek planuje, wyjdzie mu? — zapytał z obawą Draco, patrząc Severusowi w oczy.

Snape skinął głową.

— Wyjdzie mu, wyjdzie. I to cholernie dobrze, jak mniemam.

Wtedy w ich głowach rozległ się głos:

_*Nie rozmawiajcie o mnie za moimi plecami. Nie lubię tego!*_

* * *

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU DRUGIEGO  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Szybko dodaję rozdziały... Ale to się też szybko skończy, bo pewnie będę miała tysiące obowiązków. Jednak korzystajcie, pókim dobra ;].

Wiesz, **shelis**, po prostu codziennie ćwiczę. A co do HP/TMR Jr... Tak, tak najprawdopodobniej będzie. Voldemort tkwi teraz tak naprawdę między młotem a kowadłem, ma wybór, ale cóż to za wybór? Służenie lub służenie. Żaden. No, oprócz tego, że zmienia się osoba, której będzie służył.

Dziękuję za tak miły komentarz, **NigrumLotus**. Cieszy mnie, że jeszcze się nie natknęłaś na taką historię. A co do Diabła... I Paktu oczywiście... Myślę, że się zdziwisz, jak bardzo Diabeł potrafi być sprytny. Zwłaszcza, gdy mu na czymś zależy.

**Ki-chan:** Za szybko? Wiem. Ale nie mogę wstawiać 5 rozdziałów dziennie, bo nie poznam waszych opinii, lenie :P. A co do słów... Możesz używać, sama nie jestem świętoszkiem :D.

Dzięki, **TOZWN**, staram się. Po prostu samo przychodzi. Lubię opisy. Mam nadzieję, że ten i kolejne rozdziały nie będą gorsze. A co do Wywaru... Chciałam właśnie to podkreślić, że Harry nagle (nikt nie wie dlaczego, oprócz mnie) zaczął się lubować w tej mrocznej stronie, że tak to ujmę. Severusa i Draco będzie dużo, bo oni będą odgrywać jedne z ważniejszych ról (jak w większości ff u mnie). I to nie jest tak, że nikt nie zauważył. Oni po prostu nie dopuszczają do siebie, że Złoty Chłopiec, Nadzieja Czarodziejskiego Świata, Wybraniec itepe, itede jest zły. Wtedy ich świat by się rozsypał. No, ale zawsze jest Wiem-To-Wszystko. A tak na marginesie... Nie bałabyś się, gdyby twój wróg, Harry Potter, którego widziałaś tyle razy, nagle zażądał spotkania z tobą i przyszedł na nie zupełnie odmieniony? Do tego czułabyś jego ogromną moc... Cóż, ja bym się nie bała, ale ja podejrzewam u siebie jakieś masochistyczne skłonności :D.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

* * *

Snape zdębiał, Malfoy również. Jakim cudem mógł przemówić prosto w ich głowach? I skąd w ogóle wiedział, że rozmawiali o nim?

Usłyszeli cień śmiechu w jego głosie.

_*Niestety, ale nie mogę wam powiedzieć. Jednak naprawdę dostosujcie się do tego ostrzeżenia. Następnym razem po prostu zadziałam.*_

Świadomość jego obecności zniknęła tak nagle, jak się pojawiła.

— No, to zrobiło na mnie wrażenie — szepnął Severus.

— Przedyskutujemy to przy nim. Nie chcę zostać znaleziony w częściach w pobliżu Zakazanego Lasu. — Draco zadrżał. — Musisz pewnie iść na lekcje. Ja mam teraz numerologię. Wpadnę w czasie wolnym, po obiadokolacji. Do zobaczenia, Severusie.

— Tak, do zobaczenia, Draco. — Snape odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w stronę klasy. Dopiero po wybiciu gongu, informującego o początku lekcji, zorientował się, że korytarz, w którym najpierw stał wraz z Harrym, a potem z Draco, był nienaturalnie pusty.

Wolał nie myśleć, jak Potter to zrobił.

* * *

Harry pisał zawzięcie słowo w słowo to, co mówił profesor Binns. Omawiali wojny goblinów z dziewiętnastego wieku. Nie spisywał tego, ponieważ było interesujące, ale dla zaklęć, które wymieniał profesor. Defensywne, obronne, mordercze, zadające ból, skracające cierpienia. Strategie wojsk goblińskich. Wszystko zapisał starannie, co wprawiało w zdumienie Hermionę, która jako jedyna była przytomna i robiła notatki. Widział też błysk podejrzliwości w jej oczach, jednak zupełnie się nim nie przejął — miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Ron smacznie pochrapywał po lewej stronie Harry'ego, zupełnie jak reszta klasy.

Kiedy rozległ się gong kończący lekcję, to Harry był tym, który pierwszy opuścił klasę. Wiedział, że śledzą go oczy jego przyjaciół oraz Malfoya, lecz nie potrafił się tym przejąć. Potrzebował do piątku wszystko sporządzić.

Wszyscy kierowali się do Wielkiej Sali na lunch, ale Harry obrał sobie za cel bibliotekę. Usiadł przy jednym ze stołów, wyjął czysty pergamin i zaczął pisać małym, lecz starannym pismem — jak nigdy dotąd. Potrzebował wyłożyć Voldemortowi wszystko jasno i klarownie, potem „poprosić" o podpis. Voldemort będzie mu służył, czy mu się to podobało, czy nie. Choćby miał zabić Mefistofelesa. Przecież Gabriel czy Michał go nie powstrzymają. Poza tym, był czarodziejem. Voldemort musi przestać być nieśmiertelny na warunkach Mefisto.

— Nie jesteś głodny? — zapytała pani Pince. — Trwa lunch.

Harry obdarzył ją najpiękniejszym z uśmiechów. Mógł usłyszeć jej szybciej bijące serce oraz nieskładne myśli.

— Nie, proszę pani. Jeśliby pani mogła, chciałbym zostać sam.

— Ależ oczywiście — mruknęła, po czym odeszła.

Lubił bibliotekarkę, jednak wciąż była tylko zwykłą kobietą, którą mógł łatwo manipulować. Oczywiście, nie uważał, żeby był najpiękniejszym chłopakiem na świecie, jednak odkąd poznał siebie od podszewki, zorientował się, co mógł zrobić, jeśli tylko chciał. Po powrocie z pięciodniowych „wakacji" dotarło do niego, że Malfoy wykorzystywał wiedzę o sobie do wywoływania pożądanych reakcji. Jednak on, Harry, nauczył się robić to dużo, dużo lepiej. Pomagała mu też jego natura.

Po około dziesięciu minutach przyszła Hermiona. Sama. Bez Rona czy Ginny. Przysiadła się do niego, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Harry, mrużąc własne, odłożył pióro i odchylił się do tyłu. Czegokolwiek chciała, musiała się streszczać, bo on nie miał dla niej czasu. Voldemort zaprzątał większość jego myśli. Jeśli wszystko się powiedzie — a tak to na razie wyglądało — wszystkie plany zrealizuje do, powiedzmy, dwóch miesięcy, jeśli nie szybciej. A potem… potem się zobaczy.

Oceniając ją nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, wysyczał:

— Po co tu przyszłaś? Dobrze wiesz, że na razie nie życzę sobie waszego towarzystwa!

Nie odeszła, a nawet wlepiła w niego swoje „groźne" spojrzenie. Kiedyś może i by podziałało, teraz jednak Harry tylko zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie.

— Widzę, co się dzieje, Harry. Nie oszukasz mnie!

— Naprawdę? — mruknął pod nosem, wracając do uzupełniania pergaminu.

Nagle ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w stronę tego pergaminu i chciała go zabrać, ale Harry, ze wściekłym warkotem, powstrzymał ją cale od niego, łapiąc dziewczynę za nadgarstek. Próbowała się wyrwać, jednak wciąż trzymał ją w żelaznym uścisku. Hermiona starała trzymać się dzielnie, chociaż doskonale czuł jej strach. Wiedział, że jego oczy błyszczą wręcz fluorescencyjnie. kiedy wyrzucał z siebie słowa pełne nienawiści:

— Nie. Dotykaj. Tego. Pergaminu! Rozumiesz? — Odrzucił ze wstrętem jej rękę, potem zabrał kałamarz, pióro, pergamin oraz torbę i wyszedł, powiewając szatami.

Hermiona trwała na swoim miejscu, patrząc na dawnego przyjaciela. Dawnego… Harry zmienił się tak diametralnie… Był nie do poznania. Nie miała na myśli zmiany wyglądu, bardziej niepokoiła się o mroczną, _złą_ aurę, siłę jego mocy. Nigdy nie wątpiła, iż Harry był silniejszy nawet od Dumbledore'a, jednakże… Ta siła, którą skupiał Harry w sobie, napawała ją przerażeniem. Musiała mu jakoś pomóc. Powie Ginny i Ronowi o swoim planie, razem z pewnością coś wymyślą.

Była ciekawa, czy jeśli pójdzie do Dumbledore'a, on byłby w stanie coś zrobić. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, pobiegła w stronę jego gabinetu.

* * *

Gargulec nie chciał jej przepuścić.

Złapała się pod boki.

— Eee, no dobra. Może… _Lukrowe pióra_? _Lodowe myszy_? _Karaluchowy blok_? Och, no dalej! — wściekła się. — Przesuń się, przygłupi kawałku kamienia! Idiotyczna, nieżywa bestio! Bezużyteczna ciapo! Wpuść mnie, natychmiast!

— Panna Granger… — usłyszała głos Snape'a.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze — rzuciła, karcąc się w duchu. Jak mogła nie sprawdzić, czy ktoś idzie, kiedy mówiła takie rzeczy? Do tego, dlaczego gadała tak z posągiem? Gdzie jej rozum?

— Jak rozumiem, przychodzi pani do dyrektora w sprawie pana Pottera? — zapytał, domyślając się wszystkiego. Skinęła głową. — Z przykrością stwierdzam, że dyrektor lekceważy wszystkie znaki. Wciąż ma pełne zaufanie do Wybrańca…

Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Korytarz był bardzo dobrze oświetlony pochodniami, więc miała doskonały widok na twarz Snape'a, która wyrażała to, co zwykle — wyższość nad Gryfonami, pewien rodzaj triumfu… Ale było też coś, czego nie potrafiła zidentyfikować. Jednak skoro powiedział jej, że nie miała czego tu szukać… Cóż mogła zrobić? Albo uwierzyć mu na słowo, albo próbować skontaktować się z dyrektorem.

Miała mętlik w głowie. Zastanawiała się, co zrobić, kiedy Snape nagle się skrzywił.

Podeszła do niego szybko, po czym spytała z troską:

— Coś się stało, profesorze?

Mężczyzna pokręcił wolno głową.

— Nie, to tylko… mały, irytujący problem — mruknął. No dobrze, problem trochę urósł i się zmienił, ale cóż miał jej powiedzieć? Że jej przyjaciel stał się niebezpieczny dla otoczenia? Że umie czytać w myślach? Że jest w stanie wykrywać uczucia? Że… tyle tego było, iż on sam się gubił? Nie, to z pewnością by jej nie uspokoiło. Dlatego powiedział niemal łagodnie: — Niepotrzebnie traci tu pani czas. Życzę miłego dnia. — Wymówiwszy cicho hasło, wszedł po schodach do gabinetu Albusa.

Hermiona patrzyła za nim niezdecydowana, jednak nie usłyszała hasła, więc mogła tak czekać aż do ciszy nocnej. Stwierdziwszy, że nie ma czego tu szukać, odeszła, wzdychając ciężko.

* * *

— Wciąż nie uważasz, że ten chłopiec potrzebuje pomocy? — zapytał Snape.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

— Severusie, wiem, że nie lubisz Harry'ego… — _*Staruszek lubi eufemizmy, co?*_ — jednak chłopiec nie jest taki zły. Jest uczynny, lojalny, ujmujący. Ostatnio trochę zmienił swój wygląd i zachowanie, ale wyprzystojniał, dorósł. A to, że nie chce powiedzieć, gdzie był… Jest nastolatkiem. Potrzebuje swoich tajemnic.

_*I to on jest najmądrzejszym czarodziejem od czasów Merlina i Założycieli?*_ zaśmiał się ironicznie. _*Doprawdy, pocieszające. Przynajmniej wiem, że nie będę miał z nim problemów.*_

_Co ty planujesz?_ pomyślał Snape, patrząc Dumbledore'owi w oczy. Staruszek zaproponował mu herbaty, jednak mężczyzna odmówił. Po krótkim pożegnaniu, zmierzał w stronę lochów.

_*Snape, gdybym ci powiedział, nie miałbyś niespodzianki.*_

Świadomość jego obecności zniknęła. Severus nagle miał złe przeczucia co do tego, więc zawrócił, aby znaleźć któreś z jego gryfońskich przyjaciół. Znalazł Weasleya wracającego z boiska do quidditcha, a na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech.

— Weasley! — warknął. Ron drgnął. — Gdzie jest Potter?

— Nie wiem. Przed chwilą lataliśmy, bo mieliśmy trening, ale Harry został w szatni. Myślę, że może go pan tam jeszcze zastać. A coś się stało?

Jednak Snape już niemal biegł w stronę boiska, pełen złych przeczuć. Co Potter mógł chcieć zrobić…?

— Snape, gdzie tak pędzisz? — zapytał sarkastyczny głos. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się w pół kroku. — Wiem, że jesteś diablo podejrzliwy wobec mnie, ale dałbyś sobie spokój. Ja dbam o dyskrecję. — Odwrócił się na pięcie z kpiącymi iskierkami w oczach, kiedy Severus wreszcie odzyskał rezon i warknął:

— Nie wiem, co planujesz, jednak…

Harry machnął ręką, nie odwracając się ani nie przystając.

— Tak, tak, jasne, Snape. Ale w końcu staniesz po mojej stronie. Nie będziesz miał innego wyjścia, jeśli życie ci miłe.

— A jeśli nie? — wycedził, nim się zastanowił.

Wyczuł szeroki, _zły_ uśmiech Pottera, choć nie mógł go widzieć, ponieważ chłopak odchodził w stronę schodów.

— Cóż, zastanowię się, czy dostąpisz zaszczytu bycia zabitym przeze mnie. Bardzo możliwe, Snape, bo jesteś przydatny. Jednak pomyśl, nim odpowiesz — dodał na koniec cichym głosem brzmiącym wyjątkowo złowróżbnie — bo co ja wtedy zrobię z Draco, hm?

Severus zadrżał. Czy naprawdę zrobiłby coś młodemu Malfoyowi tylko dlatego, że on nie chciałby żyć? Nie znał Pottera nigdy za dobrze, po przemianie stał się tylko złem, gorszym nawet od samego Voldemorta, więc Snape nie wątpił, iż byłby zdolny do zabicia kogoś, ponieważ coś nie szło po jego myśli. A kiedy patrzył na jego pewny siebie chód, miał przed oczami jakiegoś mrocznego demona z mugolskich religii. Harry'emu brakowało tylko postrzępionych skrzydeł, rogów i ogona zakończonego strzałką.

A jeśli spotkał się z Czarnym Panem, Severus chciałby wiedzieć, jak zareagował na to czarnoksiężnik.

* * *

Harry uśmiechnął się jadowicie. Wiedział, że Snape będzie go teraz wiecznie podejrzewać i w miarę możliwości śledzić — zakładał, iż wkręci w to Draco — jednak przecież to nie było możliwe. Harry miał świadomość, kto gdzie przebywał w danej chwili, a więc mógł zawsze tuszować dowody. Poza tym, Malfoy nie mógł go śledzić chociażby w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów.

Cokolwiek wymyślą, Harry dowie się pierwszy. Już jego w tym głowa, aby nie przegapić żadnego stanu ich umysłu oraz psychiki. Będzie musiał włożyć we wszystko więcej wysiłku, jednak da się zrobić.

Ktoś w końcu musiał być Harrym Potterem.

Kiedy zostawił za sobą Snape'a, bo zniknął za rogiem, zaczął czytać list, który dostał od Voldemorta w czasie treningu. Sowa siedziała cierpliwie w szatni, czekając na niego. To on pierwszy wylądował i wszedł tam, nie czekając na kolegów, więc miał możliwość ukrycia faktu dostania wiadomości.

_Próbowałem. Nie chce mnie słuchać. Jest pewien swojej wyższości._

Zgniótłszy pergamin, spalił go jednym machnięciem ręki. Popiół zdmuchnął na podłogę korytarza, który, według niego, oświetlony był wyjątkowo odpowiednio: systematycznie rozmieszczone pochodnie pozostawiały trochę półmroku, natomiast obrazy przedstawiały głównie opuszczone domy, zniszczone cmentarzyska czy przerażające lasy w czasie burzy lub zawieruchy.

Zacisnął ręce w pięści, zacisnął oczy. Wiedział, że musi się uspokoić, już miał pokaz tego, co się działo, gdy się gniewał. Jak on w ogóle _śmiał_ odmówić? Nie wiedział, co się stało dwa tygodnie temu? Kiedy Harry uniósł powieki, jego zielone oczy błyszczały tajemniczo, wciąż hipnotyzując niesamowicie wręcz neonowym kolorem.

Ktoś tu potrzebował lekcji wychowania.

* * *

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU TRZECIEGO**


	4. Chapter 4

Pisałam przy słuchaniu Marilyna Mansona, więc może być trochę schiz :D.

Bardzo dziękuję, **NigrumLotus**. Taa, tu wścibstwo nie popłaca. A lekcja wychowania już w następnym rozdziale. Mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziesz.

Widzisz,** Ki-chan**, mogłabym, ale wtedy nikt nie dałby mi 5 komentarzy. Wierzę, że byście przeczytali, ale skąd będę wiedzieć, co w nich złego?

Moja kochana **TOZWN**, tobie też "Ghost Rider" w głowie? To było mega! Cage jest świetny :D. Dobra, trochę odbiegam... Czemu tak ci się podobało wplecenie imion? Żądam wyjaśnień! A na "lekcję wychowania" musisz poczekać do następnego.

To do ciebie, **shelis****:** wyjaśnię, czemu Dumb jest "ślepy". Tylko później trochę. Ale tu masz odpowiedź, czemu nawet Czarny Pan ma słuszność, bojąc się Harry'ego Pottera.

Wiecie, że zauważyłam, że tu prawie nie ma przekleństw? o.O To aż dziwne, bo to fik o takiej... specyficznej trochę tematyce.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY**

* * *

Przed snem — Harry zręcznie unikał przyjaciół, kiedy po odczytaniu wiadomości błąkał się po korytarzach bez celu — skoncentrował się mocno na połączeniu z Voldemortem. Nie wyrzucał sobie, że wcześniej również się tak z nim nie skontaktował, ponieważ czarnoksiężnik od razu wyczułby umysł chroniony potężnymi barierami, a nie ten, który znał. Uśmiechnął się lekko, zamykając oczy.

_*Jutro chcę cię widzieć we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, bo nie mogę zniknąć na za długo. Kilkoro ludzi chce zostać moimi ogonami.*_

Po kilkunastu sekundach usłyszał odpowiedź Czarnego Pana:

_*O której, Harry Potterze? Mam coś zabrać ze sobą?*_

Harry zaśmiał się w myślach, aby dotarło to do Voldemorta.

_*Punkt jedenasta. Zabierz wyłącznie wolę przetrwania, Tom. Wątpię, byś znał coś takiego jak odwaga.*_

Ułożywszy wygodnie ręce pod głową, zanurzył się w marzeniach. Kiedyś chciał pokoju na świecie, śmierci Voldemorta, równouprawnienia dla wszelkich istot, ale jego pragnieniem było posiadanie kochającej się rodziny. Dużej rodziny, z gromadą dzieci i stadkiem wnuków. Pragnął przytulić się do matki, uczyć grać w quidditcha od ojca. Teraz jego priorytety zmieniły się; były tak różne od tych starych, iż Harry czasem miał wrażenie, że należały do kogoś zupełnie innego.

Chciał spokoju dla siebie, samotności. Odkąd miał niemalże nieograniczone możliwości, nie brał pod uwagę tego, jak spędzi życie, jeśli cały plan wypali. Jasne, będzie miał dużo roboty — jak zawsze — jednak w końcu cała farsa się skończy, a on będzie… No właśnie, co będzie? Nie mógł być z kimkolwiek, oprócz z samym sobą, bo wątpił, aby ta osoba nie skończyła przedwcześnie w grobie. Po prostu ludzie zbyt go denerwowali. Debile. Jednakże koniec farsy oznaczał również wolność dla niego. Zniknie wtedy ze sceny, a oni szybko o nim zapomną. Wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek chciał o nim pamiętać po osiągnięciu przez niego celu.

Na razie musiał skupić się na tym, co było. Jutro, kiedy wszyscy będą na lunchu, porozmawia sobie na spokojnie z Tomem, a potem Mefisto. Kiedy tylko go zobaczył, wiedział, że będą z nim same problemy. Tylko że był Harrym Pieprzonym Potterem, żadna istota mu nie przeszkodzi. Tym bardziej tak pyszna, zadufana w sobie i pokręcona jak Mefistofeles. Harry nigdy tego nikomu nie powie (kto by uwierzył?), lecz Mefisto przypominał mu Dracona z dawnych lat. Też uwielbiał się przechwalać i żył swoim „pięknem" oraz „wyjątkowością".

Upewniając się, że wszystkie kotary były szczelnie zasunięte, rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające oraz zwodzące. Nie wierzył, że ktoś mógłby go zabić podczas snu, jednak nie chciał ryzykować. Wiedział, że od jutra zacznie się pucz. Uśmiechnął się wyjątkowo wrednie do siebie, układając się do snu na lewym boku. Kto by pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek on, Harry, będzie przyczyną rebelii, buntu wśród tych, którzy mieli się za najlepszych, chociaż wcale tacy nie byli?

* * *

Rano ubrał na siebie czarne spodnie w kant, czarną koszulę oraz marynarkę. Do tego krawat, który starannie zawiązał. Po włożeniu skarpetek i odpowiednich, eleganckich butów na klasycznym, ale lekkim obcasie, założył swoją szatę. Ubrał się całkowicie na czarno, nawet bokserki takie były. Zwykle nosił czarne spodnie, białe koszule i do tego tylko szatę oraz buty pasujące do całości — oczywiście, ubierał wcześniej bieliznę — jednak założył, że dziś jego aparycja musi być nienaganna, a zdawał sobie sprawę, iż czerń podkreśla biel jego skóry oraz dodaje oczom blasku. Musiał odpowiednio zagrać na odczuciach Voldemorta i Mefistofelesa, jeśli chciał wygrać. A skoro opanował tę umiejętność, czemu by nie spróbować, jednocześnie będąc _prawie_ pewnym rezultatów?

Szczotkował zęby, kiedy wszedł Seamus.

— Dla kogo się tak stroisz? — zapytał, wlepiając w niego pełne podziwu spojrzenie.

Harry zerknął na Finnigana, ocenił jego uczucia, intencje, dopiero potem odrzekł, uśmiechając się olśniewająco:

— Mam dziś randkę, Seam. O jedenastej. Ale nikomu nie mów, dobrze? — Doskonale wiedział, że jego kolega z dormitorium jest okropnym plotkarzem, więc miał zapewnione alibi. Na większe szczęście nie mógł liczyć. Teraz już nikt nie będzie miał wątpliwości, że Harry po prostu zaczął zmieniać się dla kogoś. Bo kto by pomyślał, że zmienił się _w kogoś_?

Odwróciwszy wzrok w stronę lustra, wywinął lekko kąciki ust ku górze. Seamus stał chwilę w przejściu, gapiąc się na niego, po czym potrząsnął głową, budząc się z letargu, i wyszedł.

Z lustra patrzył na niego młody mężczyzna z cieniem zarostu oraz roziskrzonymi oczyma. Ten uśmiech, w który ubrał twarz, był nad wyraz niepokojący — niby leciutki, niby nieistniejący, ale jednak był tam i zmuszał do zastanowienia się, co się stanie. Przygotowywał na najgorsze, choć nikt nie miał pojęcia, co znaczy „najgorsze". On nigdy nie uznałby śmierci za to „najgorsze". Czasem życie biło śmierć na głowę.

Wyszedłszy z łazienki, skierował się w stronę wyjścia z pokoju wspólnego. Czuł zdumienie ich wszystkich, niektórzy patrzyli na niego jak na potencjalną ofiarę swoich fantazji. Słyszał ich myśli, które wprawiały go w niesmak. Krzywiąc się z tego powodu okropnie, wyszedł szybko z pokoju wspólnego, powiewając szatami.

_Ugh, jakże to obleśne. Debile!_ Zaśmiał się ponuro w myślach. _Naprawdę aż tak im się podobam? Powiedziałbym, że moja gra działa. Lecz jeszcze trochę i zostanę aseksualny. _Teraz jego uśmiech — wcześniej niemalże niewidzialny — poszerzył się, przyprawiając o ciarki akurat przechodzącego siódmorocznego Ślizgona; chłopak przyspieszył, omijając Pottera szerokim łukiem. _Chociaż zawsze będę dostawał, co tylko zapragnę. Taak, czego tylko dusza zapragnie. Jeśli jeszcze może w ogóle istnieć._

Szybko zszedł na śniadanie. Nie zastał przy stole ani Rona, ani Hermiony, ani nawet Ginny, co było bardzo złym znakiem — węszyli. Zmieniając uśmiech na znużony, lecz w oczach zachowując gniew, usiadł do śniadania w rogu stołu. Ich nieobecność dobitnie świadczyła o tym, że zaczęli akcję „pomocy" mu. Nie zamierzał ich szukać, odwodzić od tego, śledzić w zamian. Zostawi to, a jeśli odkryją… Cóż, miał Severusa i jego talent do trucizn. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś go podejrzewał. A z pewnością tak by było, przecież nikt nie był ślepy — od powrotu Harry tylko warczał na swoich domniemanych przyjaciół, oddalał się od nich. To na niego spadłyby na sam początek wszystkie zarzuty.

Pochłonąwszy kromkę z serem, niemal wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali. Podążał w stronę najbardziej oddalonego od zamku brzegu jeziora, gdzie znajdował się zagajnik, w którym Harry czasem siedział, kiedy chciał pomyśleć. I mógł też tam oddać się mugolskiemu zwyczajowi palenia papierosów.

Może trochę uznawał palenie za rodzaj buntu, który podpatrzył u Dudleya, jednak to go również odprężało. Nie był nałogowcem, po papierosy sięgnął pierwszy raz dwa tygodnie temu, potem wyciągał je co trzy dni. Nie potrzebował ich do szczęścia, ale lepiej mu się myślało, mając jednego z nich w ustach, kiedy szary dym powoli płynął w górę.

Objął lewą ręką nogi, przyciągając je nieco bliżej piersi. Nie bał się, że jego ubranie pobrudzi się lub wygniecie, ponieważ od tego miał zaklęcia. Paląc w ciszy papierosa, patrzył na spokojną, szarą taflę jeziora, w którym odbijały się chmury. Spojrzał w niebo. Szarogranatowe, ogromne chmury płynęły leniwie po niebie, zwiastując deszcz. _Jeszcze trochę i się rozpada. To nawet lepiej. Jeśli będzie nawałnica, trudniej będzie mnie zobaczyć_. Uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie w pustkę, dokończył papierosa, zgasił go na kamieniu i odrzucił za siebie. Wstawszy, doprowadził się do porządku.

Miał do odegrania swoją rolę na lekcjach. Potem zajmie się podchodami i przekonywaniem innych do jego wyższości.

_*Teraz albo nigdy, Harry Potterze.*_

Nachmurzył się; nie lubił zmieniać planów pod wpływem chwili.

_*Co jest tego przyczyną, Tom?*_

_*O podanej porze muszę być gdzieś indziej!*_ warknął czarnoksiężnik.

Harry zachichotał.

_*Och, wierz mi, nie będziesz musiał. Jestem wyjątkowo pewien swego, więc… Ale skoro nalegasz, nie wierzysz we mnie… Trochę to przykre.*_

Zamknął swój umysł. Zadziwiające, jak papierosy potrafiły go rozproszyć. Aż ściągnął swoją zasłonę. Wykrzywił twarz w drwiącym grymasie. Powinien w końcu zacząć uważać.

Skoro Voldemort chciał spotkać się wcześniej, Harry to zrobi. Tylko musi chwilowo skupić się, aby wytworzyć swoją iluzję, która pójdzie za niego na lekcje. Nie chciał ryzykować nakrycia przez nikogo. A o jedenastej po prostu pójdzie do Hogsmeade, by nie wzbudzać w nikim wątpliwości — Harry Potter najpierw się umawia z kimś, a potem nie przychodzi na spotkanie? To wywołałoby niepotrzebną sensację w Proroku. A tak był pewien, że Skeeter zobaczy go samego w Hogsmeade. Jak tego dokona? Po prostu do niej napisze, zgadzając się wreszcie udzielić wywiadu, którego odmówił już miesiąc temu. Gotowy na każdą okazję.

Poprawiając ubrania, oczyścił umysł. Zamknąwszy oczy, wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc. Potem wywrócił młynka rękoma i pchnął lekko. Uniósłszy powieki, zobaczył siebie samego, identycznego co do włoska z zarostu.

— _Idź i bądź za mnie tam, aby nikt nie miał podstaw do podejrzeń_ — warknął w wężomowie.

Jeśli w ogóle mógł warczeć w tym języku.

Jego iluzja odmaszerowała, a na twarzy fałszywego Harry'ego malował się gniew. Prawdziwy Harry był pewien, że czar będzie działał bez zarzutu.

Błoni nie oświetlało słońce, natomiast w powietrzu już czuło się nadchodzący deszcz. Harry odetchnął pełną piersią. Kiedy iluzja zniknęła mu z oczu, wchodząc do zamku, odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął iść w stronę bramy. Przecież nie mógł pozwolić, aby Voldemort na niego czekał.

* * *

Snape spojrzał po klasie. Potter siedział w ostatniej ławce samotnie. Mrużąc oczy, mężczyzna skupił się na chłopaku. Miał dwie godziny z Gryfonami i Ślizgonami, więc to oznaczało dla niego dwie godziny obserwowania Pottera. Chłopak nie mógł uciec.

— Dziś — powiedział cichym głosem — zajmiecie się warzeniem Eliksiru Płodności. Czy ktoś wie, czemu on służy? — zapytał, unosząc brew. Granger, nic nowego, zgłosiła się jako pierwsza. Zignorował ją, powiódł spojrzeniem po reszcie twarzy. Wreszcie westchnął i powiedział słowa własnej zguby: — Panno Granger?

— Ten niezwykle trudny do uwarzenia eliksir powoduje nawrócenie płodności u kobiety, która nie może mieć dzieci przez jakikolwiek powód.

— Dokładnie. Jest, jak powiedziała panna Granger nad wyraz trudny do uwarzenia. Jednak spodziewam się go podczas owutema. Szczególnie przydatny, gdy ktoś wybrał karierę magomedyka.

Zaczął wykładać im o zaletach oraz wadach eliksiru, krótkiej historii wynalezienia, chociaż tak naprawdę skupiał się na milczącym dotąd Potterze. Normalnie chłopak już rzuciłby przynajmniej jedną kąśliwą uwagą, jednak teraz siedział cicho, patrząc mu w oczy ze złością wypisaną na twarzy. Wciąż obserwując go kątem oka, machnął różdżką w stronę tablicy, aby pojawiły się na niej instrukcje, po czym usiadł na krześle za biurkiem.

Potter zabrał się do pracy, jednak wciąż patrzył mu prosto w oczy z nienawiścią.

* * *

Wszedł po skrzypiących schodach na piętro, na którym znajdował się pokój, jakiego użył Syriusz do „ugoszczenia" ich kiedyś, jeszcze w czasach, gdy Harry był przekonany o winie swojego ojca chrzestnego. Usiadłszy na łóżku, nasłuchiwał.

Lubił słuchać ciszy. Była nad wyraz kojąca. Wprawiała go w dobry nastrój. I nie mogły go zniszczyć nawet odarte z tapet ściany, wszędobylskie dziury, zapach stęchlizny oraz piszczące myszy. Skrzyżował nogi w kostkach i opuścił powieki, powoli relaksując się w tym miejscu. Jeśli Voldemort chciał spotkać się wcześniej, niech do niego przyjdzie. Harry czuł, że czarnoksiężnik był na zewnątrz, jednak jego magia chwilę później pojawiła się wewnątrz spróchniałego domu.

Harry otworzył powoli oczy.

— _Gdybyś mnie szukał, jestem na górze_.

Wiedział, że jego magia była doskonale wyczuwalna, jednak przez ten komentarz dał Tomowi do wiadomości, iż uważa go za głupiego. Mógł poczuć nagły gniew Czarnego Pana, który zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił — czyżby czarnoksiężnik nie chciał z nim zadzierać? Zaśmiał się nieco chrapliwie.

Czemu wszyscy się go tak bali? Przecież ci, którzy byli potrzebni, nie musieli. No, gdyby sobie za dużo pozwolili, ułożyłby ich, a potem znów byłby kochany. Jeśli mógł. I ci, którzy nie wchodzili mu w drogę… Tak, on też ich zostawiał w spokoju. Może robił trochę… ponurą, złowróżbną minę, jednak to do swoich myśli! Odkąd tylko wrócił, miał w planach rozmowę z Voldemortem. Mógł zrobić to na początku, ale najpierw potrzebował odpędzać się od Gryfonów. Dumbledore wezwał go raz na rozmowę, podczas której zezwolił mu rozmawiać z Malfoyem i Snape'em na temat Toma. Harry zauważył, że to był jedyny czas, kiedy Dumbledore przebywał blisko niego Lecz nie mógł narzekać — Dumbledore ufał mu. Tak samo jak ufał Snape'owi. Uśmiechnął się pokrętnie, mrużąc oczy. Splótł ze sobą palce obu rąk. Ufał, że Snape przeszedł przemianę? Że nigdy nie odwróci się w stronę mroku? Chyba właśnie miał nowy plan.

Do pokoju wpadło więcej światła, gdy Voldemort stanął w progu z różdżką w ręku.

— _Nox_ — powiedział, a światło zgasło. Pokój znów był ponury.

Harry spojrzał na niego taksującym wzrokiem, podczas gdy jego oczy błyszczały.

— Wiesz, Tom — wyszeptał, po czym oblizał powoli górną wargę, wciąż śledząc wzrok Czarnego Pana — nie lubię, kiedy przez kogoś muszę zmieniać plany. — Wstał z gracją, podszedł do nieruchomego czarnoksiężnika. Przejechał palcem wskazującym po policzku towarzysz, potem obrysował nim niemal nieistniejące wargi. Uśmiechnął się leniwie, przymykając oczy, podczas gdy skołowany Voldemort rozchylił lekko usta. Wtedy Harry zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i dał mu z całej siły w twarz; gniew na jego własnej był doskonale widoczny, kiedy Czarny Pan odskoczył z zaskoczeniem, pocierając piekący policzek. — Nigdy więcej nie ośmielisz się wpłynąć na moje plany! — wysyczał. —_ I gówno mnie obchodzi, co ci wypadnie, a co nie! Moje słowo jest ponad wszystko!_ — Magia, wzburzona przez dziką furię, ujawniała się jako małe wyładowania elektryczne, niszcząc pokój jeszcze bardziej. Podłoga drżała pod nimi, grożąc zawaleniem, od ścian odlatywała tapeta. Łóżko zaczęło chybotać się niebezpiecznie, szyba w zabitym dechami oknie potłukła się na drobne kawałki. Voldemort natomiast został przyduszony do podłogi przez mroczną moc. Włosy Harry'ego unosiły się niczym macki, oczy wręcz _świeciły_, rażąc mocniej od słabego światła, które oświetlało pokój, nim żarówki popękały.

Przerażenie Czarnego Pana czuł całym sobą, jednak gniew przysłaniał mu wszystko. Czuł się tak wspaniale… wyzwolony. Wiedział od pogadanki z Razjelem, że to zło będzie przynosić mu najwięcej radości, że to negatywne uczucia będą dlań naturalne. A kiedy Harry zapytał o radość, Razjel odparł, że to uczucie nie zalicza się ani do pozytywnych, ani do negatywnych, ponieważ można cieszyć się z cudzego szczęścia lub nieszczęścia. Harry zrozumiał w lot, o czym mówił jego ówczesny towarzysz. Teraz jednak powinien skoncentrować swój szał na kogoś, kto najwidoczniej nie wierzył w plotki.

Odetchnąwszy głęboko z zamkniętymi oczami, uspokoił się. Wszystko ustało, chociaż szyby i tak były rozbite, łóżko przełamane w pół, a tapety zwisały smętnie ze spróchniałych ścian.

Harry, nie przejmując się leżącym Voldemortem, który wyglądał, jakby ktoś rzucił na niego zaklęcie konfundujące, uklęknął na podłodze, siadając na piętach. Nie patrzył na ubranie, tak samo jak wcześniej. Zarzuciwszy na głowę kaptur, którzy rzucił niepokojący cień na jego twarz, wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Nagle pojawiła się na niej kreda. Voldemort mógł obserwować jedynie złowróżbny półuśmieszek, ponieważ resztę twarzy spowił cień. Czarny Pan, zupełnie wbrew sobie, zadrżał. Chłopak był dużo potężniejszy, niż myślał.

Tom podsunął się do Harry'ego, który zaczął rysować na podłodze dziwne znaki, gwiazdę oraz pierścień, który ją „trzymał". Pisał coś w obcym języku, mrucząc do siebie szybko niezrozumiałe dla Voldemorta słowa. Wreszcie zamknął oczy, przyciągnął do siebie obie ręce, a zamiast kredy pojawiły się czarne świece. Pięć. Ustawił je na wierzchołkach gwiazdy.

Zielone oczy nagle stały się dwoma punkcikami wśród ciemności okalającej jego twarz, po czym Harry warknął mocnym, władczym głosem:

— Mefistofelesie, Ty, Który Nie Lubisz Światła, Niszczycielu i Kłamco, Duchu Ciemności, Wielki Książę Piekła, ja, uosobienie Razjela, Tajemnicy Boga, Wielkiego Maga, Anioła Tajemnic, Wodza Najwyższych Tajemnic, rozkazuję, abyś się ujawnił!

* * *

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU CZWARTEGO**


	5. Chapter 5

Ha! Kolejny! Ładna godzinka. Północ.

**Ki-chan:** Bo tak :P I spokojnie, poczytasz. Harry się zmienił, o tak. I na pewno nie będzie jakiś nieśmiały czy coś. To głupie.

Też bym chciała, żeby szybko pojawiało się coś nowego, **zubatku**. Ale czas, niestety, sam się gospodaruje :D.

Tobie już odpowiedziałam trochę, **TOZWN**, jednak... No i masz swoje wychowanie. Drastyczna metoda, jednak skuteczna, jak widać.

**NigrumLotus:** Ale więcej już nie umieraj! Bo się załamię! A cię zdążyłam polubić po komentarzach ;]. I właśnie po to napisałam "Pakt Diabła" - w kanonie Harry zachowuje się czasem jak takie dziecko "nie wiem co mam zrobić, nic nie wiem, nie jestem pewien". A on, nawet jeśli nie chciał sławy itepe, itede to mógłby być chociaż władczy, nie?

Jestem ciekawa czemu,** shelis**. Z doświadczenia wiem, co zrobić, aby wywołać ducha lub demona (nie pytaj), więc tytuły są obowiązkowe. Mam jednak nadzieję, że po nieprzyjemnościach związanych z tamtym rozdziałem, ten ci to wynagrodzi. Przecież muszę dbać o czytelników.

Miłej lektury życzę i zachęcam do wyrażania opinii!

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY**

* * *

Cały rysunek na podłodze buchnął ogniem, który oślepił ich obu. Jednak Harry nawet nie drgnął, podczas gdy Tom odskoczył, niebywale przestraszony. Potter wyszczerzył się w złym uśmiechu, gdy z płomieni zaczęła formować się dość wysoka, szczupła postać.

Najpierw rozbłysły oczy. Były złociste, barwy piwa. Potem pojawiła się wręcz wilcza twarz pozbawiona łagodności., którą okalały gęste włosy o barwie ciemnego brązy z mahoniowymi pasemkami. Uśmiech, jaki rozciągał wąskie wargi, był równie zły, co ten, który gościł na ustach Harry'ego. Wreszcie wyłoniła się reszta białego — już nawet nie bladego — ciała, odzianego wyłącznie w czarną szatę. Była niesamowicie podobna do tej, jaką miał na sobie Harry. Mierzyli się na spojrzenia, aż wreszcie Mefistofeles cofnął się o krok, zakładając ręce na piersi. Wyszedł z okręgu bez najmniejszego problemu.

— Nieładnie kłamać — zaczął Mefisto dziwnie brzmiącym głosem. Zupełnie jakby dochodził z oddali. Tak się wydawało milczącemu i, w szczególności, przerażonemu Tomowi. Nigdy się nikomu nie przyznał, jednak bał się demonów. Nawet wolałby umrzeć poprzez samobójstwo, ale byle tylko żaden demon go nie dotknął.

— Powiedział demon — odparł na to kpiąco Harry, komentując wypowiedź Mefistofelesa. — Plotki do ciebie nie dotarły? Piekło przecież nie jest aż tak duże. — Uniósł drwiąco brew, wykrzywiając wargi.

— Wytłumacz mi, jak to jest, że mogłeś tak po prostu…

— Zabić go? — podsunął usłużnie Harry. Mefisto skinął głową, z uwagą studiując twarz… _przeciwnika_. — Cóż, to wcale nie było takie trudne, jeśli wiedziało się, co robi. Od dwóch miesięcy szukałem na to sposobu. I znalazłem. Musiałem wszystko zaplanować, bo w końcu to on wiedział wszystko. Zawarłem z nim pakt, jak Tom z tobą, ale na nieco innych warunkach. Nie wyczuł podstępu, co było dziwne, jednak mnie to pasowało. — Uśmiechnął się, patrząc demonowi w oczy. Miał hipnotyzujący głos, który sprawiał, że przeżywali to wszystko razem z nim, jakby i oni uczestniczyli w wydarzeniach. — Oszukałem go, nie łamiąc paktu, zginął, a ja… Reszty się domyślasz — mrugnął do wmurowanego Mefistofelesa.

— _Oszukałeś Razjela?_ — krzyknął z niedowierzaniem. Harry skinął głową, splatając ze sobą palce. — Ale to _niemożliwe_!

— A jednak — wyszeptał Harry ze złowrogim błyskiem w oku. Przestąpił dwa kroki w stronę Mefistofelesa, który nie drgnął. — Już wiesz, co zrobiłem, prawda? Już wiesz, co cię czeka, hm? — ta lubość w głosie wywołała dreszcz u _Mefisto!_ — A teraz chcę, byś zwolnił Toma ze swojego paktu. Masz oddać mu całą duszę, nie chcę, żeby straszył swoją gębą innych, których wokół siebie zgromadzę.

Voldemort nie odezwał się słowem; nawet on zdawał sobie sprawę, że był paskudny. Widok dwóch… istot walczących o… prawda do niego był niesamowity. Tak, z pewnością. Wysoki, dumny, lecz niezbyt skutecznie ukrywający nasionko strachu Mefistofeles i pewny siebie, uśmiechnięty Harry Potter, uosobienie Razjela. Jednak kim, na Merlina, był Razjel, że Mefisto wypowiadał się o nim ze lękiem i szacunkiem?

— Wiesz, po co ją rozdzieliłem? — zapytał kpiąco Mefisto, starając się brzmieć, jakby był panem. To on miał tu rządzić, nie oni. To on urodził się demonem, nie oni.

Harry skinął powoli głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z wilczej twarzy Mefistofelesa.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę z tej małej… niemożności — wyszczerzył zawadiacko zęby. Tom przestał oddychać i mrugać. Kiedy nie kipiał gniewem, gdy nie był złośliwy i władczy, gdy nie miał w oczach mroku, lecz rozsadzała go radość, promieniował nią… Czy był ktoś piękniejszy od niego w chwili szczęścia? _Nienawiść go oszpeca_, pomyślał delikatnie odurzony Czarny Pan. — Jednakże, Mefisto, ja mogę teraz znacznie więcej. Ja, ty i on… Wszyscy na tym skorzystamy. Tylko zerwij z nim pakt.

Mefistofeles wyprężył się dumnie.

— Nigdy! — syknął.

Harry, zamykając oczy, westchnął. Ściągnął szatę, marynarkę, podkasał rękawy koszuli. Wtedy zrobił krok do tyłu.

— Nie chciałem tego robić, bracie — jego głos był cichszy od tchnienia, lecz mimo to doskonale słyszalny w pokoju. Potem uniósł szybko ręce, po czym machnął nimi i trzymał je przed sobą. Wszystkimi palcami wskazywał na Mefisto.

Ogień zaczął go trawić, pożerać, a demon krzyczał z bólu. Próbował zapanować nad żywiołem, który zwykle się go słuchał, jednak było tak, jakby jego moce przestały działać. Harry, uśmiechając się łagodnie, miał w oczach szalony, złośliwy błysk, kiedy nie przerywał pokazu. Jęki, błagania oraz wrzaski demona zdawały się być muzyką dla jego uszu.

— ZERWĘ GO, ZERWĘ! — ryknął, kiedy płomienie sięgnęły jego twarzy. Ogień zniknął, a on patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczyma na nieskazitelne ciało oraz nienaruszony materiał. — Jak…? — wyszeptał, oglądając się z każdej strony.

— To całkiem proste, Mefisto. Iluzja psychiczna. I wszystko jasne, hm? — zaczął się kołysać na piętach, splótłszy ręce za plecami. Wręcz anielski uśmiech wykwitł na jego twarzy.

Demon cofnął się pod ścianę, oparł o nią, aż deski zaskrzypiały. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, po czym zaczął się śmiać. Najpierw cicho, chrapliwie, potem coraz bardziej opętańczo, jak to na demona przystało. Zgiął się w pół, upadł na podłogę, a histeryczny śmiech wypływał z jego ust nieprzerwanie, nie dając mu szansy na nabranie powietrza. Harry skrzywił się na to z niesmakiem, potem podszedł do wciąż siedzącego Voldemorta.

— _Powstań, Tom_ — rzekł w wężomowie. _— Cokolwiek się stanie, masz stać za mną. Zrozumiałeś?_

Czarny Pan zamrugał.

— _Tak… Ale… Chociaż powiedz mi, o co chodzi! _— zażądał.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— _Co, już nie mówisz do mnie per „Harry Potterze"? Odwaga opuściła? Mówiłem — zabierz wolę przetrwania._ — Spojrzał na powoli uspokajającego się Mefistofelesa. — Wstawaj! — warknął, podchodząc do niego szybko. Kiedy demon nie zareagował, Harry kopnął go z całej siły w klatkę piersiową. Mefisto jęknął, przewracając się na plecy. Nie bolało tak, jak człowieka, jednak musiał przyznać, że Potter miał kopnięcie. Wstał, patrząc w oczy wypełnione niecierpliwością. Nienawidził Harry'ego bardziej, niż kogokolwiek na świecie, ponieważ to on jako pierwszy go poniżył i, cóż, _pokonał_.

— Nienawidzę cię — charknął Mefistofeles, zginając palce w szpony. — Za wszystkich. Za Razjela, za siebie, za Lilith, Lajlę, Lewiatan… Nawet za Gabriela, Michała, Rafała i Uriela!

— Nie zależy mi na twojej miłości! — prychnął Harry, już zniecierpliwiony do granicy. — Zerwij z nim pakt, tylko tego żądam.

— Powinienem zabić cię za same kłamstwo! Uosobienie Razjela? Dobre sobie! — warknął, lecz machnął ręką o ostrych pazurach, a na jego dłoni pojawił się pergamin. Mefisto rozwinął rulon, po czym zaczął mówić cichym, aczkolwiek dobitnym głosem: — Zwalniam Toma Marvolo Riddle'a spod mocy cyrografu. Już nie jest moją własnością, a jego dusza znów jest cała. Na mocy zerwania paktu nie jest on już nieśmiertelny, nie ma mądrości, którą znam ja. — Pergamin zaczął płonąć, a Tom wrzeszczeć z bólu.

Harry stał z beznamiętną miną przed Mefistofelesem, który wciąż trzymał płonący cyrograf. Za plecami Pottera Czarny Pan wił się na podłodze, wrzeszcząc w niebogłosy. Nie, już nie Czarny Pan — był z powrotem Tomem Riddle'em. Wewnętrzny ogień trawił jego ciało, rozrywał organy, krzepił krew, aż wreszcie zatrzymał serce.

Mefisto pozwolił spalonym kawałkom pergaminu sfrunąć na podłogę. Leciały powoli, kręcąc młynki, aż wreszcie wylądowały na drewnianej podłodze. Harry nadepnął na jeden z nich, a ten zaczął syczeć pod jego butem, po czym zniknął.

Potter nagle uniósł głowę, uśmiechnął się.

— Dusza znów jest cała — szepnął.

Miał się odwrócić do Toma i pomóc mu wstać, ale powstrzymała go ręka na ramieniu. Przeniósł pytający wzrok na Mefistofelesa. Demon nachylił się do niego, po czym wysyczał prosto do ucha:

— Jeśli miałeś dla niego choć trochę poszanowania, nie kłam, że jesteś jego uosobieniem.

— Prawie nie kłamię — odszepnął Harry. — Po prostu nie wspomniałem, że przejąłem od niego wszystko, natomiast on dogorywa w swoich komnatach.

— Jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy… — zmrużył oczy — Razjelu. Teraz to ty będziesz mógł nosić to imię, skoro on już niemal umarł.

— Och, ależ wiem, Mefisto! — zapewnił Harry z radością. — Będę się z nim obnosił z dumą, lecz nie bój się, bracie, nie zapomnę o tobie. Jeszcze nie raz was odwiedzę.

Wtedy Mefistofeles zniknął. Harry odwrócił się do Toma, który drżał na podłodze. Jego ciemne włosy rozsypały się na deskach, kiedy leżał w pozycji embrionalnej. Harry wyciągnął rękę, a odrzucona marynarka wraz z szatą przyleciały do niego jak po zaklęciu przywołującym. Opuściwszy rękawy, założył obie części garderoby, a potem kucnął. Odgarnął włosy ze spoconego czoła Toma, uniósł go, wsadziwszy ręce pod pachy chłopca. No, może już młodego mężczyzny. Kiedy Riddle przyzwał demona, miał szesnaście lat. Ten wiek zachował się, chociaż Mefisto rozerwał jego duszę dwa lata później, aby w Hogwarcie nikt nie widział nowego ciała tego, który nazwał się Voldemortem. Sprytnie to wymyślił, ale teraz Harry patrzył na tego cierpiącego szesnastolatka, uśmiechnął się. Miał siedemnaście lat, więc był starszy od niego. Pocałowawszy Toma w czoło, wyszeptał zmysłowym głosem mu prosto do ucha:

— Wybacz, Tom, ale musisz podpisać kolejny cyrograf z diabłem. Kolejny… — uśmiechnął się złowróżbnie — Pakt Diabła. — Wyciągnął pergamin, który zapisał wczoraj w bibliotece. — Wszystkie warunki, na jakich będzie obowiązywał, a potem podpis. I nie próbuj go obejść, Tom — zastrzegł. — Pomyślałem _dokładnie_ o _wszystkim_, więc nie masz szans. Ja nigdy się nie ugnę, jak to zrobił Razjel. Teraz ten głupiec umiera w swoich komnatach, a ja mam moc. Ale to wciąż nie jest to, czego pragnę. To był tylko niezbędny krok.

— Dlaczego… — Tom przełknął, patrząc na Harry'ego ciemnymi, niemal czarnymi oczyma. — Dlaczego to musiał być Razjel? — zapytał cicho, prawie niesłyszalnie.

— Ponieważ tylko on mógł dać mi moc, jakiej potrzebowałem. — Pogłaskał go po włosach. — Ale nie przejmuj się, Tom — musnął jego czoło — ciebie to nie dotyczy. Teraz to czytaj! — warknął nagle, wciskając mu w ręce pergamin.

Riddle zaczął czytać, chociaż jego dłonie trzęsły się niemiłosiernie. Minęło chyba z dziesięć minut, nim odłożył pergamin, a potem spojrzał na Harry'ego z przerażeniem.

— Wymagasz ode mnie tego wszystkiego? — szepnął z przerażeniem.

Harry uśmiechnął się zniewalająco.

— Przecież to tylko odrobina więcej od tego, co zaoferował ci Mefisto. I ja nie rozszczepię twojej duszy, żebyś był nieśmiertelny. To nie było zbyt subtelne ze strony Mefistofelesa. — Pogłaskał go po twarzy. — Tom, doskonale wiemy, że to ja tu jestem górą. Posunę się do wszystkiego, aby mój cel został osiągnięty. Snape i Malfoy wiedzą o tym, dlatego nie próbują niczego „genialnego". Ślizgoni również. Usunęli mi się z drogi, gdy tylko wyczuli moją moc. Zdają sobie sprawę, że stałem się kimś innym, potężniejszym. I bardzo dobrze — dokończył z zadowoleniem. Nim Tom zdążył się odezwać, Potter zmarszczył się. — Hm, ale będę musiał uważać na moich przyjaciół. Zaczęli węszyć. Nie mogą tego odkryć do chwili, gdy sam to ogłoszę.

— Kto pójdzie za tobą?

Harry spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem, jakby nie wierzył, że Tom mógł zadać tak idiotyczne pytanie.

— Jak to _kto?_ Śmierciożercy, oczywiście. I kilkanaście tysięcy demonów. Wywołałem w piekle rebelię, wielu mnie poparło. Dlatego Mefisto tak się wściekał. A skąd wiem, że śmierciożercy? — Oblizał wargi. — Bo mam ciebie, Tom, a Mroczny Znak wciąż działa.

— Po co ci tak wielka armia?

— Nie twój interes. Podpisz to, miejmy to już z głowy — mruknął zniecierpliwiony Harry.

Tom przyjął pióro, które Harry wyczarował. Kiedy zapytał o atrament, Potter tylko się uśmiechnął i kazał mu się podpisać. Mefistofeles dał mu wtedy jakiś specjalny czarny tusz, ale uśmiech Harry'ego budził w nim niepokój, sprawiał, że miał ochotę jeszcze raz zastanowić się, czy warto było podpisywać cyrograf, jednak znając moc starszego chłopaka — jakież to było dziwne! — zaczął kaligrafować swoje imiona oraz nazwisko.

Już po pierwszym nacisku pióra syknął, gwałtownie przyciągając rękę do siebie, natomiast pióro upuszczając. Zaczęło robić mu dziurę w grzbiecie dłoni! Miał podpisać się własną krwią!

— Pisz! — warknął rozzłoszczony Harry. Patrzył teraz na niego, jakby miał go zaszlachtować za próbę odmowy.

Tom, przełykając ciężko, sięgnął drżącymi dłońmi po pióro. Zacisnął zęby, po czym złożył na pakcie krwawy podpis.

_Kolejny Pakt Diabła_, pomyślał, zamykając oczy.

* * *

Hermiona, kiedy wychodzili z eliksirów, zauważyła, że Harry dziwnie się zachowywał. Garbił się, kiedy chodził, nie oddał też eliksiru do sprawdzenia. Dziewczyna śledziła go aż do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie zajął swoje zwyczajowe miejsce. Zaraz jednak poderwał się do góry, nie tknąwszy nawet kawałka jedzenia, które stało na stole. Jego szaty powiewały niczym skrzydła.

Nie mogła go teraz śledzić, chociaż bardzo chciała wiedzieć, co go tak nagle napadło. Wtedy usłyszała złośliwy śmieszek Seamusa.

— Harry poleciał do swojej dziewczynki.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

— Co masz na myśli?

Finnigan nachylił się do niej.

— Och, a po co się tak stroił, hm? Poza tym, sam mi o tym powiedział. Ma z nią teraz spotkanie w Hogsmeade.

— A kto to taki? — zainteresowała się Ginny. Martwiła się o Harry'ego, więc nad swoją miłość do niego przekładała jego dobro.

Seamus wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie pytałem.

Hermiona wymieniła sceptyczne spojrzenia z Ginny i Ronem.

* * *

Harry wiedział, że iluzja zniknęła, a więc musiał wysłać sowę do Skeeter. Wzdychając ciężko, wyszedł z Wrzeszczącej Chaty wraz z Tomem. Mentalnie wezwał do siebie Hedwigę, po czym wyczarował pergamin i nowe pióro. Szybko nabazgrał kilka słów, potem powiedział sowie, do kogo ma zanieść wiadomość.

Kiedy Hedwiga zniknęła, Harry złapał twarz Toma w obie dłonie.

— Co…? — zapytał nieco zdezorientowany Riddle. Czyżby Harry miał zamiar go pocałować? Tom pamiętał swoje doświadczenia z Hogwartu z obiema płciami, jednak… No kurwa, to był Harry Potter! Chłopak, którego siedemnaście lat temu próbował zabić! Teraz to on był zdany na łaskę lub niełaskę owego młodzieńca.

Harry zbliżył swoją twarz do jego, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.

— Teraz będziesz grzeczny, jak to przystało na sługę, i zmienisz się w uroczą dziewczynkę. — Musnął lekko wargi oniemiałego Toma. — Muszę coś pokazać mediom.

* * *

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU PIĄTEGO  
**


	6. Chapter 6

No to macie szósty, skoro się wam tak podoba ;). (Jakby coś się rozwaliło, wina Explorera. Normalnie siedzę na Mozilli, ale coś się rozwaliła ;/).

**TOZWN:** No cóż, Wybraniec może wiele, co nie? :D. Biedny Tom... Biedna Heather...

Dzięki, **zubatku**! I ja, wielaka? Ledwie mest sześćdziesiąt ;]. I tak, to będzie długie. Ile? Nie wiem. Ale na pewno dużo :D. Może nawet do 40 dojadę.

Jasne, że wiem, **Ki-chan**. A co do łanjania... Co powiesz po tym rozdziale? ;]

Teraz już wiem, jaką radość ci sprawiam, **NigtrumLotus**. Tutaj już zamawiaj trumnę, bo się (chyba) uśmiejesz do śmierci :D.

**edyta:** Dziewczyna Harry'ego, sługa Harry'ego... Kurna, wszystko jest Harry'ego, co?

**Ruda098: **Mroczny Harry to mój ulubiony motyw. Nie zcierpię Złotego Chłopca. Bo, jak to powiedziała Rita, złoty aż do bólu.

Jeśli zauważylibyście jakieś błędy, ucięte zdania (Explorer mnie wkurza), napiszcie, proszę.

Miłej lektury!

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY**

* * *

Harry, stojąc w ich małej grupce w jednym z zaułków, mocniej zacisnął rękę na ramieniu drobnej, wystraszonej dziewczyny o hebanowych włosach. Drżała, chociaż był początek października, a wiatr prawie w ogóle nie wiał między budynkami.

Skeeter uśmiechnęła się jadowicie. Jej fotograf, brzuchaty Bozo, stał z tyłu.

— To dziwne, że zgodziłeś się…

— Wiem, możemy przejść do części, w której irytujesz mnie swoim wścibstwem i zakłamaniem? — warknął Harry, na co Rita nieco się zdziwiła.

Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła Pottera, nie dowierzała własnym oczom, jednak szybko zamaskowała zdumienie, by przejść do właściwej części spotkania. Trochę niepokoiła ją nowa aura chłopaka, jednak możliwość przeprowadzenia z nim wywiadu była o wiele bardziej kusząca od zastanawiania się nad zmianą, jaka w nim zaszła. Jednak musiała przyznać, że w długich włosach splecionych w warkocz było mu niesamowicie do twarzy.

— Może najpierw powiesz mi, Harry, kim jest twoja urocza towarzyszka?

Docisnął do swojego boku zaczarowanego w dziewczynę Toma.

— To Heather Moor. — Nie pomyślał wcześniej o imieniu dla swojej tajemniczej towarzyszki, jednak tak bardzo lubił wrzosy… Czemu by nie nazwać tak swojej domniemanej dziewczyny?

— Widać, że jesteś zaborczy. Zazdrosny o nią. — Rita uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

Harry odpowiedział najgorszym marsem, jaki miał w zanadrzu. Dziennikarka aż się cofnęła. Bozo natomiast zaczął robić im zdjęcia.

— Jestem — przyznał cicho. Teraz Tom stał przed nim, podczas gdy Harry oplatał go (ją) ramionami. — Ale też ufam Heather. Jesteśmy partnerami, kochamy się, więc wierzę w jej szczerość. — Delikatnie odwrócił głowę dziewczyny do siebie, spojrzał jej w oczy z twardym błyskiem w swoich, po czym rzekł niemal pieszczotliwie: — Prawda, mój wrzosie?

Tom był skołowany, jednak skinął głową. Gdyby wiedział… Nie, nawet gdyby wiedział wcześniej, nie miałby wyboru. Musiałby zostać dziewczyną, bo Harry… zażądałby tego.

— A może się pocałujecie? — zapytała Rita przesłodzonym tonem. — Idealne zdjęcie na pierwszą stronę w Proroku!

Harry spojrzał na nią przebiegle, odrobinę spode łba, oblizując wargi.

— Wywiad miał dotyczyć czegoś innego.

Skeeter uśmiechnęła się nieco jadowicie.

— Zróbmy tak: ja cię pytam o Heather, ale starą sprawę zostawiamy za sobą, hm? To jak? — Wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę.

Harry potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się radośnie. Rozluźniwszy uścisk na klatce piersiowej Toma, podał Ricie prawą dłoń. Uścisnęli sobie ręce.

— Umowa stoi.

— To teraz zdjęcie. — Rita stanęła o krok za Bozem, ale nie za nim, aby móc widzieć wszystko.

Harry, nachylając się do twarzy dziewczyny, szepnął miękko:

— Lepiej się postaraj, Tom.

— Jes… — pisnął, jednak nie dokończył, bo usta Harry'ego nakryły jego własne.

Potter położył dłonie na ramionach drobnej osóbki, całując ją czule. Jego język ledwie muskał wargi, jednak było to lepsze od najwspanialszego, najnamiętniejszego pocałunku. Takie czułe i… pozostawiało po sobie niedosyt na więcej. Tak to określił Tom, gdy Harry, uśmiechając się po wilczemu, spojrzał na dziennikarkę i fotografa.

— Już?

Rita skinęła głową.

— Może przejdźmy to wywiadu… — Machnęła różdżką i pojawiły się trzy krzesła. Na jednym usiadła Skeeter, na drugim, które stało obok, Bozo, a Harry, pojąwszy aluzję, usiadł na trzecim z Tomem na kolanach. Dziewczyna wtuliła się mocniej w jego klatkę piersiową, natomiast Potter zamruczał z aprobatą. Utkwił spojrzenie w dziennikarce, a wyraz zielonych oczu zmienił się na wyrachowany. Rita sięgnęła swoją dłonią wyposażoną w czerwone pazury do torebki ze smoczej skóry, wyjęła samo notujące pióro i pergamin. — Zacznijmy od tego… Gdzie się poznaliście, jak, kiedy…

Harry uśmiechnął się, objął w talii siedzącą mu na kolanach dziewczynkę, po czym zaczął opowiadać:

— To może wydać się trochę dziwne, nawet naciągane, ale poznaliśmy się, kiedy na wakacje pojechałem za miasto na swoje ulubione wrzosowisko — uśmiechnął się zniewalająco, a serce Rity zabiło szybciej; obserwowała go z fascynacją, kiedy jego ręce niemal niezauważalnie głaskały brzuch dziewczyny. — Jakoś tak chyba z nudów zaczęliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać, a potem… Samo wyszło — rzekł, patrząc Tomowi jako Heather w oczy. Pocałował ją szybko, słysząc, że Bozo robi błyskawiczne zdjęcia.

Tom nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Zgłupiał, mówiąc nieco kolokwialnie. Harry teraz zachowywał się… no dobrze, grał, ale to wciąż kołowało Toma. Miał się odzywać? A może nie? Miał odpowiadać na pocałunki? Zgrywać przerażonego? Udawać radosnego? W duchu był przerażony: jak Harry zareaguje po tym wszystkim? Teraz był jego panem, demonem, mógł zrobić wszystko, cokolwiek tylko chciał.

— A gdzie się uczysz, Heather — mogę ci tak mówić? — bo na pewno nie w Hogwarcie. Nie masz szat uczniowskich na sobie.

Harry uśmiechnął się ostrzegawczo do Rity, która odpowiedziała mrugnięciem.

— Heather ma prywatnych nauczycieli — rzekł Potter twardo. — Uczy się w domu, ponieważ w klasie panuje dla niej zbyt niski poziom.

Rita wydawała się być pod wrażeniem.

— Naprawdę? No proszę, dwa tęgie, zdolne umysły! Razem! — zachwycała się sztucznie. — Musicie stanowić inteligentną parę.

— Oczywiście! — pisnął Tom, uśmiechając się. Stwierdził, że może powiedzieć choć słowo, przecież Harry chyba nic mu nie zrobi? W końcu próbował mu pomóc! — Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zobaczą w moim Harrym kogoś więcej, niż tylko osobę, która pokonała Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. — Tom czuł się bardzo dziwnie, wymawiając to głupie… _coś_ zamiast swojego przydomku. Czy Lord Voldemort naprawdę było takie straszne? No dobrze, może trochę ich wystraszył mordami oraz torturami, jednak to nie znaczy, że nie miał serca, że nie był człowiekiem! Winę mógł zwalić na Mefisto. — To aż głupie, że czarodzieje dostrzegają w nim tylko nadzieję na lepsze jutro, a nie chłopaka, który ma szkołę na głowie.

— Tak, oczywiście — mruknęła Rita, po czym przyjrzała się obojgu zmrużonymi oczyma. — Powiedz mi, Heather, co na to twoi rodzice? Jak przyjęli to, że umawiasz się z Harrym Potterem?

— Jej rodzice byli sąsiadami moich zanim Voldemort próbował mnie zabić — rzekł twardo Harry, głosem zimniejszym od lodu. — Kiedy zaatakował w Dolinie Godryka, niektórzy czarodzieje uciekli, bojąc się powrotu czarnoksiężnika. Ale to powinnaś wiedzieć — dodał jadowicie, uśmiechając się zwycięsko.

_Cóż, może i zgodził się na wywiad, ale ich ukryte, bardzo chamskie komentarze nie były zabronione. Najwidoczniej zawsze tak rozmawiają_, stwierdził Tom. _Przynajmniej jest ciekawiej._

— Oczywiście, Harry — zaświergotała w odpowiedzi. — Jak rozumiem, jesteście w tym samym wieku.

— Tak.

— Długo jesteście ze sobą?

— Od minionych wakacji. Bo wiesz, Rito, ja naprawdę kocham wrzosy — wycedził.

Bozo porobił jeszcze kilka zdjęć, krążąc między nimi.

— Harry, czy chłopiec tak jak ty nie powinien skupić się jednak na nauce i Sam-Wiesz-Kim?

Prychnął.

— Nazywaj go Voldemortem, Rito. — Zauważył, że dziennikarka i jej fotograf nie podskakują na sam dźwięk imienia, lecz na chwilę zastygają. — I, jak powiedziała wcześniej Heather, ja jestem też chłopakiem. Człowiekiem. Potrzebuję relacji z innymi, aby mieć dobry nastrój.

— A spaliście już ze sobą? — zapytała wścibskim tonem Skeeter.

Tom czuł, że automatycznie zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. Jak ona mogła w ogóle pytać? Jednak kiedy spojrzał na niewzruszoną twarz Harry'ego, natychmiast mu przeszło. Jakim cudem nie zareagował na tak… intymne pytanie? Przecież każdy normalny człowiek… _On nie jest już człowiekiem_, przypomniał sobie i zadrżał. _Jest teraz demonem, a kiedy tamten umrze, będzie nazywał się Razjelem. Jego imię — jak mój przydomek — będzie wzbudzało strach wśród społeczeństwa, które będzie pytać: „Dlaczego on zszedł na złą drogę? On przecież pokonał Sami-Wiecie-Kogo!". Mam wrażenie, że ujawni się z całkiem niezłym rozmachem_.

Harry przytulił do siebie mocniej Heather, po czym, oparłszy brodę na jej głowie, rzekł niemal niesłyszalnie:

— Czy aby na pewno chcesz wiedzieć?

Rita albo miała niesamowity słuch, albo czytała z warg; skinęła głową.

— Oczywiście, że chcę, Harry. W końcu chodzi o ciebie.

Chłopiec — a raczej młodzieniec, młody mężczyzna — uśmiechnął się.

— Dla twej wiadomości, Rito Długonosa: nie, nie spaliśmy ze sobą. _Jeszcze_. — Zmrużył oczy, uśmiechając się perfidnie.

— Złoty Chłopiec… Złoty aż do bólu, hm? — odgryzła się, uśmiechając (dla odmiany) słodko.

— Ależ oczywiście — skinął jej głową.

— Ja już was nie będę zatrzymywać. Pewnie jesteście już spóźnieni — rzekła nagle Skeeter, po czym wstała z krzesła.

Krzesła zniknęły, oni pożegnali się, po czym rozeszli. Harry zaczął iść z Tomem za rękę, żeby stwarzać pozory. Gdy byli już wystarczająco daleko, Tom wyszeptał:

— Krótki wywiad.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Wierz mi, że Rita wystarczająco go wydłuży.

Poszli w ustronne miejsce, aby Tom mógł zostać odczarowany. Kiedy było po wszystkim, odetchnął. Harry spojrzał na niego z pytaniem w oczach, unosząc brew.

— Dziwnie jest być dziewczyną — rzekł w roli wyjaśnienia.

Droga z Hogsmeade do Hogwartu nie zajęła im wiele czasu. Miasteczko nie było zatłoczone, wielu czarodziejów właśnie pracowało, więc nikt im nie przeszkodził. Tom rozglądał się ukradkiem, jakby spodziewał się, że aurorzy wyskoczą zza krzaka. Jednak patrząc na wyprostowaną, lecz swobodną pozę Harry'ego, mimowolnie się zrelaksował.

Szli w milczeniu. Pan i jego sługa. Demon i czarodziej. Tom był boleśnie świadomy swojej żałosności, niskiego statusu. Jakże nisko upadł!

— Od jutra częściej będziesz Heather Moor — rzekł znienacka.

— Dlaczego? — zdziwił się Tom, marszcząc brwi.

Harry zaśmiał się drwiąco, zatrzymawszy się i przypatrzywszy towarzyszowi.

— Jesteś głupi, Riddle, czy tylko udajesz? — prychnął. — Zdjęcia będą na pierwszych stronach wszystkich gazet! Prorok sprzeda je na przykład Czarownicy za niezłą sumkę! I wywiad również. Spodziewaj się upiększeń w nim.

— Och — wybąkał, zawstydzony tym, że się nie domyślił. Pewnie Harry miał go za idiotę. Nie, żeby dbał o to, co myślał o nim _Potter_, ale, kurczę, był jego sługą. Na własne szczęście lub jego brak. Mefistofeles traktował go jak śmiecia, więc on traktował jak śmieci wszystkich mugoli oraz szlamy. Był odrobinę ciekaw, jaki będzie dla niego Harry Potter. Na razie nie potrafił pomyśleć o nim jako o Razjelu, jeszcze nie. Potrzebował czasu. Pewnie jak wszyscy ludzie, który powoli zaczną nazywać go Razjelem. Harry Potter umrze, by odrodzić się jako Tajemnica Boga, anioł strącony za pychę na Ziemię, a potem zbuntowany. _Razjel…_ pomyślał. Spojrzał na Harry'ego. _Pasuje ci. Brzmi tak samo zimno, jak się zachowujesz, mówisz. Brzmi tak samo okrutnie, jak wyglądają twoje oczy, gdy się wściekasz, wiesz? Razjel… Brzmi dźwięcznie jak twój głos, kiedy tak zręcznie go modulujesz._

— Naprawdę myślisz, że mi pasuje Razjel? — zapytał Harry przewrotnie, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

— Musisz czytać mi w myślach? — burknął Tom. Nie lubił, kiedy Mefisto to robił.

Harry zatrzymał się kilka metrów od bramy Hogwartu, zmrużył oczy, po czym złapał Riddle'a pod brodę.

_*Coś ci nie odpowiada, Tom?*_ warknął. Popchnął go do tyłu, a młodszy chłopiec zatoczył się, po czym znalazł się plecami na drzewie. Harry podszedł do niego tak szybko, że nawet nie wiedział kiedy. Pociągnął go głębiej w zagajnik, aby nikt ich nie zauważył. Musiał przerzucić swój warkocz do przodu, by potem nie był pełen gałązek i liści. _*Pytam się, czy coś ci nie odpowiada!*_ Tom wpadł plecami na kolejne drzewo. _On ma chyba jakiś fetysz z tym związany. Z rzucaniem ludzi plecami na coś_, pomyślał kwaśno, a potem sobie przypomniał, że Harry potrafił czytać w myślach. Rozszerzył oczy z przerażenia, przełykając głośno. Głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

Bał się, co Harry'emu przyszło nagle do głowy, gdy już przeczytał jego myśli. Mógł widzieć tylko paskudny półuśmieszek i świecące intensywną zielenią oczy. Drzewa wokół nich tworzył ściankę, przez którą nie było widać ścieżki.

Potter zbliżył się do niego powoli, a w jego ruchach nagle było widać kocią grację. Co miał na celu? Tom mógł jedynie spekulować na ten temat.

— Mój fetysz, tak? — zamruczał równie kocio.

_Na Merlina, jak mu się udaje tak mruczeć? To powinno być… Och!_ Myśli urwały się, kiedy miękkie usta przyssały się do jego szyi. Tom zamknął oczy, odchylił głowę. Klął w myślach tak głośno, że równie dobrze mógłby wrzeszczeć na głos. Ale nie, żeby mu się nie podobało. To było o wiele przyjemniejsze od tego, co urządzał mu Mefisto lub Lajla. A kiedy przychodził Lucyfer… Oddychał przez otwarte usta. Wróć. Dyszał. Harry na razie tylko ssał, nie dotykając go nawet jednym palcem, a on już… _Merlinie, co się ze mną, kurwa, dzieje?_

Harry oderwał się od niego chwilę później. Podczas gdy Tom był czerwony na twarzy, oddychał ciężko przez usta, a na szyi widniała teraz malinka, tak Harry był jak sopel lodu. Z zielonych oczu wyzierało obrzydzenie, usta wykrzywiał brzydki grymas. Tom powiedział sobie, że tylko_ zerknie_ na jego krocze, a jak to zrobił, jęknął w duchu: Harry'ego _nic a nic_ nie ruszyło. Widocznie… Nie wiedział, co „widocznie", jednak chodziło mu o to bardzo mocno. O co? Nie miał pojęcia.

— Wstawaj, Riddle, nie mam ochoty bawić się z dzieckiem. — Wyszedł z zagajnika.

Tom, jęknąwszy tym razem na głos, wstał na trzęsących się nogach, poprawił spodnie i, rzucając zaklęcie czyszczące, wyszedł spomiędzy drzew. Jego podniecenie dobił fakt obojętności Harry'ego. _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, mam gorzej niż z Mefistofelesem._

— _Ależ to oczywiste, Tom_ — rzekł Harry w wężomowie. _— Ja się nie będę z tobą obchodzić jak z jajkiem jak ten kretyn._

Ruszyli w stronę Hogwartu, wcześniej rzuciwszy na Riddle'a zaklęcie kameleona.

* * *

— Podsłuchałem rozmowę gryfońskich przyjaciół… wiesz kogo — szepnął Draco do Severusa, kiedy szli do lochów po posiłku. — Ponoć się z kimś umówił w Hogsmeade. Oczywiście, Dumbledore nawet gdyby się dowiedział, nic by nie zrobił. — Stwierdził, że kiedy Potter był w miasteczku, mogli o nim spokojnie porozmawiać.

— Dumbledore jest dziwnie zaślepiony. Coś mi tu nie pasuje.

Rozejrzeli się po korytarzu, upewniając, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. Na szczęście wszyscy jeszcze jedli lunch. W końcu mieli niecałą godzinę do kolejnych lekcji.

— Dla mnie też to jest podejrzane, Severusie — rzucił z namysłem Malfoy. Pochodnie oświetlały jego przystojną twarz, dodając jej blasku. Szare oczy kryły w sobie mnóstwo niepokoju. — Po pierwsze, gdzie wtedy zniknął? Po co? Czemu nic nie mówi? Jak to się stało, że _aż tak_ się zmienił? Czemu Dumbledore jest zaślepionym głupcem? Po co odrzuca przyjaciół? Co knują jego przyjaciele? Patrz, ile pytań! Na które mamy odpowiedź? Na żadne — mruknął drwiąco. Nie mógł już znieść tego drżenia, oczekiwania na wszystko. Zaczął skubać nitkę zwisającą z rąbka szaty. Kiedyś zacząłby panikować, teraz miał ważniejsze problemy na głowie.

Severus przemyślał słowa przyjaciela. Był zaniepokojony od jakiegoś czasu, to prawda, on sam zadawał sobie mnóstwo tego typu pytań, jednak odkąd Draco przypomniał mu wtedy o Czarnym Panu, napomykając o spotkaniu Pottera z czarnoksiężnikiem… Coś mu nie dawało spokoju. Obijało się o ścianki jego umysłu, nieprzejrzyste, lecz natrętne. Jakaś myśl, której nie mógł złapać… Jego oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, gdy wreszcie pojął, o czym tak rozmyślała jego podświadomość.

Draco potrząsnął ramieniem przyjaciela.

— Severusie? — niepokój wylewał się z jego głosu falami.

— Draco… — starszy czarodziej położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Malfoy, powiedziawszy szczerze, zaczął panikować. Co się działo, do diaska?

— Severusie, powiedz, co się stało? — mówił zdenerwowanym tonem, a więc szybko i niemal niezrozumiale.

— Czarny Pan, Draco, to się stało. Powiedziałeś, że Potter miał spotkanie z Czarnym Panem!

— Tak, powiedziałem — potaknął odrobinę uspokojony, ale kiedy patrzył w rozszerzone z niedowierzania oczy Severusa, zdenerwowanie powracało. — Co to ma do Pottera? Do nas?

— Przecież po dniu, kiedy powiedziałeś mi o spotkaniu… Czarny Pan ustalił pierwszego października jako datę kolejnego spotkania śmierciożerców… — szeptał. — Nie było tego spotkania. A dzień wcześniej rozmawiał z Potterem… Merlinie, co tam się stało? Czyżby on… zginął? Ale czemu nikt nic nie wie?

Wtedy do Draco również dotarło, jednak nim zdążył się odezwać, rozbrzmiał wściekły syk:

— Czyżbym wam czegoś nie mówił? Chyba ktoś tu był niegrzeczny! — Harry zbliżył się do nich powoli. Obaj patrzyli na niego z jawnym lękiem, na jego twarz wykrzywioną furią i szaleństwem jednocześnie. — Zasługujecie na to, aby ponieść konieczną karę…

* * *

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU SZÓSTEGO**


	7. Chapter 7

Na początek, wiele osób pytało mnie o Pakt Diabła... Ten tytułowy, ponieważ było na początku pytanie, czym on jest. Gwarantuję, że nie chodzi o ten między Harrym a Tomem. Ten rozdział zacznie właściwą akcję, którą pociągnę już do końca. Nie zawsze będzie przyjemnie, o nie.

**zubatek: **Jestem Bestią ;]. I tu kończę jeszcze lepiej :D.

**Ki-chan:** To tu już masz coś lepszego. No... Nie wiem. Ale teraz będziecie tak czekać na rozdziały, wybacz.

**Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach:** Cóż, poczekaj na następny rozdział, gdzie dostaną świeżutkiego Proroka z wywiadzikiem... I zdjęciem.

**Rozczarowana:** Wiem, pisałam o Mary Sue. Ale to nie jest tak, że Harry jest idealny. To są standardowe umiejętności każdego demona. Więc u nich jest przeciętny. A to na demonach opieram to opowiadanie, więc... Poza tym, właściwa akcja zaczyna się tu.

**Ruda098:** Tu masz trochę tego, jak sobie będzie radził. I wszystko zaczyna przybierać innego obrotu, na kilka spraw rzucam inne światło... Liczę, że się spodoba.

**NigrumLotus: **Liczę, że ten rozdział też ci się spodoba, chociaż nie jest zabawny. Za dużo "wyciskaczy łez" się nasłuchałam... Kurczę, staję się za miękka. Tutaj rozwieję trochę wątpliwości i zrodzę nowe.

**Nev:** Wiem, wcześniej zauważyłam, ale mój Internet odmówił współpracy i nie miałam jak poprawić. I cieszę się, że się podoba i czekasz na tysięczny rozdział.

**shelis:** Dzięki. Twoje zdanie wiele dla mnie znaczy, bo czuję, że masz naprawdę niezły gust. I czasem ciężko autorowi w niego trafić, więc tym bardziej jestem zadowolona, iż mi się udało. Mogę mieć jedynie nadzieję, iż ten też ci się spodoba.

Pisałam przy _Running to the edge of the world_ Mansona, i tak cud, że nie napisałam czegoś ckliwego.

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY**

* * *

_Biedny Severus, biedny Draco…_ pomyślał Tom, patrząc na przerażonych mężczyzn. Ale nie było mu tak naprawdę szkoda.

_*Nie masz co ich żałować. Szpiegują dla Dumbledore'a.*_

Szok, jaki przeżył, nie był tak wielki jak ten, kiedy Harry rzekł na głos:

— Czarny Pan już nigdy nie zwoła spotkania. — Złowróżbny uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz. — Od teraz to ja będę Czarnym Panem. — Nagle pojawił się między nimi, a oni się cofnęli. Tom w międzyczasie zauważył, że Harry rzucił zaklęcie zwodzące na cały korytarz, by nikt tu nie przyszedł. Harry położył im ręce na ramionach. — Wiecie, nie ufam wam. Jestem bardziej przebiegły, niż myślicie. Jeśli w ogóle to robicie — dodał. — _Tom, jeśli chcesz, potem dam ci znak, abyś się ujawnił._

— _Z radością!_ — Dla Severusa i Draco był to tylko syk, jednak jeden wydobywał się z ust Harry'ego, a drugi? Nie potrafili zlokalizować źródła głosu.

Harry przemieścił się tak, że stał teraz przed nimi. Ujął twarz Severusa w obie dłonie, a mężczyzna przestał oddychać na moment. Harry mógł usłyszeć jego gwałtownie bijące serce, chociaż powstrzymał się od czytania myśli którejkolwiek ze swoich ofiar. To dodawało tylko smaczku aktowi, który miał nadejść.

— Severusie — wymówił pierwszy raz imię znienawidzonego profesora, a brzmiało ono w jego ustach miękko i czule — jesteś taki inteligentny… Dlaczego sprowadzasz na was obu cierpienie? — Pochylił się do przodu, musnął ustami cienkie wargi, po czym zwrócił się do Draco. Wziąwszy twarz Malfoya w obie dłonie, jak zrobił to wcześniej ze Snape'em, zaczął szeptać: — Draco, Draco, Draco… Po co? Dlaczego? Nie było dla ciebie wystarczającym to cierpienie, które dawał ci Voldemort? Potrzebujesz jeszcze tego ode mnie? — Złożywszy miękki pocałunek i na jego wargach, cofnął się. Obaj byli skonfundowani, nie mogli się poruszyć. — Przykro mi — powiedział, nagle śmiejąc się radośnie, podczas gdy jego oczy błyszczały przewrotnie, co dobitnie świadczyło o braku żalu z jego strony. Uniósł ręce do góry, zamknął oczy. Obaj zaczęli płonąć, a potem rozległy się wrzaski. — Ogień chłonie wasze dusze, trawi sumienie. — Otworzył oczy — były czerwone niczym krew. — Kara jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem w zamian za nieposłuszeństwo.

Ich krzyki trwały w pustym korytarzu, pochodnie pogasły. Spowiła ich ciemność, niepokojąca i ciężka, rozjaśniona wyłącznie pożerającym obu czarodziei ogniem. Wrzaski przebijały się przez czarną zasłonę, głuchnąc na zaklęciu, a Harry utrzymywał ogień, który wykorzystał do walki z Mefisto. Każdy z nich — czarodziej czy demon — miał słabe punkty. On również. Zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę. Jednak po co miał ukazywać swoje wady, pięty achillesowe, skoro mógł korzystać jedynie z zalet? Jak tak patrzył w miejsce, gdzie stały dwie płonące postacie, pomyślał, że obaj mieli wspólną cechę z Mefistofelesem — obawiali się ognia.

Kiedy myślał tak o lękach, do głowy przychodziły mu własne monstra spod łóżka, jak je ironicznie określał, wady i cały niepokój o to, że coś się nie uda. Szybko potrząsnął głową, skupiając się na nienawiści. Myślenie w tak mało pozytywny sposób często kończyło się dla niego nadzwyczaj fatalnie, więc wolał nie ryzykować.

_*Myślę, że już wystarczy. Już nawet nie krzyczą, tak zdarli gardło.*_ usłyszał głos Toma.

Och.

Nawet nie wiedział, że nie krzyczeli. Skupiał się na wszystkim innym, tylko nie na własnych lękach i słabościach tak mocno, iż już nic do niego nie docierało.

Och…

_*Taaak…*_ zgodził się. Wziął głębszy, nieco roztrzęsiony oddech. _*Myślę… Myślę, że masz rację.*_ Uwolnił dwie ofiary spod iluzji, pochodnie znów zapłonęły, oślepiając ich na chwilę. Harry zamknął oczy, oddychając głęboko i powoli. Musiał się uspokoić. _*Ujawnij się i im to wyjaśnij. Ja muszę odetchnąć, żeby… Ugh, nieważne. Po prostu to zrób.*_ mruknął do Toma w myślach.

Sam powoli osunął się na podłogę. Oddychał głęboko, starając się uspokoić siebie, serce, skołatane myśli. Słyszał stłumione głosy Snape'a i Malfoya, którzy niedowierzali własnym oczom, iż po takim ogniu byli nietknięci. Uśmiechnął się słabo. Teraz może się domyślili, że nie zależało mu na trwałym okaleczeniu ich, byłoby to niepotrzebne, a oni byliby bezużyteczni.

Tymczasem Tom, zastosowując się do polecenia Harry'ego, ściągnął pelerynę niewidkę, a jego dwaj „śmierciożercy" wydali z siebie okrzyk zdumienia — kim był ten młodzieniec, jakim cudem miał pelerynę-niewidkę Pottera? I czyżby to jego syk słyszeli w odpowiedzi?

Tom uśmiechnął się do nich uspokajająco. Nie musiał patrzeć za siebie, by wiedzieć, że Harry leżał na kamiennej podłodze, cierpiąc. Nie wiedział, czemu odczuwał ból, ale nie zamierzał też pytać. Rozumiał potrzebę prywatności, sam często musiał pobyć samemu. Dlatego przejął na siebie obowiązek wyjaśnień.

— Draco, Severusie — zaczął, łagodnie, już na wstępie szokując swoim współczuciem słyszalnym w głosie. To on się nie cieszył z ich cierpienia jak Potter? — Wiem, że nie macie pojęcia, co się tu dzieje, rozumiem wasze skonfundowanie. Sam byłem na początku solidnie skołowany, aż wreszcie wszystko mi wyjaśniono. — W myślach uśmiechał się drwiąco, pamiętając, jak szczegółowo Harry wyjaśniał mu wszystko. A ten „nauczycielski" ton! — Po pierwsze, nie radzę wam zadzierać z Harrym. Sam miałem z nim na pieńku, ale wszystko się, na moje szczęście, ułożyło.

— Kim ty jesteś? — wreszcie zapytał Snape, mierząc młodzieńca wzrokiem. Był pewien, że nigdy go nie widział. Pamiętałby. Zwłaszcza, że chłopak wyglądał na góra osiemnaście lat, więc byłby albo w trakcie nauki, albo świeżo po szkole.

Tom rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Harry'emu, jednak on teraz leżał z zamkniętymi oczyma, opierając się o ścianę. Oddychał płytko, ale powoli.

— Ehm, Heath. Heath Moor — powiedział, przekształcając wcześniejszy pseudonim.

— Powiedz im prawdę — usłyszał słaby rozkaz Pottera.

Nie kwestionował jego decyzji, chociaż się wahał.

— Powiedz! — rzekł mocniejszym głosem Harry. — Ufam im — dodał, wprawiając trójkę towarzyszy w zdumienie.

Tom, chociaż nie uważał, aby był to najlepszy pomysł, wyrzucił z siebie zrezygnowanym tonem:

— Tom Riddle, bardziej znany jako Voldemort.

Ich miny mówiły same za siebie, co mieli ochotę zrobić.

* * *

Hermiona, Ginny i Ron wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, najadłszy się do syta. Hermiona chciała wraz z Ronem udać się na eliksiry, a Ginny pobiegła na zaklęcia. Gryfoni nagle poczuli, że nie mogli przejść, chociaż korytarz był pusty. Hermiona nawet wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła mamrotać zaklęcia, jednak i to niewiele dało.

Ron zrobił ponurą minę, próbując napierać na niewidzialną barierę. Skoro magia nie zadziałała, próbował zniszczyć ją siłą.

Granger położyła rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela.

— Czujesz to? — szepnęła, trącając opuszkami barierę. — Powinna odpychać każdego, sprawiając, że się zapomniało, po co się przyszło. Ale moc zaklęcia… osłabła na tyle, że jestem w stanie wyczuć, iż było nałożone, ale nie mogę zapomnieć o swoim celu. Jakby czarodziej… nie miał siły.

Ron podrapał się po głowie.

— Wydaje mi się, że to Harry, ale nie mam pojęcia, po co miałby… Poza tym, Seamus mówił, że był umówiony w Hogsmeade.

— Po pierwsze, mógł już wrócić. Po drugie, mam przeczucie, że nakłamał Seamusowi.

Weasley zmarszczył się.

— Po co?

Dziewczyna westchnęła. Wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel ogarniał duuużo wolniej od niej, ale żeby aż tak?

— We własnych celach — odpowiedziała wymijająco. — Harry się zmienił, jednak wciąż nie widzę sensu, aby nakładał tu barierę. Chyba że chciał z kimś porozmawiać w spokoju — dodała, gdy takowe wyjaśnienie przyszło jej do głowy.

— Przecież są nieużywane klasy.

— Spotkanie mogło być przypadkowe, więc działał pod wpływem chwili — uzupełniała swoje rozumowanie Hermiona.

Wtedy usłyszeli śmiechy oraz głosy, co zmusiło ich do zamilknięcia. Kiedy te osoby powpadały na niewidzialną barierę, wszyscy zaczęli wzniecać raban. Zbiegło się kilkoro uczniów, potem nadeszli kolejni, aż wreszcie przybyli profesor Flitwick wraz z profesor Vector. Szybko dowiedzieli się, o co chodziło rozwrzeszczanemu tłumowi, po czym spróbowali zdjąć barierę. Kiedy nie mogli sobie poradzić, poprosili Rona i Hermionę, aby sprowadzili Dumbledore'a.

Granger nie spieszyła się specjalnie do dyrektora, ponieważ chciała porozmawiać z Ronem o zaistniałej sytuacji.

— Myślisz, że jeśli oni tam będą, Dumbledore wreszcie przejrzy na oczy? I wyciągnie konsekwencje?

Weasley wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak naprawdę to już nic nie wiem, Hermiona. Harry zachowuje się dziwnie, Snape i Malfoy też, skaczą jak oparzeni, gdy tylko pada „Harry Potter", Ślizgonom znudziło się dokuczanie, a Dumbledore… Jakby go tu nie było, no nie?

Dziewczyna była zadowolona z obserwacji przyjaciela. Widocznie Ron nie był aż tak tępy, jak wszyscy myśleli. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek mieli mu to powiedzieć, o nie. Jednak miło było dowiedzieć się, że chłopak miał choć krztynę oleju w głowie i korzystał z mózgu, by myśleć.

— Wiesz, profesor Snape powiedział, że dyrektor nie zwraca uwagi na dziwne zachowanie Harry'ego. Podejrzane, nie uważasz?

— Cóż, Dumbledore zawsze był trochę dziwny. Może uważa je za normalne?

Hermiona westchnęła zastanawiając się.

— Ja bym raczej powiedziała, że został zaczarowany.

Ron wytrzeszczył oczy.

— Zaczarowany?

— Tak, Ronald, zaczarowany. To znaczy, że…

— Wiem, co to znaczy! — powiedział ostro chłopak, wcale nie mając takiego zamiaru. — Jednak chodzi mi o to, że to, no wiesz, Dumbledore. Największy czarodziej, najmądrzejszy, takie tam.

Gryfonka przygryzła wargę, nie wiedząc, jak przekazać przyjacielowi to, co wymyśliła.

— Cóż… A jeśli to Harry go zaczarował?

Ron popatrzył na nią w niedowierzaniu, wytrzeszczając oczy.

* * *

Dumbledore bardzo szybko uporał się z problemem bariery, jednak nikogo za nią nie zastali. Szybko rozeszli się w różne strony, ponieważ zabrzmiał gong rozpoczynający lekcje. Ci, którzy mieli akurat nieszczęście mieć eliksiry ze Snape'em, rzucili się w stronę lochów na złamanie karku, nie chcąc dawać nauczycielowi powodu do odebrania punktów. Oczywiście Ślizgoni spacerowali sobie, mając u niego taryfę ulgową.

Hermiona wpadła wraz z Ronem jako pierwsi. Nie, Harry i Draco już siedzieli nad swoimi eliksirami, uważnie postępując według instrukcji. Snape stał na przedzie klasy z założonymi rękoma, piorunując każdego wzrokiem. Granger postanowiła, że później zastanowi się, jakim cudem dwójka uczniów i profesor znaleźli się w klasie, chociaż na korytarzu była bariera. Jednak jej mózg nie dał jej przerwy i szeptał: _Bariera była Harry'ego, to z nimi rozmawiał. Dlatego byli pierwsi._

Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na dalsze rozmyślania, ponieważ do klasy weszli pozostali, a więc musiała skupić się na eliksirze. Robiła wszystko z przypisywanym jej perfekcjonizmem, dzięki któremu miała tak dobre oceny. Posłała nieodgadnione spojrzenie w stronę czarnowłosego przyjaciela, który był już po pierwszym etapie warzenia eliksiru, chociaż lekcja zaczęła się dosłownie chwilę temu.

Nie rozumiała tego.

Ale przysięgła sobie, że dowie się, o co tu chodziło

Wtedy odezwał się Snape.

— Jak wiecie, ten eliksir jest wyjątkowo trudny. A ja nie mam tylu par oczu, by was pilnować, więc pomoże mi mój… — wykrzywił wargi — asystent. — Z cienia klasy, wcześniej niezauważony, wyszedł wysoki, spokojny młodzieniec o blond włosach. Miał fioletowe jak wrzos, nadzwyczajne oczy, a na sobie granatową szatę. Podszedł do przodu, stanął obok profesora, po czym obdarzył klasę promiennym uśmiechem. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Malfoyu i Potterze, którzy, z niewiadomego powodu, wlepiali w niego intensywny wzrok.

I tak powstały plotki o tym, że obaj są gejami.

— Witajcie — przywitał się cicho. — Na imię mi Heath Moor — rzekł swobodnie. Zdecydował wraz z Harrym, Draconem i Severusem, że tak będzie bezpieczniej i poda się w razie czego za brata Heather, ale o tym wiedział już tylko Potter. — Będę przez pewien czas asystentem profesora Snape'a, ponieważ studiuję eliksiry na Wyższym Uniwersytecie Eliksirów i Mikstur w Londynie. Wiem, że w Hogwarcie jeszcze tego nie było, bo to dopiero pierwsza taka akcja, by studenci mogli na chwilę stać się nauczycielami, ale myślę, że miło będzie się nam pracowało.

Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w górę.

— Tak, panno…?

— Hermiona Granger. Ile pan z nami zostanie?

Heath zaśmiał się dobrodusznie.

— Do dwóch tygodni? Plus minus. Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Zgłosiła Parvati — Hermiona wciąż się pytała samej siebie, jakim cudem Patil dostała się na zajęcia z eliksirów:

— Będzie tak, że to pan będzie prowadził lekcje, a nie profesor? — zapytała słodkim tonem.

— Cóż, panno…

— Parvati. Parvati Patil — przedstawiła się Gryfonka, przybierając, w jej mniemaniu, milutki wyraz twarzy.

— Tak, panno Patil, przewiduję taką możliwość. Wtedy wasz ukochany profesor — nikt się nie odezwał, podczas gdy Snape sztyletował ich wzrokiem, który przeniósł na zaczarowanego Toma — będzie mógł sobie wziąć wolne.

Naraz do góry wystrzeliły jeszcze trzy ręce, jednak Severusowi było tego za wiele.

— Dosyć! — warknął, a wszyscy zamarli. Nie licząc Harry'ego, Draco i Toma, którzy teraz wymieniali się spojrzeniami. — Popytacie sobie pana Moora kiedy indziej, nie mam czasu na te bzdury! Zabierajcie się za eliksir!

Wszyscy pospieszne wypełniali polecenie wściekłego profesora.

* * *

Mefistofeles zapukał do ciężkich drzwi z dębu. Odpowiedziało mu wyjątkowo słabe „proszę!".

Razjel leżał w łóżku. Był chorobliwie blady, miał skołtunione włosy, a srebrne oczy straciły blask. Rozciągnął usta w wątłym uśmiechu na widok Mefisto.

— Stary druhu… — jęknął.

— Razjelu, mam pomysł. Chcesz się zemścić na szczeniaku, prawda? — Razjel zamrugał, co Mefisto wziął za nieme potwierdzenie. — Odzyskasz swoją moc, a nawet więcej. On już ci nie dorówna. W piekle nastały ciężkie czasy przez tego idiotę. Ale jak go już pokonasz… — demon uśmiechnął się, ukazując ostre zęby — wszyscy zobaczą, że przechodziłeś tylko chwilowy kryzys.

— A co się stało?

— Wiele demonów i diabłów chce pójść za nim, bo udało mu się ciebie pokonać. — Mefistofeles klęknął przy łóżku przyjaciela. Zamrugał powoli, nagle marszcząc brwi. — Ale powiedz mi, do diaska, jak to możliwe, że… — zatoczył ręką półkole, chcąc pokazać, co ma na myśli. Naprawdę był zdumiony, że jakiemuś dzieciakowi udało się wykiwać Pana Tajemnic. W końcu, jakby nie było, to on wiedział prawie wszystko, a nie jakiś tam czarodziej.

Razjel zmrużył oczy.

— Wykłócał się ze mną o jeden punkt w cyrografie. A ja, pyszniąc się jak idiota, musiałem stwierdzić, że okazuję mu łaskę, pomijając go.

— Jaki to był punkt? — zainteresował się Mefisto.

— O podziale mocy. Mam to na myśli, że oboje będziemy mogli od siebie czerpać. Chciał zmienić tak, żeby on tylko ode mnie. Stwierdził, że będzie potrzebował sił na walkę z twoim Tomem.

Mefisto zatarł ręce z uciechy.

— To nawet lepiej się składa…

* * *

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU SIÓDMEGO**


	8. Chapter 8

Wybaczcie, że rozdział taki krótki (i błędów pełno — każdy mi zgłoście, proszę). Ale nie bójcie się, w następnym dokończę TĘ SCENĘ (potem się dowiecie).

**NigdumLotus:** Wiesz, po prostu uważam, że Ron też może mieć swoje pięć minut. A co do asystenta... Jakoś trzeba trzymać Toma pod nosem Dumba. Tak naprawdę Harry nie będzie Czarnym Panem, nie w tym sensie, w jakim był Lord Voldemort.

**shelis:** Dlaczego zdziwiona? Konstruktywne komentarze, przyzwoitej długości... Czego jeszcze może chcieć autor? A co do Mefisto... Oni w ogóle we trójkę są takimi pajacami, że już się nie mogę doczekać pisania kolejnych rozdziałów, bo miny czytelników będą na 80% przezabawne.

**Humanozerca:** Dzięki. Kocham mroczne ff i tajemnice w mrocznych ff. A jeszcze bardziej kocham pisać mroczne własne opowiadania z tak pokręconą fabułą, że nawet aktualizowany na bieżąco tezaurus oraz chronologia nie pomagają. Co do wypowiedzi Harry'ego... On NIE JEST jeszcze demonem, co w tym rozdziale zostaje podkreślone. Więc może gadać jak dzieciak. Bo Razjel, koniec końców, żyje. A za Gabriela... potem się wyjaśni.

**zubatek:** Jasne! Ja wolę torturować... eee... O! Was! Tak! Krótkimi rozdziałami! Właśnie!

**Ruda098:** Zrobi dużo, bo może. Ale ja bym raczej postawiła pytanie "Co Harry zrobi z Ronem, Hermioną i Ginny?". To jest bardziej adekwatne. Przecież już było, że nie na rękę mu było ich węszenie.

**Ki-chan:** Pewno, że menda! Razjel też! Oni to same mendy! Tylko przygłupie. Harry też. Ale to potem.

**Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach:** Jasne, że będzie ciekawie! Są demony — jest impreza! Jest Harry — jest rozwałka, bo Mefisto wraz z Razjelem żądają jego głowy! Taaak! Skaczmy! I będzie duuuużo Harry'ego, Toma, Seva i Draco razem. Osobno też, wiadomo, ale łapiesz.

**Vinyalonde: **Czemu na dwa fronty? Dumbledore... A zresztą, inne rozdziały. Ale nie mają wyjścia, muszą pracować dla Harry'ego. Inaczej ich podpiecze.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY**

* * *

Było po dziewiątej, kiedy Harry wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w równie pusty kieliszek; Tom bawił się nerwowo korkiem od butelki po szampanie; Draco zwinął się w kłębek na fotelu, a teraz słuchał z przymkniętymi oczyma cichego głosu Severusa:

— Masz zamiar przez dwa tygodnie trzymać Toma jako mojego asystenta, licząc, że Dumbledore nie domyśli się, iż w jego szkole jest Voldemort?

Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od szkła, skinął powoli głową.

— A jak chcesz tego dokonać? I po co, tak w ogóle, był ci Tom?

— Najpierw, pozwolicie, odpowiem na drugie — rzekł cicho. Draco otworzył szerzej prawe oko, wyraźnie zainteresowany, natomiast Tom odłożył korek. Severus już od pewnej chwili słuchał. — Od początku miałem tak naprawdę nadzieję na to, że uda mi się zreformować nasz świat. Zacząłem wczytywać się więc w księgi o magii, aby móc mieć na tyle mocy, by pomóc tym, którzy potrzebują tej pomocy. Automatycznie stanęliby za mną. W jednej z książek pertraktujących o starożytnych wierzeniach, natrafiłem na taką, która mówiła o demonach i, co oczywiste aniołach. Zacząłem więc poszukiwać informacji na ich temat, wiedząc o przywołaniach. Potem już tylko czekałem na odpowiedni moment. A kiedy nadszedł, pokonałem Razjela jego pychą. Wiedziałem, że jeśli albo nie zabiję Voldemorta, albo nie uczynię z niego Toma, będzie mi kulą u nogi, więc wybrałem drugą opcję. Przynajmniej jest przydatny. Ożywianie trupów mnie nie bawi. Nic nie mogło stać mi na przeszkodzie, wbrew pozorom nie mam specjalnie dobrej podzielnej uwagi. Na razie w piekle jest zamieszanie, przez dłuższy czas nie dojdą do ładu z tym. A co do Dumbledore'a… Nie jestem pewien, jednak wydaje się być pod wpływem czaru, uroku… I mam wrażenie, że wiem, kto maczał w tym palce. — Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Kto? — zapytali unisono.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho.

— Mój sojusznik z piekła. Na razie nie będę go zdradzać. Ściany mają uszy.

Draco ziewnął.

— Chyba nie jesteś śpiący? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Tom. — On nam wszystko opowiada, a ty śpisz?

Wtedy Harry'emu przyszedł do głowy bardzo… hm, zboczony, perwersyjny pomysł. Uśmiechnął się złowróżbnie pod nosem, a pozostała trójka spojrzała na niego z dystansem. Potter potrzebował rozrywki… a oni mogli mu ją zapewnić w prosty, aczkolwiek wymagający poświęcenia sposób. Zatarł ręce. Jeśli mu się sprzeciwią, zawsze mógł użyć siły perswazji. W końcu przyjemność to przyjemność.

— Ja już się boję — powiedział półgębkiem Draco, jednak Harry go usłyszał; zaśmiał się perliście, patrząc na młodego i bardzo przerażonego Ślizgona.

— Mam dla was… propozycję. To będzie taka niepisana umowa. Ja wam teraz powiem, co zrobicie, ale w zamian zrobię coś dla was. Macie po jednym życzeniu — zastrzegł. — Wykorzystajcie mądrze. Jednak… — dodał, widząc otwierające się buzie — wybieracie _przed_ dowiedzeniem się, o co chodzi.

Było widać jak na dłoni, że podchodzili do tego z rezerwą, jednak jednocześnie mieli świadomość tego, iż Harry im _nie powie_, póki nie zdecydują się na życzenia. Severus miał nawet przeczucie, które dokładnie mu mówiło, że jeszcze pożałują swojego wyboru. Jakikolwiek by on nie był — na „tak" czy na „nie".

Pierwszy odezwał się Draco. Severus zrzucił pośpiech na karb zmęczenia:

— Wszystko? Cokolwiek sobie zachcę? — Harry skinął głową, uśmiechając się anielsko. — Super! — klasnął w dłonie. — Skoro tak… Chciałbym zobaczyć… Albo… Kurczę! Taki trudny wybór!

— Weź dwa życzenia, potem sobie to jakoś odbiję.

— Serio? O, to jeszcze lepiej! — Draco zdawał się nie zauważać sensu w dopowiedzeniu „potem sobie to jakoś odbiję". Najwyraźniej na razie nic do niego nie docierało. — Chciałbym zobaczyć chwilę, gdy Granger czegoś nie wie i przez to dostać najlepszą ocenę w klasie. — Harry skinął głową. — A drugie… Mmm, jakby to ująć…

Potter uniósł rękę, przerywając mu. Bez słowa wszedł do jego umysłu, nie naruszając barier, po czym opuścił go z uśmieszkiem pełnym satysfakcji.

— Jeśli tak ci zależy, spełnię również _to_ życzenie. — Malfoy przypominał dojrzałego buraka, gdy zorientował się, że Harry nie tylko czytał mu w myślach, ale również widział jego wyobrażenia tego, co chciał dostać. Pięknie! Najchętniej zapadłby się pod ziemię. Nic nie było w stanie go ruszyć, ale dotąd nikt — NIKT! — nie widział jego fantazji.

Tom zagryzł wargę.

— Zawsze chciałem prowadzić rozległe badania nad pewnym gatunkiem orłów występujących tylko w Karpatach — rzekł cicho.

— Nie posądzałem cię o coś tak… naukowego — rzekł z zaskoczeniem Harry, jednak po chwili wrócił do stanu powagi. — Dostaniesz swoje marzenie. — Spojrzał na milczącego do tej pory mężczyznę, który przyglądał się mu ze zmarszczką między brwiami. — A ty, Severusie? — Zupełnie nie przejmował się, iż używał imienia swojego nauczyciela. Dopóki wiedział, że mógł im ufać, dopóki widział respekt w ich oczach, dopóty będzie zwracał się do nich jak mu się zachce.

— Nie powiem, by podobał mi się ten pomysł.

Harry zaśmiał się krótko.

— Ależ ja wiem! Ciągle mnie podejrzewasz, a teraz twoją głowę zaprzątają myśli pokroju „Co też ten durny bachor wymyślił? Jak się dowiemy, pewnie zginiemy na miejscu". Spokojnie. Przysięgam na moje ciało, że będzie zabawnie. A teraz wybieraj! — dodał, warcząc z nagłego gniewu.

Snape wiedział, że z wściekłym Potterem nie warto się kłócić. To było jak walczyć kijem, stojąc naprzeciw miecza. Bez sensu.

— Laboratorium na poziomie z własną szklarnią na unikaty roślin. Tak, abym mógł po tym, co nam tu zafundujesz, zaszyć się tam na czas, gdy nie mam lekcji — powiedział szczerze, mrużąc oczy.

— Doskonale — powiedział dziwnie syczącym głosem, oblizując usta. Wstał, po czym zaczął kręcić palcami dziwne znaki, a usta poruszały się szybko. Po chwili poczuli zawirowanie magii — Harry zamknął ich w salonie Snape'a. — Skoro już mi nie uciekniecie, czas na zapłatę. — Splótł palce, położył dłonie na klatce piersiowej. — Jestem demonem, więc kocham rozpustę. — Uśmiechnął się szatańsko na widok ich min. — Tak, dokładnie tak, żądam od was przedstawienia. I nie mówię tu o pocałunkach, ale o prawdziwej orgii. Tylko, proszę, niech to będzie zmysłowe choć odrobinę. Gdybym chciał pornografii, nie byłoby mnie tu. — Rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu, wcześniej zepchnąwszy z niego Draco.

Cała trójka gapiła się na niego. Zupełnie jakby żartował. Prychnął. Czy oni jeszcze nie przywykli, że kiedy miał ochotę na żarty, to by już dawno się roześmiał? Uniósł palec, podpiekł ich stopy, po czym obserwował z zadowoleniem, kiedy skakali, przeklinając. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, potem uniósł brew i czekał.

Severus przeklinał gówniarza. Przeklinał dzień, w którym się urodził. Miał się… kochać? pieprzyć? z własnym przyjacielem? I do tego z… ich dawnym panem. Jednak patrząc po minie najmłodszego z nich (jakby nie było, Riddle miał teraz szesnaście lat, był więc rok młodszy od Malfoya i Pottera), musiał przyznać, że Tom był najbardziej zielony z nich wszystkich. Draco tylko lekko się rumienił.

— Potter, pożałujesz — mruknął Snape pod nosem, wiedząc, że chłopak usłyszy.

— Niewątpliwie — zgodził się. — Jednakże to potem. Wyznacznikiem tego, jak dobre będzie wasze przedstawienie, będzie to, czy mi stanie — rzekł po chwili. Opuścił spodnie do ud, ale zostawił szare bokserki. Severus zauważył, że Draco zawiesił wzrok na kroczu „oprawcy" odrobinę za długo. Po chwili Harry warknął: — Ktoś was przeklął, że stoicie jak idioci?

Mogło minąć pięć minut, ale równie dobrze pół godziny. Trójka mężczyzn — dwóch młodzieńców i mężczyzny — była bardziej zdenerwowana od najbardziej wstydliwej dziewicy. A to coś znaczyło. Jednak powoli rozbierali się, każdy patrząc w inną stronę, byle nie na siebie. Harry tylko podpierał w zamyśleniu podbródek pięścią. Łokieć spoczywał na miękkim podłokietniku.

Z uwagą studiował ich ciała. Zaczął od Dracona.

Pierwsza rzuciła mu się w oczy blizna na tyle lewego uda. Wstał, podciągnąwszy na chwilę spodnie, po czym zbadał ją opuszkiem palca. Malfoy drgnął, jednak nie podskoczył z powodu łaskotek, jakby bał się reakcji Harry'ego na „ucieczkę". Pośladki były jędrne, jeszcze bielsze w porównaniu z mleczną skórą. Miał idealną figurę, dobre rozstawienie ramion, były one odpowiednio szerokie. Szyja była nieco za krótka jak na gust Harry'ego, jednak dało się to przeoczyć. Mięśnie ładnie rysowały się pod skórą, sprawiając, że Draco Malfoy był atrakcyjnym młodzieńcem. Jego górna warga była odrobinę za wąska, ale dolna wyglądała na miękką, a ich delikatny róż zachwycał. Nie mógł narzekać na przyrodzenie, ale kilka centymetrów więcej byłoby na plus.

Wtedy spojrzał na Toma. Riddle był szczuplejszy od Dracona, ale jednocześnie niższy. W nim widać było jeszcze dziecko. Słodką twarz okalały ciemne włosy, brązowe oczy błyszczały dziwnie, natomiast policzki zdobił wręcz dziewiczy rumieniec. Dłonie mu drżały, jakby chciał się nimi zasłonić. Nie miał mięśni, ale ten konkretny był całkiem do rzeczy. Harry uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. To będzie ciekawe przedstawienie. Z pewnością.

Został mu do ocenienia tylko Severus. Wysoki mężczyzna był chudy. Miał ziemistą cerę, wykrzywioną z niezadowolenia twarz. Ręce skrzyżował na ramionach, natomiast jego penis… W skali od jeden do sześć… Szóstka. Tak, zdecydowanie. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, co mógłby mu zrobić. Wiedział, że to on będzie dominował w ich trójce, widział to po jego całej postawie. Najbardziej uległy będzie Tom, ale Severus… Taaak, Harry bardzo chętnie mu pokaże, że z nim to Snape zostanie zmuszony do pasywności. W końcu inaczej nie zasługiwał na swój tytuł demona, na imię Razjela. Tak naprawdę wiedział, że jeszcze nie był pełnym demonem, ale proces prawie się dopełnił. Czuł to po swojej mocy, która z każdą chwilą robiła się coraz bardziej wyczulona na magię innych oraz otoczenie. Jej rozmiar też się powiększył.

Usiadł ponownie w fotelu, ściągnął spodnie, buty i skarpetki. A potem czekał.

Żaden z nich się nie poruszył. Zniecierpliwiony Harry pstryknął palcami, aby podgrzać ich stopy. Po trzydziestu sekundach przeskakiwania z nogi na nogę, trójka mężczyzn — nazywajmy ich tak — spojrzała na niego wilkiem. Jednak przynajmniej jakoś się za to zabrali.

— Miejmy to już z głowy — mruknął Severus.

— Mądrze mówisz — odezwał się Potter z satysfakcją.

Snape przystanął przy Draco. I co miał zrobić? Pocałować przyjaciela? Od razu się zabrać za pieprzenie go? Pozwolił, aby jego ciało same działało w tej sprawie; położył ręce na ramionach Ślizgona, po chwili jedna z rąk odwróciła jego głowę tak, aby mógł go pocałować. Jedno oko miał zamknięte w czasie pocałunku, drugim obserwował czerwonego na twarzy Toma. Po chwili chłopak zaczął się do nich zbliżać, a kiedy był obok — zamarł. Zupełnie tak, jakby nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Draco sięgnął po dłoń Riddle'a drżącą ręką. Położył sobie ją na penisie.

Tom, rumieniąc się wściekle, zaczął delikatnie uciskać przyrodzenie Draco, drugą ręką sięgnął do jąder. Miał wrażenie, że robi coś niestosownego, a to uczucie pogłębiał fakt, iż Harry ich obserwował. Ta świadomość nie dawała mu spokoju.

* * *

„Na imię mi Heath Moor"… Coś jej nie pasowało. Ciągle słyszała o romansie Harry'ego z Malfoyem, bliższej znajomości studenta z oboma chłopcami, wiedzy Snape'a na ten temat, ale nie o to chodziło. Coś w tym człowieku było… znajomego? Nie, złe słowo. Czuła się nieswojo w jego towarzystwie. Co prawda miał z nimi wyłącznie eliksiry, jednak w ciągu pierwszego dnia jego pobytu w Hogwarcie widziała go trzy razy w bibliotece. Za każdym razem uśmiechał się do niej niestosownie. Zupełnie jakby z nią flirtował. Do tego zdawałoby się, że jest komuś tu posłuszny. Widziała jego minę, kiedy do biblioteki wszedł Harry, aby poinformować go o obiadokolacji. Wyszli ramię w ramię, jednak Moor zdawał się być odrobinę przygarbiony. _Uległy_. O właśnie, dobre słowo.

Ron i Ginny nie mieli jakichś większych problemów z Heathem. Ron tylko dziwnie reagował, gdy ktoś w jego pobliżu czynił spekulacje na temat orientacji Harry'ego. Hermiona przyjrzała się mu uważniej, a konkretniej jego twarzy, słysząc kolejną uwagę odnośnie życia intymnego jej przyjaciela. Reagował jak zakochany nastolatek. Ale gdyby był zakochany, powinien był się cieszyć z homoseksualizmu Harry'ego. Więc to nie było to.

_Merlinie, co ja mam zrobić? Przecież wiem, jak Harry reaguje, gdy ktoś wtrąca się w jego sprawy._ Zagryzła wargę. _Jednak z drugiej strony tak bardzo się martwię, że przedwcześnie osiwieję._

_*Właśnie, więc się, kurwa, nie wtrącaj!*_

Nagła odezwa w jej umyśle totalnie ją zszokowała, że aż podskoczyła na krześle. Harry… Czyżby umiał posługiwać się połączeniem telepatycznym? Czy nauczył się tego w czasie tych pięciu dni?

— Hermiona? — szepnęła Ginny. — Wszystko w porządku?

Granger na początku chciała potwierdzić, jednak po chwili zmieniła zdanie.

— Nie, nie jest w porządku. Harry umie posługiwać się telepatią. Nagle odezwał się w moim umyśle — powiedziała cicho tylko do dwójki swoich przyjaciół.

— Co powiedział? — zapytał Ron. Nawet jeśli był zaskoczony, nie pokazał tego po sobie, co Hermiona przyjęła z wdzięcznością.

— Powiedział, cytuję: „Właśnie, więc się, kurwa, nie wtrącaj". Wcześniej myślałam o tym, że się zamartwię… — Oblizała spierzchnięte wargi. — Nie wiem, co jeszcze przed nami ukrywa, jednak powoli zaczynam się go bać. Naprawdę.

Ginny wymieniła z bratem krótkie spojrzenia.

— Hermiono, nie słyszałaś nigdy, że aby nawiązać połączenie telepatyczne, trzeba zgody osoby? Musiałby „zapukać" do twojego umysłu i poprosić o zgodę na wejście. — Weasley zagryzła wargę, wyłamała palce w prawej ręce, aż kości nieprzyjemnie jej strzeliły. — Nie da się ot tak przemówić do kogoś. Inaczej wciąż słyszelibyśmy głosy tych, którzy próbowaliby sobie żartować.

_*Nie wierzysz własnej przyjaciółce, Ginewro? Nieładnie, nieładnie…*_ Zdębiała, włoski stanęły jej na karku, gdy usłyszała słowa, a potem echo okrutnego śmiechu. _*Koniec końców stwierdziłem, że mogę was poinformować o tej zdolności. Jednak nie węszcie dalej. To się może źle dla was skończyć*_ rzekł złowrogo. _*Wierz mi, że jeśli przyjdzie mi wybierać między waszym życiem oraz moim celem, nie zawaham się wybrać celu. Tego, do czego dążę. Nie przeszkodzicie mi!*_

Stała jak sparaliżowana i pewnie nie kontaktowałaby dłużej, gdyby Ron nią nie potrząsnął.

— Ginny! Co się stało?

Czuła, że krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy, ona sama drżała niekontrolowanie. Opadła na podłokietnik fotela, na którym siedziała Hermiona. Granger objęła ją ramionami.

— To on — szepnęła Weasley. — On powiedział… Że nas zabije, jeśli będzie trzeba. Mamy przestać węszyć. On wie… On wie! — jęknęła, po czym wtuliła się w Hermionę, jakby dziewczyna była w stanie ją uratować przed Harrym.

Granger wymieniła poważne, zatroskane spojrzenia z Weasleyem, mechanicznie głaszcząc Ginny po plecach.

* * *

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU ÓSMEGO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Czekoladko**, cieszę się niezmiernie, że ci się podobało. Naprawdę! Mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziesz po tym rozdziale.

**Ruda098**, to wspaniale! Miło słyszeć słowa pochwały. Czytać. Jeden pies.

**Ki-chan**, bo zrobiłam to tu, złotko. Lubię torturować ludzi. Psychol ze mnie.

Tobie mówić nie muszę, że jestem wdzięczna, **TOZWN**, prawda? Uwielbiam z tobą pisać, więc... Ale zapłata potem.

**zubatku**, cóż za trafne określenie mej osoby! Tak, jestem sadystą, znajduję skłonności do masochizmu, ale na razie daję wam to - dokończenie "akcji".

**NigrumLotus**. Ty! I kto tu o niezaspokojeniu mówi! Co z twoim tekstem, hm? I co JA mam powiedzieć? Ale masz tu, ty... zboczuchu! Znaczy nie większy ode mnie, co to, to nie, ale wciąż zboku. No i przyjaciele... Jeszcze nie wiem, czy ich uśmiercić. Mam dwie wersje tego, jak się potoczy, obie zajebiste. I dupa.

No i koniec odpowiedzi na komentarze.

Oddaję długo oczekiwany rozdział w wasze ręce i zachęcam do czytania **moich własnych opowiadań** na FictionPress (link w profilu, bo tu nie chce mi zaakceptować nawet ze spacjami).

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY**

* * *

Komnatę oświetlono wyłącznie świecami, które spoczywały bezpiecznie w kandelabrze zwisającym z sufitu. Sklepienie było ponad cztery metry nad ich głowami, jednak płomienie około setki świec dawały wystarczającą ilość światła. Okna wychodziły na północ i zachód, lecz księżyc schował się za chmurami, więc nie mógł dodatkowo wlać swego światła do pomieszczenia. Stół został nakryty czarnym, ozdobnym obrusem, a służący zastawili go srebrem oraz mnóstwem potraw. Do mebla dostawiono dwanaście krzeseł z czarnym obiciem. Stół wraz z siedzeniami tworzył hebanowy komplet.

Ciężkie drzwi otwarły się. Dwanaście postaci przekroczyło próg. Sześć w czarnych i sześć w białych szatach. Biali mieli na swoich złote hafty, natomiast czarni — srebrne. Każdy z nich miał skrzydła, jednak wszystkie różniły się od siebie.

Zajęli miejsca tak, aby siedzieć na przemian. Dawało to pewnego rodzaju poczucie równości na posiedzeniu. Każdego z nich obejmował immunitet polityczny, jednak przecież chcieli współpracować, więc raczej nie było mowy o morderstwie jednego z dwunastu członków posiedzenia. Delegacja nieba była sztywna, lecz nim rozpoczęli obrady i pertraktacje, podano najlepsze czerwone wino, więc mogli się rozluźnić przed najcięższą z prób.

Po kieliszku alkoholu przemowę zaczął przewodniczący z piekła, Astaroth:

— Jak zapewne wszyscy wiecie, cudem udało się nam uratować Razjela. — Przełknął. — Mefistofeles wraz z grupą healerów przywrócił go do stanu używalności dzięki swojemu lotnemu umysłowi. Teraz pracują, aby zemścić się na chłopaku, który działa przeciw nam.

— Ma coś przeciw niebu? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Gabriel.

— Tak, ma — odpowiedział za Astarotha Belzebub. — Nie wiemy co, jednak jego działania przyniosły piekłu straty. Udało nam się stłumić powstania i całe to gówno, które przez niego mieliśmy, ale są tacy, którzy chcą się wymknąć do niego. Jakby liczyli, że to on wygra wojnę. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Chcecie zawrzeć koalicję — powiedział Uriel, od razu przechodząc do sedna sprawy.

— Dokładnie. — Astaroth uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, iż aniołowie wcale nie byli tacy głupi. Oblizał usta. — Potrzebujemy waszej stałej armii, dołożymy swoją, a potem ruszymy na dzieciaka i znów będzie spokój.

— Cóż… — Rafał, najłagodniejszy z obecnych, zagryzł wargę. — To może nie być wcale takie proste. Nim wydadzą zgodę na wysłanie Zastępów, może minąć trochę czasu. Michał będzie musiał osobiście apelować do Kanclerza. Ale to i tak krócej niż dwóch tygodni nie zajmie, a przecież nie wiemy, co głupi chłopak wymyśli.

W stronę stołu wychylił się podekscytowany Zafriel.

— A ja mam takie pytanie… — Jego szafirowe oczy błysnęły. — Jakim cudem udało mu się ograbić Razjela z mocy?

Wtedy odezwał się Mefisto, który na razie jako jedyny miał pojęcie, co to był za cud.

— Razjel uniósł się pychą i dał dzieciakowi zmienić podpunkt cyrografu. Jednak — uśmiechnął się jadowicie — przejrzałem tenże pakt i znalazłem kruczek prawny. Razjel, jako strona pokrzywdzona, ma prawo się zemścić, tak jest zapisane w Piekielnej Księdze. Jednak na samym dokumencie było, iż jeśli moc któregokolwiek podpunktu zostanie użyta _przeciw_ demonowi, demon ów może odzyskać swoją moc i stoczyć pojedynek z kłamcą, podczas gdy ten straci moc od demona. Pojedynek musi być oficjalny, inaczej czarodziej pozostanie potężniejszy.

— Rozumiem — mruknął Zafriel.

Mefistofeles skinął mu głową. Powiedział częściową prawdę. Drobnym druczkiem było coś innego, jednak obiecał Panu Tajemnic, że nikomu nie powie. Nie wnikał w motywy Razjela, jedynie zastosował się do jego prośby.

— Na razie odłóżmy obrady, zajmijmy się posiłkiem — przerwał ciszę Astaroth, a pozostali poparli go szerokimi uśmiechami.

Każdy nakładał sobie potrawy, jaką chciał, niektórzy nawet brali niewiele z każdej, aby spróbować wszystkiego. Astaroth wymienił spojrzenie z Mefistofelesem. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Mefisto, uśmiechając się delikatnie, wzruszył ramionami. Astaroth sięgnął po srebrny kielich z winem, upił łyk, po czym znów go odstawił. Semyazza był teraz w towarzystwie Abaddona i Lucyfera na obradach, może był z nimi również Asmodeusz. Chociaż, znając Asmo, przesiadywał w jednym z barów z Samem. Astaroth zadrżał. Gdyby on miał takiego staruszka, powiesiłby się. Nawet Lilith nie była taka zła w porównaniu do Samaela. _Skoro już o tym myślę, jestem ciekaw, gdzie podziała się Lilith z Naamą. Obie miały przyjść po obradach do mnie, ale Ejszet powiedziała, że rano gdzieś wyjechały._ Rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle. _Mam nadzieję, że przyjdą. Sprawa płonie mi w rękach_.

Ugryzł kęs mięsa. Spotkanie musiało zakończyć się pomyślnie, musieli zacząć współpracować, bo inaczej wielu mieszkańców piekła po prostu ucieknie na Ziemię. Wiedział, że w piekle były teraz trudne warunki, skoro magia Razjela osłabła. Już nie wspomagała on wszystkiego, co tu było. Nie otulała ich swoim mrokiem. Westchnął. Lud potrzebował nadziei. A bez Razjela przy boku Lucyfera tracili ją. Adramelech i Moloch jak wyruszyli miesiąc temu, tak do teraz ich nie było. Pozostawało kwestią dni, aby wszystko zaczęło im się sypać na głowy.

Wreszcie skończyli posiłek, a głos zabrał Gabriel:

— Nie muszę chyba przypominać, panowie, że w tym szczególnym wypadku jest wymagana od was uczciwość? — Demony pomruknęły. — Dobrze — zatarł ręce. — Pokażcie te dokumenty, przeczytam je, a potem omówię z moimi towarzyszami. Jeśli jakaś kwestia nie będzie nam odpowiadać, poinformujemy was niezwłocznie.

— Doskonale! — Azazel uśmiechnął się pokrętnie. Wstał od stołu. — To my was zostawimy na jakiś czas samych, panowie. Nie chcemy naciskać na waszą decyzję. — Jego szare oczy błysnęły. — Liczymy w końcu na owocną współpracę obu stron. — Wyszedł jako pierwszy, za nim poszła pozostałą piątka, a lokaj przyniósł aniołom dokumenty.

* * *

Harry niemalże zamruczał, kiedy Draco, naciskając lekko na ramiona Toma, zmusił go do klęknięcia. Riddle, odrobinę spanikowany, zerknął najpierw do góry, a potem na Pottera. Harry, oblizując zmysłowo wargi, prawie niezauważalnym gestem kazał mu kontynuować. W tym czasie Severus przerwał całowanie przyjaciela, a zajął się jego wejściem. Chciał go przygotować, aby nie sprawić mu bólu. Jego palce zwinnie wślizgnęły się między pośladki młodzieńca, który bezwolnie poruszył biodrami, a jęk wyrwał się z jego ust. Snape przełknął ślinę. Nie powiedziałby tego na głos przy najgorszych torturach, jednak ten dźwięk podniecił go. Powoli jego środkowy palec wszedł w gorące wnętrze, po czym zaczął się poruszać. To wywołało serię jęków i sapnięć, które, gdyby trwały dłużej, doprowadziłyby go do końca.

Dracon czuł w sobie palec Severusa, potem jeszcze kolejne dwa. Zamruczał, rękami stabilizując ruchy głowy Riddle'a. Nie chciał, aby chłopak zrobił to za szybko. Skoro teraz zajmowali się nim, niech zrobią to porządnie. Nigdy by się nie przyznał — a w szczególności Snape'owi — ale jego przyjaciel odrobinkę go pociągał. Ociupinkę. Troszeczkę. Tyci, tyci. Naprawdę. Jednak to wystarczyło, aby był zadowolony z zadania, które wyznaczył im Potter. Jeśli można było to nazwać zadaniem. Ciepłe palce w pupie, gorące, mokre usta na jego męskości… Brakowało mu tylko kogoś, kto by go całował…

— Nie staracie się! — dobiegło go niezadowolone warknięcie od strony fotela, które skutecznie go ostudziło. Zarumienił się niemal niezauważalnie. Spoglądnął na niezadowolonego Pottera, Severus i Tom uczynili to samo. — Jesteście tak gorący jak trójka staruchów! — Splunął w bok, brudząc dywan. Snape skrzywił się, bo był to jego dywan. Harry wstał gwałtownie, a jego moc otuliła ich, naciskała, wyciskając powietrze z płuc. — Wiecie, co to znaczy gorący, podniecający seks? Wiecie? — krzyknął, nie kryjąc gniewu; zielone oczy ciskały błyskawice. — Może mam wam zademonstrować, jak powinno się jęczeć? Jak powinno się ssać? Jak powinno się pieprzyć? — Nagle pojawił się po lewej stronie Severusa, chwycił go od tyłu za włosy i przybliżył twarz do swojej. Snape, przełknąwszy, mógł policzyć maleńkie złote plamki w jego tęczówkach, których wcześniej tam nie widział. — Nic nie wiecie o tej sferze życia? Czy wy jesteście kretynami? — Widocznie było to pytanie retoryczne, ponieważ w następnej sekundzie wpił się agresywnie w jego wargi.

Snape'a przeszedł prąd. Dreszcz to za mało. Miał wrażenie, jakby chłopak nie tyle, co chciał go nastraszyć czy „nauczyć", ale miał ochotę go pocałować już od dłuższego czasu. A może tylko mu się wydawało. W końcu Potter był teraz jednym wielkim znakiem zapytania. Dalsze rozważania przerwało wślizgnięcie się języka do jego ust — dopiero teraz zauważył, że chłopak jedynie ssał i pieścił jego wargi swoimi. Ręce Severusa zwisały luźno przy jego bokach, chociaż podświadomie chciał nimi przyciągnąć chłopaka jeszcze bliżej. No, może nie tak znów podświadomie. Kiedy te zachłanne usta całowały go w ten sposób, język atakował jego język i podniebienie, nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, co szczeniak potrafiłby zrobić w łóżku. Jęknął w myślach, jednak nie z przyjemności. _Severusie, przestań! To tylko pogorszy twój stan! _Czuł krew spływającą w dół, ale z całej siły starał się ją powstrzymać. Widocznie Potter wiedział o tej marnej próbie, bo jego ręka, która do tej pory trzymała go za policzek, zjechała na jego krocze. Dłoń zacisnęła się przyjemnie na twardniejącym organie. _Trafiony, zatopiony_, pomyślał jeszcze żałośnie, cytując mugolskie powiedzenie podczas gry w statki. Okropnie przyjemne uczucie rozeszło się po całym jego ciele; zamruczał w usta Pottera. Chciał przejąć pałeczkę, jednak na to Harry tylko pociągnął jego włosy do tyłu.

Snape uchylił powieki i aż się zachłysnął z wrażenia — Potter patrzył na niego kpiąco, bez rumieńców, zupełnie odprężony. Jakby nic nie czuł. Jakby nic go nie podniecało. Przełknął ślinę. Teraz wiedział, że „zadanie" było niemalże niemożliwe do zrealizowania. Skoro nie podniecił się tak namiętnym, gorącym pocałunkiem, ba!, nawet się nie zarumienił, to jakie oni mają szanse? Tymczasem ręka Harry'ego puściła jego włosy, druga wróciła na policzek. Poklepał go kilka razy, a Snape się przy tym krzywił.

— Nieźle. Ale to wciąż mało. Powinieneś wykrzesać z siebie więcej życia, Severusie. To było sztuczne. Na koniec się obudziłeś, to fakt, jeśli jednak tak całowałeś swoje partnerki czy partnerów… — zacmokał. — Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby cię zostawiali, bo nie umiałeś całować. Kiepski jesteś.

Severus zmrużył oczy.

— Ty… — syknął.

Harry uniósł brwi.

— Ja? Nie, ja umiem całować. To _ty_ nie umiesz.

— Ty…! — warknął głośniej, a na jego twarzy pojawiał się coraz gorszy mars.

Harry uśmiechnął się niczym chochlik.

— No, dalej, dokończ — powiedział cicho. Oblizał powoli usta, patrząc w czarne oczy wypełnione furią. — Dokończ myśl. Zobaczymy, czy ją przeżyjesz.

— Wiesz dobrze, że gardzę tobą i swoją parszywą egzystencją — mówił tak cicho, aby słyszał go tylko Harry. — Ale nie chcę umrzeć ze względu na Draco. On jest moim przyjacielem, sojusznikiem w życiu.

Potter zaśmiał się rubasznie.

— A to dobre! Pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem. Ale tak bardzo się _boisz_ — wyszeptał z lubością, paznokciem kreśląc po jego policzku; naciskał na skórę aż do krwi — że to aż śmieszne.

Snape uniósł brew, zapominając o dwóch przyglądających im się towarzyszach.

— Niby czego mam się bać? Ciebie? Pokracznych istot zwanych demonami? Istnieją tylko w podaniach dla mugoli. Można to wszystko włożyć między bajki.

— Tak jak my, Severusie — odezwał się nagle Tom; miał spokojny, choć nieco zrezygnowany głos. — Dla mugoli nie istniejemy, prawda? Tak samo elfy, wróżki, trytony, cyklopy, smoki, ale jednak są na tym świecie. Tak samo jest z aniołami i demonami. Wiem, że istnieją, bo z jednym podpisałem cyrograf. Harry go złamał. I teraz…

— Dość! — warknął Potter, piorunując Toma wzrokiem.

Snape szybko spojrzał na Draco. Oczy Malfoya błysnęły zrozumieniem. Ten władczy szczeniak nie chciał, aby się o czymś dowiedzieli.

— Ponoć nam ufasz — rzekł Snape drwiąco.

— Bo tak jest — odparł spokojnie Harry. — Jednak nie lubię się dzielić informacjami, gdy wiem, że wam nie będą potrzebne. Ta informacja służy jedynie mnie oraz moim przeciwnikom. — Jego oczy błysnęły złowieszczo. — Chyba że jesteście przeciwko mnie.

— A nie? — mruknął Snape.

Potter zaśmiał się pod nosem.

— Gryfońska odwaga… — Severus nie skomentował, a jedynie zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. Nagle młodzieniec machnął ręką. — Wracajcie do zabawiania się. I mnie. — Usiadł w fotelu, odgarniając włosy. Położył je sobie na kolanach i chyba nieświadomie przeczesywał palcami.

Tom westchnął. Nastroje Pottera zmieniały się szybciej od humorów kobiety w ciąży. Takie przynajmniej miał wrażenie. Zabrał się z powrotem za dogadzanie Draco, natomiast palce Snape'a znów wylądowały w tyłku Malfoya. Ślizgon szarpnął się, jęcząc głośno. Riddle uśmiechnął się do siebie, a potem polizał penisa na całej długości. Kiedy zapomniał, że obok siedział Harry, nie przejmował się tym, co potem o nim mogą pomyśleć. Liczyło się tu i teraz. Dlatego złapał go delikatnie w zęby, po czym w powolnej torturze oddalał się głową. Jego zęby drażniły delikatną skórę, wrażliwą na najlżejszy dotyk. Draco wczepił się palcami w jego włosy, zadrżał.

Severus wyjął palce, rozglądnął się za lubrykantem. Zero. Zaraz, był w swoich komnatach… Gdzieś powinien być jeden. Chyba że Potter przyniósł ze sobą wazelinę.

_*Łap, Severusie*_ usłyszał złośliwy głos. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, unosząc brwi. Chłopak jakby się nie poruszał, a jedynie mrugał i wgapiał w nich. _*Mam dla ciebie wazelinkę, bo widzę, że potrzebujesz*_. Po chwili w jego stronę szybowało pudełeczko z substancją. Złapał ją, cały czas obserwując szczeniaka. Był niemal pewien, że Potter w ogóle się nie poruszył, a mimo to… Zerknął na pudełko. _*Czyżbym poruszył się za szybko, abyś mógł to zobaczyć?*_ zaśmiał się. _*Uwielbiam tę sztuczkę. Zdumienie ludzi jest świetne. Podpatrzyłem ją u Ejszet. Świetna kompanka. A jaka zabawna!*_

Snape nie miał pojęcia, kim była Ejszet, jednak niewiele go to obchodziło. Na razie miał większe problemy na głowie. Na przykład jak nie zranić przyjaciela, jednocześnie nie narażając się Potterowi. Spojrzał na swojego stojącego członka. Tak, _to_ był problem niezłych wymiarów… Znaczy sporych rozmiarów.

Dwoma palcami otworzył pudełeczko, nabrał nimi śliskiej substancji, po czym rozsmarował ją na męskości. To samo zrobił też z wejściem Draco, aby wejść jeszcze łatwiej. Naprawdę lubił Malfoya, nie chciał, aby chłopak nie mógł jutro przez niego chodzić. Bo kto wtedy dorównałby tej irytującej Granger na eliksirach, jeśli nie Dracon? Ktoś przecież musiał czynić honory.

— Nie bój się, bez problemu bym ją pokonał. Nie zapominaj, że już nie jestem tamtym irytującym gówniarzem — usłyszał melodyjny, zadowolony głos Pottera.

— Możliwe — przyznał Snape. Jego członek drgał, stojąc u wejścia Draco. Nie powiedziałby tego nikomu, a w szczególności przyjacielowi, jednak miał ochotę po prostu w niego wejść i kochać się z nim do nieprzytomności. „Pieprzyć" było dla niego za ostre. O innych słowach tego pokroju nie chciał myśleć.

_*Jesteś zabawny, Severusie. Draco myśli podobnie. Ale skąd ja mógłbym to wiedzieć…*_ Kpina w jego głosie wybijała się ponad wszystko inne. Podkreślał swoją wyższość. Ale był tylko durnym dzieciakiem z chorymi ambicjami. Jeśli w ogóle jakiekolwiek miał. _*Gwarantuję ci, że Draco będzie mi wdzięczny. A ty… Ty będziesz się tylko przyglądał. Pamiętaj, że nie wiesz, komu chcę podać Wywar Żywej Śmierci. W końcu mam pięć buteleczek z eliksirem, który przygotowały twoje ręce.*_ Nie bolało, jedynie irytowało. Snape zacisnął ręce w pięści. Może ociupinę zaczął się obawiać o Malfoya, ale, według jego obserwacji, byli mu na razie potrzebni.

Położył ręce na biodrach Draco, a potem wszedł w niego płynnie. Malfoy krzyknął, na jego twarzy pojawił się błogi wyraz. Dyszał ciężko, urywanie, gdy Snape powoli w niego wchodził i wychodził. Tom zaczął szybko oraz sprawnie pracować nad jego przyrodzeniem, które już niedługo miało wydać owoc rozkoszy, jaka opanowała Dracona. Riddle dmuchnął na nabrzmiałego penisa, po czym zachichotał złośliwie, gdy jego „ofiara" zadrżała. Zaczął tańczyć językiem na pulsującym członku, rękoma przytrzymując wyrywające się do przodu biodra chłopaka. Mógł być młodszy, ale, jakby nie patrzeć, żył od niego dłużej. W stałych odstępach czasu czuł biodra Severusa, gdy ten wchodził w przyjaciela z ustami przy bladej szyi.

Wiedzieli, że przyjemność, jaką dawali Draco, odzwierciedlała rozkosz, która obejmowała nich samych. Jeszcze tylko trochę i wszyscy…

— DOŚĆ! MAM WAS, KURWA, DOŚĆ! JESTEŚCIE ŻAŁOŚNI! JUŻ BYLE GÓWNIARZ ZROBIŁBY TO LEPIEJ! JEDNA KURWA POTRAFI WIĘCEJ OD WASZEJ TRÓJKI RAZEM WZIĘTEJ! — ryknął wściekły Harry, stojąc z marsem na twarzy. Jego włosy falowały, magia wibrowała, unosząc wszystkie lżejsze przedmioty w pokoju. Furia rozsadzała go od środka.

Trójka zamarła. No to pięknie. Merlin będzie ich zbierał ze szkłem powiększającym w ręce. A może nawet będzie musiał rzucić na siebie zaklęcie kurczące. Harry wyglądał, jakby miał kogoś za chwilę zabić. Ze szczególnym okrucieństwem, dodając.

Harry wystawił przed siebie rękę. Jego dłoń drżała wyraźnie. Delikatnie podkulił cztery palce, a wskazujący wycelował w trójkę towarzyszy. Zamknął oczy.

_*CONFESSORIS ANIMA!_* ryknął myślowo. _*__Te dignus dolor et solitudini! Poena esse molesta! Nihil possis vivere!*_

Ich ciała zdawały się rozlatywać. Myśli przestały być myślami. Ból przyćmiewał wszystko. Krzyki. Szum. Ale czyje krzyki? Te wrzaski należały do nich. Wiedzieli. Nie, nie wiedzieli. Ich świadomość dotknęła granicy szaleństwa, powoli zaczęła ją przekraczać. Zasłużyli… Samotność. Ale razem… Jeszcze trochę… Błogostan. Niebo. Ogień. Ból. Rozszczepienie na dwoje. Nie! Nie mogą się poddać! Granica normalności. Czerń i biel. Pomiędzy była szarość. Tęcza. Ryk. Albo jęk. Brzmiał tak samo głośno. Nie mogą przekroczyć… granicy… Nie mogą… poddać się. Przegrać. Ból ich wykańczał. Szarość mieszała się z tęczą. Światło! Nie, to zwidy! Zwodzą cię! Nie rób tego! Krew. Czujesz to ciepło? Krew. Twoja krew. Płynie dzięki mnie! Dziękuj mi. Oczyszczam cię. Ale wciąż jesteś winny. Zasługujesz na karę. Powinieneś przeżyć. Szaleństwo jest zatracające, prawda? Ból. Cierpienie. Wrzask. Rozerwanie. Koniec świadomości. Ludzie postapokaliptyczni. Nikt cię nie uratuje. Apokalipsa. Armagedon. Anihilacja. A… Co jeszcze? Autodestrukcja. Agonia. Asceza. Życie jest bez wartości, nie zrobiłeś niczego, aby było cenne. A co z moją autodestrukcją? Czynisz się jeszcze bardziej bezwartościowym, niż byłeś. Umrzesz, wiesz? Uśmiech. Czuły. Ale pokrętny. Zawsze było "ale". Wszędzie. Czerń. Prostokącik światła. Nikt nic nie wie. Jesteście postludźmi. Nic nie możecie zrobić. Pomrzecie tak, jak teraz stoicie. Co oni komu zrobili? Czym narazili się Merlinowi, że tak cierpieli? Wiecie, czemu tak jest. Taka była kolej rzeczy. Krąg życia. Musicie umrzeć, aby inni mogli żyć. Nie! Nie musieli! Oni będą współgrać! Szarość. Tęcza. Biel. Oddech. Nie, to już było sapanie. Ciężkie dyszenie. Ból rozrywający mięśnie.

Draco powoli otworzył oczy.

Był cały. Jęknął. Okazało się, że leżał na podłodze obok sztywnego Severusa. Tom również odzyskał przytomność. Nie wiedział, co Potter zrobił, ale nie chciał doświadczać tego ponownie. To było koszmarne. Czuł się… niczym. Był w próżni swoich lęków, próżni pełnej bólu i rozpaczy. Nie chciał wracać. Odetchnął głęboko, zamykając na powrót oczy. Wtedy świadomość odzyskał również Snape.

Harry stał przed nimi, ubrany w czarne, ciężkie szaty. Wyglądał niczym mroczny władca, natomiast jego uśmieszek był podły. Zielone oczy błyskały spokojem. Sprawiał wrażenie zrelaksowanego.

— Teraz już wiecie, czym jest psychiczny ból. Sięgnąłem do waszych serc, rozerwałem je, aby dostać się do waszych lęków, obaw, strachów. Od dziś wasz bogin przybierze moją postać. — Uśmiechnął się łagodnie; z tego uśmiechu zniknęło szaleństwo, została czułość i delikatność. — Następnym razem radzę wam spełniać moje polecenia. Możecie wrócić do siebie. Trochę się zagalopowałem i trzymałem was półtorej godziny w środku strachów. Zaraz będzie północ.

Podszedł do drzwi, jego kroki były doskonale słyszalne na kamiennej podłodze. Przystanął przy drzwiach, przeczesał palcami włosy, których przedziałek był równo na środku. Odwrócił się jeszcze na chwilę, spojrzał w zamyśleniu na Toma. Przygryzając wargę i skubiąc ją zębami, powiedział powoli:

— Riddle, jutro chcę się widzieć w Malfoy Manor ze wszystkimi śmierciożercami.

— Tak szybko? — zdziwił się Tom, który zdążył usiąść na kanapie.

— W moim domu? — jęknął w tym czasie Draco.

Harry zignorował Ślizgona.

— Tak. Muszę już zacząć działać. W końcu kiedyś przecież stanę oko w oko z kilkoma idiotami. I lepiej, aby było to wcześniej niż później. Nie wiem, co się wydarzy. — Wyszedł z komnat Severusa.

* * *

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU DZIEWIĄTEGO**

* * *

(łac. frazy po ang. Confessor's soul. You deserve only pain and loneliness! Punishment will be painful. And you can do nothing to stay alive. pol. Dusza spowiednika. Zasłużyliście tylko na ból i samotność. Kara będzie bolesna. I nie możecie niczego zrobić, aby pozostać żywymi.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Ruda098:** No na razie raczej nic. Poczekajmy do spotkania.

Jak możesz,** zubatku**? Healer to moje ulubione słowo w angielskim! Przynajmniej jedno z ulubieńszych. I Potter MOŻE wygra. Nie powiem. Ma 50% szans.

**NigrumLotus: **Fantazja już blisko! Ha! A orgia... Pomyślę. Muszę i tak jeszcze pomęczyć pana Heatha Moora, co nie?

**shelis:** Czytaj między wierszami, złotko. Moim zdaniem tamten rozdział wniósł wiele.

**TOZWN:** Doczekasz się, doczekasz. Już w następnym rozdziale. Tu nieco o koalicji Pottera z demonami.

**Exterminas:** Już ci ciut odpisałam. I to nie tak, że Harry jest idealny - on po prostu nie robi tego, czego nie umie. I nie lubię wychodzenia bez szwanku. Kocham krew. Tortury. Śmierć.

To już wszystko... Cieszcie się :D

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ DZIESIĄTY**

* * *

— To nie jest mądre posunięcie z twojej strony — zauważył cierpko.

Zaśmiała się cicho, obrysowując delikatnie jego lewy sutek. Westchnął z rozleniwieniem, poddając się jej kojącej dłoni.

— Może i nie — przyznała. — Ale nie narzekasz. Łóżko jest wystarczająco duże dla naszej dwójki. Poza tym, muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Spojrzał na nią zmrużonymi oczyma. Dotąd jego ręce spoczywały pod głową, ale teraz lewa wymknęła się, prawą położył na biodrze kobiety. Błyskawicznie położył się na lewym boku, opierając łokciem o poduszkę. Przyjrzał się uważnie jej twarzy.

— Porozmawiać? — Uniósł brew, gdy skinęła. — A o czym? Przecież chyba nie mamy o czym rozmawiać, mam rację?

— Mamy. Rozmawiałam z Asmo. I podsłuchałam rozmowę Lucyfera z Astarothem. Razjel cię zniszczy. On szuka na tobie zemsty — szepnęła.

— Ten kretyn wciąż żyje? — skrzywił się.

Skinęła głową.

— Oszukał cię. Odciął energię. Masz wrażenie, że on słabnie, prawda? A to kłamstwo. Uzdrowiciele go uratowali. Sam Mefisto o to zadbał. To cwany lis. Zawsze szukał oparcia w silniejszych. Razjel jest dla niego tylko bronią, którą wykorzysta. Ale Razjel nie jest głupi. W końcu się kapnie, zabije Mefistofelesa i stanie się potężniejszy. Mefisto sporo ryzykuje, tak czerpiąc z pyszniącego się Razjela. On stanie się ostrożniejszy po tym, co mu zrobiłeś. Jednak i tak zginiesz, nie martw się. Razjel ci nie popuści.

Harry uśmiechnął się po kociemu, jednocześnie czując, że miał _twardy_ problem.

— Przesadzasz. — Położył się na niej. — Jednak dzięki za informację. Stanę się ostrożniejszy. — Powoli wszedł w nią, skubiąc jej dolną wargę swoimi. Zaczął ruszać delikatnie lędźwiami, aby móc dalej rozmawiać z Ejszet. — Jutro mam spotkanie ze śmierciożercami. Uda ci się kogoś przyprowadzić? — Jęknął, czując gorąco i wilgoć.

Uśmiechnęła się olśniewająco.

— Pewnie, że tak. Wiesz, ile demonów czeka na obalenie Razjela? W piekle był tyranem. Pomagał Lucyferowi, Abaddonowi i Semyazzie. Ich czwórka to najbardziej znienawidzeni obywatele. Ale nikt przeciwko nim nie wystąpi, armia stoi murem za Asmodeuszem, a ten popiera ich poglądy i w ogóle.

— Przyprowadź ich jutro na spotkanie, dobrze? — Musnął jej wargi. — Zacznę się przygotowywać. — Przyspieszył nieco ruchy, wywołując stęknięcie u Ejszet. — I tak przy okazji, Dumbledore i ogłupienie to twoja robota? — Jej wyszczerzone zęby były wystarczającą odpowiedzią. — Uwielbiam cię — zamruczał, a potem pocałował ją mocno, namiętnie.

Ejszet przyszła do niego, wysłana przez Razjela po chwili, gdy podpisał pakt z demonem. Szybko odkrył, że nie podobała się jej służba u Pana Tajemnic, choć stało się to przez przypadek. Wtajemniczył ją w swoje plany, a ona od razu przystała na równy udział w przedsięwzięciu. Była jego szpiegiem w piekłach, więc w ciągu pięciu dni zdążył pokonać Razjela. A teraz się okazywało, iż przeżył. Skubaniutki, nie ma co!

W Hogwarcie była już u niego sześć razy, teraz był siódmy. Nie angażowała się w nic uczuciowo, za co ją cenił. Nie wymagała od niego wierności, czystości (ciężko o to u demonów, jednak to formalność), ascezy czy czegokolwiek innego. Sama balowała i się zabawiała z tymi, z którymi chciała. Była po prostu jego przyjaciółką, czasem kimś, do kogo mógł się przytulić w łóżku, ale również sprawdzonym źródłem informacji, szpiegiem. _Wielofunkcyjna babka_, pomyślał z rozbawieniem.

_*Te, jednofunkcyjny facecie!*_ fuknęła na niego.

_*Czepiasz się.*_

_*Ktoś musi*_ stwierdziła.

Prychnął.

_*Też się mamuśka znalazła!*_

_*Śmierdzący gówniarz! Szacunek okaż starszemu!*_

_*Marzysz, ślicznotko!*_ Ruszał się już automatycznie. Później przeżywał jeden z najlepszych orgazmów w życiu. A wcale nie było ich tak mało, nawet jeśli patrzeć na jego młody wiek.

Pocałował ją delikatnie. Uśmiechnęła się z rozleniwieniem. Zszedł z niej, ułożył się obok.

— Musisz już dziś wracać? — zapytał cicho.

— Na razie nie. Myślę, że nic się nie stanie, gdy zostanę do jutra. Na dwie godziny przed spotkaniem pójdę po demony. Przyjdę bezpośrednio do Malfoy Manor, dobrze? — Pocałowała go w czubek nosa.

— Jak chcesz. — Oblizał wargi. — Ale nie wiem, jak z lekcjami.

— Przyjdę na nie. Powiem, że jestem z Ministerstwa. Poza tym, nie zapominaj, że równie dobrze Dumbledore może powiedzieć, że wizytuję Hogwart. W końcu to ja mam władzę nad jego świadomością. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego porozumiewawczo.

Zaśmiał się.

— Ejszet, mówiłem ci, że cię uwielbiam?

— Tysiące razy. Ale powiedz jeszcze raz, kocham to słyszeć.

— Próżna… Lecz wciąż cię uwielbiam.

— Wiem — wymruczała. Jej ręka szybko znalazła się na jego członku, ścisnęła go. — Ale ja już ci tak nie powiem.

* * *

W piątek na śniadaniu mnóstwo osób dostało pocztę. Harry również. Uśmiechnął się, widząc harpię, która leciała w jego stronę. _Jedna próżna, druga kocha zwracać uwagę… No i co ja mam z nimi zrobić? Muszę powiedzieć Ejszet, żeby przyprowadziła Machlat. Pewnie i tak to zrobi, jednak wolę być pewnym, iż na pewno tak będzie._

Wszystkie osoby w sali patrzyły na pięknego ptaka. Wylądował on przed Harrym, który spokojnie wziął list, dotąd spoczywający w dziobie harpii. Ptak skrzeknął. Potter pogłaskał go, podsunął talerz, więc zwierzę zajęło się jedzeniem, podczas gdy Harry czytał list.

_Młody,_

_liczę, że Cruciatum — śliczne imię, prawda? Wiesz, co oznacza? — doniosła list. Dopiero ją uczę, więc może być problem. Jeśli to czytasz, świetnie, jeśli nie jesteś odbiorcą — wyślij Cruciatum z listem dalej._

_Przechodzę do sedna. Ejszet pewnie była z tobą, skoro nie mogłam jej znaleźć, ale aniołowie i demony podpisały koalicję. Przeciwko tobie. Jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz, spokojnie. Ale na razie nie czas na wiwaty i składanie podziękowań, bo tu na scenę wkracza Astaroth, Azazel i Somael. Na razie pozostań w cieniu, działaj po cichu. Mefisto knuje z Razjelem, jest na każde skinienie Pana Wielkiego Maga. Ale sam chce się go pozbyć. Szuja. I jednocześnie demon z krwi i kości. Kurczę, nie wiem, czy go tępić za głupotę, czy gratulować przebiegłości._

_Musimy się spotkać. W miarę szybko. Chyba że chcesz umrzeć. Nie wnikam. Daj znać listownie przez Cruciatum lub przekaż wiadomość Ejszet, ona mi powie. Wierzę, że jesteś zajęty. Czymkolwiek. Lub kimkolwiek…_

_Twoja (ale i swoja) Machlat_

Zaśmiał się. No tak. Cała Machie. Nie mogła sobie darować podtekstów. Co za stworzenie! Musiał więc jej odpisać. Pergamin odwrócił na drugą stronę, wyjął z torby pióro i kałamarz, po czym zaczął pisać:

_Machie,_

_nienawidzę, gdy mówisz/piszesz o mnie „młody". I chcę, żebyś była na spotkaniu. Napisałaś list, jakbyś czytała mi w myślach. Ejszet przyjdzie po ciebie, gdy nadejdzie czas. Więc się nie martw._

_Wytrzymaj do wieczora,_

_BV_

Podał pergamin Cruciatum, która przyjęła go w dziób i odfrunęła. Wiele osób wydawało z siebie westchnienia zachwytu, kilka pytało o coś szeptem towarzyszy. Widząc pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek Harry'ego, ktoś wypalił:

— Potter, wielbicielka?

Uśmiech Harry'emu zrzedł, zastąpiony przez nienawistny grymas; nie cierpiał gdy się do niego odzywali, zwłaszcza że zawsze wygadywali głupoty. I nie bez powodu podpisał się w liście BV — Born Villain. To był jego pseudonim, jaki wybrały dla niego pomniejsze demony.

Wstał, powiódł po sali groźnym spojrzeniem, aż wreszcie wychwycił twarz śmiałka. Jednocześnie zarejestrował nieobecność profesora obrony. Uśmiechnął się jak zwierzę, a potem warknął:

— Nie widzę w tym twojego interesu. A może zazdrościsz? — Kilkanaście osób zaśmiało się cicho, ale nic poza tym: wszyscy czekali na dalszy rozwój wypadków.

Harry zaczął iść w jego kierunku powoli, ale drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otwarły się. Spojrzał odruchowo w tamtą stronę i aż parsknął śmiechem. Ejszet, szata czarodziejska, szpiczasta tiara (obie w kolorze szkarłatnym) i okulary w czarnej oprawie? Nie, to nie mogło przejść!

— Pan Potter, jak mniemam — odezwała się zimnym, profesjonalnym głosem.

_*Oby tak dalej, Ejszet!*_

— Tak, a pani to…?

Podeszła do niego, stukając obcasami butów. Wreszcie wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę zakończoną czerwonymi pazurami. Uścisnął jej dłoń.

— Nazywam się Miranda Ifreann. Pochodzę z Francji. Przybyłam tu, aby pomówić z dyrektorem Dumbledore'em na temat planu wymiany uczniowskiej. — Uniosła wystudiowanie brew, rozglądając się, ale jej granatowofioletowe oczy lśniły z rozbawieniem.

_*Ślepa jesteś? Siedzi przed tobą* _zażartował.

_*Kretyn!*_ prychnęła, ale zbyt wesoło, by się przejął.

Dyrektor wstał, uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie, a potem podszedł do nich. Skinął głową zaniepokojonej Minerwie. To tylko jeszcze bardziej ją zaniepokoiło.

— Witam, pani Ifreann. Albus Dumbledore. Zapraszam do gabinetu.

— Witam, dyrektorze. Porozmawiamy, a potem chciałabym pójść na lekcje… Siódmy rocznik? Może z uroczym panem Potterem. — Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Harry'emu chciało się śmiać. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich uczniów i nauczycieli, wiedział, że Hermiona, Ron i Ginny wciąż węszą, że musi spełnić życzenie Draco, ale… Wszystko przez Ejszet! To przez nią miał to gdzieś! Wyglądała przezabawnie, zachowywała się jak nie ona, a Dumbledore przez nią zidiociał! _Naprawdę, co też ona kombinuje…_

_*Ty lepiej daj mi Wywar Żywej Śmierci*_ rzekła. _*Myślę, że gdy przekonasz do siebie śmierciożerców, będziesz potrzebował kogoś zaufanego na stanowisko dyrektora.*_

Dumbledore odszedł z Mirandą, ale Harry już nie wrócił na miejsce — uciekł do biblioteki, gdzie mógł spokojnie rozmawiać z Ejszet. Tam rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu między półkami, zamknął oczy, odprężając się, zapominając o pani Pince, która w wejściu obdarzyła go spojrzeniem głodnego sępa.

_*A jak to wytłumaczysz?*_

_*Zwykły, ludzki zawał serca*_ odparła spokojnie, jakby już dawno nad tym myślała.

_*To po co Wywarem Żywej Śmierci? Można od razu go zabić*_ stwierdził. Przecież to było marnotrawstwo eliksiru! _*I, tak poza tym, następna do dyrygowania w kolejce jest McGonagall. Potem Snape.*_

Wyczuł śmiech Ejszet.

_*Młody…*_ Warknął na nią w myślach. _*Dobrze, panie Jestem Zły Born Villain*_ powiedziała nieco kpiąco _*Dumbledore może być nam potrzebny ze swoją wiedzą, więc potrzymam go w piwniczce*_ nazwała ładnie salę tortur_ *i o resztę się nie martw, bo zrobię jej pranie mózgu, skoro Snape stoi po twojej stronie.*_

Tym razem to była jego kolej na zaśmianie się.

_*Po mojej stronie? Kpisz czy coś brałaś? Snape stoi za mną, bo się boi o swojego Dracusia. Gdyby Malfoy zginął, Snape stanąłby po stronie Zakonu. Tak nie ma wyjścia. Ja, ty i Machie rozgromimy Zakon w kilka chwil, ich Avada może mnie cmoknąć w tyłek!*_

_*Jeszcze nie jesteś demonem, zginąłbyś. Dobrze o tym wiesz!*_ przypomniała mu ze złością.

_*Martwisz się o mnie?*_ powiedział przekornie.

_*Może!*_ warknęła. _*Nie chcę czterech głupków rządzących piekłem! Mam dość! Możesz to zmienić, jesteś symbolem zmiany, rozumiesz? Dla nas! Na lepsze!*_

_*To zbierz mi armię na dziś, a wzniosę cię na tron!*_ odrzekł jej na to ze złością. _*Kogo tylko zechcesz! Muszę zmienić ten świat! Są zbyt zadufani w sobie! Ślepi! To obustronne zwycięstwo! Nie tylko ty masz w tym swój cel! Na razie zajmij się Dumbledore'em. Muszę iść na lekcje obrony*_ mruknął.

Wstał z fotela i powlókł się do sali. W środku byli już uczniowie, więc podszedł do ławki Draco, który usiadł z Nottem.

— Zjeżdżaj! — warknął Harry do Teodora. Chłopak zebrał się i czmychnął jak najdalej. Za to Dracon się nachmurzył. — Coś nie tak? — Potter uniósł brew.

— Tak — burknął Malfoy, podczas gdy Gryfon siadał. — Przeganiasz ode mnie wszystkich.

Harry uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

— Czas na pierwszą część życzenia — mruknął, wpatrując się intensywnie w profesora. Mężczyzna zadawał pytania, na które zwykle odpowiadała Hermiona. Nagle jego oczy odrobinę się zamgliły. Potter zaczął śmiać się pod nosem wyjątkowo podle. — Strzał w dziesiątkę. — Przeniósł spojrzenie na Granger, która zezowała między nauczycielem a nim, co wywołało grymas na jego twarzy. _Nie cierpię, gdy się tak wpierdala. _Wykorzystał jednak kontakt wzrokowy, aby nieco ją ogłupić.

— Dobrze — rzekł profesor Faire le Con. Kiedy im powiedział, że nazywa się Claude Faire le Con, klasa ryknęła śmiechem, jednak potem musieli przyznać, że był w miarę kompetentny. A teraz Ejszet sobie wymyśliła, że jest z Francji… Cóż, przypadek? Możliwe. — Napiszecie mi trzy stopy… — wszyscy jęknęli, nie włączając w to Harry'ego — o zastosowaniu zaklęcia spowalniającego i skutkach zmieszania go z _Drętwotą_.

Draco przełknął. Dostanie lepszą ocenę od Granger. Wiedział, że był dziecinny, ale to drugie… Harry naprawdę zamierzał je spełnić? Poczuł, że zrobiło mu się gorąco. Musiał rozpiąć górny guzik, aby poczuć się choć odrobinę swobodniej. Poluzował również krawat, co nie uszło uwadze Harry'ego — chłopak zaśmiał się złowróżbnie, a to tylko podwoiło dreszcze na plecach Malfoya.

Kiedy nauczyciel kazał im zapisywać różne formułki oraz poprosił o zrobienie notatek, Harry zaczął mruczeć coś pod nosem. Draco udało się wychwycić jedynie końcówkę tej wypowiedzi do siebie, ale nie napawała go ona optymizmem:

— Kto ma rozum, niech liczbę Bestii przeliczy: liczba ta bowiem człowieka. A liczba jego: sześćset sześćdziesiąt sześć.

Ukrył swoje emocje, pisząc zawzięcie piórem, jednak zdradzało go drżenie ręki.

Harry pochylił się nad nim, aby wyszeptać mu do ucha:

— Jak myślisz, kto jest Bestią? Czyja to liczba? Sześć, sześć, sześć? Hm, jak ci się wydaje… — zaśmiał się cichuteńko — _Draco_? — Pocałował go w ucho, po czym wrócił do przerwanej pracy. Ale nie zapisywał tego, co powiedział nauczyciel, o nie. Malfoy, czerwony na twarzy, próbował dojrzeć cokolwiek, jednak Potter zasłonił się włosami.

— Czy jest coś interesującego w pracy pana Pottera, panie Malfoy, że nie może pan skupić się na własnej? — zapytał z francuskim akcentem Faire le Con.

Draco spojrzał na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach.

— Nie.

Nauczyciel wykrzywił się, przystając ławkę dalej. Klasa patrzyła to na Claude'a, to na Draco. Obaj mierzyli się przez chwilę spojrzeniami. Wreszcie Faire le Con postanowił przemówić:

— To niech pan wraca do pracy. Inaczej będę zmuszony jakoś pana ukarać.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Nie wątpię, panie profesorze.

Wtedy drzwi do klasy otwarły się, wkroczyła Ejszet w swojej śmiesznej czerwieni szat. Harry zachichotał cicho, co nie uszło uwadze Draco. _On coś wie o tej kobiecie_, pomyślał, oglądając wymianę spojrzeń między tą dwójką. _Tak, zdecydowanie coś w tym jest._

Claude spojrzał na Mirandę, unosząc brwi.

— Och.

— Tak, och — rzekła nieco zjadliwie.

Harry zmarszczył czoło. Coś było nie tak. Czyżby Ejszet wyczuła jakąś nieprawidłową myśl?

_*Skarbie, co się stało?*_

_*Przede mną stoi Moloch, to się stało.*_

Do Harry'ego dotarła ta piorunująca informacja dopiero po chwili.

_*CO? To… gdzie Adramelech? I czemu go nie wyczułem?*_ Zaczynał powoli panikować. Ejszet, wyczuwszy to, przesłała mu kojącą myśl:

_*Cii, maleńki. Moloch i Adramelech nic nam nie zrobią. W piekle ich szukają, a oni… Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby po prostu uciekli. Też mam na to ochotę. Poza tym, nie mogłeś ich wyczuć. Są mistrzami kamuflażu. Jednak uważaj — Asmodeusz też jest świetny. On już nie będzie milutki, jest lojalny wobec Abaddona i Lucyfera.*_

Harry odetchnął. Skoro Ejszet tak mówiła…

Wreszcie ciszę przerwał Claude. A raczej Moloch.

— Co pani tu robi?

— Wizytuję — odparła ze stoickim spokojem.

Harry czuł, że zaczęła się z nim porozumiewać telepatycznie i zaczął żałować, iż nie mógł tego słyszeć. Pewnie i tak dowie się na zebraniu.

* * *

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU DZIESIĄTEGO**


	11. Chapter 11

GREAT COME BACK!

No więc (nie zaczyna się zdania od "no więc"), moi Drodzy Czytelnicy, przed Wami rozdział jedenasty, gdzie wszyscy Harry'emu wmawiają, co czuje. Och, biedny on! Ale powinien trzymać język za zębami przy niektórych kobietach. Wybaczcie, jednak nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć na żaden komentarz, mam schizy i w ogóle. Dla tego rozdziału siedziałam do piątej nad ranem przy komputerze. Ale to dla Was piszę, więc siedziałam dla Was.

Okej, koniec tego paplania, czytajcie!

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY**

* * *

Na lunchu wymknął się z zamku, poszedł nad jezioro zapalić. Tam zastała go Ejszet, która pozbyła się tych śmiesznych szat. Przyszedł też Moloch, który wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż w przebraniu Claude'a Faire le Cona. Demonica położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Martwisz się — stwierdziła.

Prychnął, wydychając szary dym.

— Martwię? Wciąż jestem człowiekiem, wciąż można mnie zabić. Do tego skubańcy zaczną na mnie nasyłać oddziały. Cholernie się boję — przyznał.

— Nie bój się — powiedział głębokim głosem Moloch. — Adramelech i ja jesteśmy neutralni. Nie doniesiemy na ciebie.

— O to jestem spokojny — rzekł. — Ale mogę umrzeć. No kurwa, nie chcę jeszcze umierać! Wystarczyło mi to, że przez Dumbledore'a bym umarł. Jednak pozostaje jeszcze sprawa Severusa, Draco i Toma. Co mam im powiedzieć? Wiem, co by ich czekało pod dalszą „opieką" Dumbledore'a. Przynajmniej pierwszą dwójkę. — Odwrócił wzrok, wbił go w niezmąconą taflę jeziora. — Nie powiem im przecież, że się martwię, co?

— Raczej nie — przyznała Ejszet. — Po twoim zachowaniu raczej wnioskowałabym coś innego.

Zaśmiał się.

— Podpatrzyłem u Voldemorta. Strach sprawia, że wracają. I słuchają się. Nie znają twoich motywów.

Moloch pogratulował mu całkiem inteligentnego wyjścia z sytuacji.

Harry wyrzucił peta na ziemię, przydeptał go butem, a potem odbiegł bez słowa w stronę zamku. Moloch wymienił spojrzenia z Ejszet, ale żadne z nich nie odezwało się słowem — albo coś sobie przypomniał, albo wpadł na genialny, przynajmniej jego zdaniem, pomysł. Demonica pokręciła głową. Oby to nie było to drugie, bo się może źle skończyć. Nie, żeby nie miał łba na karku, to był całkiem inteligentny chłopak, ale sam Mrok raczy wiedzieć, co ta jego chora główka wymyśliła.

Jednak skąd mogli wiedzieć, że Harry biegł do komnaty swojego bazyliszka?

W komnacie czekał sporych rozmiarów bazyliszek, jednak musiał poczekać bodaj trzy dni, aby był w pełni dorosły.

— _Panie, dawno się nie widzieliśmy_.

Harry uniósł dłoń, rozglądając się po komnacie. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, najwyraźniej zobaczywszy coś w wykruszeniach. Podszedł szybko do jednej ze ścian, przejechał otwartą dłonią po niej, a potem zamknął oczy. Wysłał impulsy magii, które wreszcie znalazły „zatrzask", po czym nacisnęły na niego. Część ściany odsunęła się na bok, wnikając w tę po jego prawej.

Przed nim rozciągał się ciemny korytarz.

— _Panie, skąd… Jak…? _— zdziwił się wąż.

— _Nijak. Nie wiedziałem. Nagle po prostu stwierdziłem, że muszę tu przyjść._

— _To nie ma sensu _— zauważył bazyliszek.

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— _Jesteśmy częściami magicznego świata. Tu nic nie ma sensu, prawda?_

Wąż skinął łbem.

Potter wywołał iskierkę, po czym wszedł w egipskie ciemności. Jego podniecenie rosło z każdą chwilą, gdyż ściany pokryte były runami oraz znakami Slytherina. Powiększył iskrę, by widzieć nisko tkwiące sklepienie. Zauważył jego nienaturalną gładkość, więc uniósł rękę, po czym palcami zbadał fakturę. Zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądało na idealne jak tafla szkła, a mimo wszystko czuł chropowatość pod opuszkami. Postanowił, że zajmie się tym później.

Idąc dalej korytarzem, przysiągł sobie postawić tam kilka pochodni. Będzie mu się lepiej czytało runy. Oczywiście przyjdzie tu ze słownikiem, bo nigdy nie chodził na starożytne runy. W przeciwieństwie do Hermiony.

Nie, nie miał zamiaru zdradzać jej obecności bazyliszka. Poza tym, dziewczyna była teraz przeciwko niemu. W końcu węszyła. Wyszukał jej umysł, oczami widząc koniec korytarza w postaci następnej okrągłej komnaty. Komnaty z mnóstwem odnóży. Skupił się mocniej na myślach Granger. Martwiła się o niego, chociaż starała się podtrzymać lekką konwersację z Neville'em, Ginny, Ronem i Deanem oraz Seamusem.

Wrócił myślami do siebie. Postanowił jednak pilnować Hermionę i kilka innych osób podświadomością. Musiał uważać, żeby nie przeoczyć tego… sygnału, impulsu. Dobrze wiedział, że u niego używanie podświadomego monitorowania leżało i kwiczało, jednak potrzebował jasno myśleć, kiedy badał nowy korytarz. Palcami sunął powoli po ścianach, oczami ogarniał ten niesamowity korytarz, aż promieniujący magią. Śpiewała do niego, przyciągała do siebie, wprawiając go w uczucie podobne do ekstazy, ale bez tego… czegoś. To nie była ekstaza, nie był szalenie szczęśliwy, nie był spełniony. Lecz było w tym coś takiego, czego nie mógł nazwać inaczej. To była jego ekstaza, jego pojecie o niej.

Wreszcie dotarł do rozwidlenia. W którą stronę teraz? Rozejrzał się. Bazyliszek popełzł za nim, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że nic mu nie będzie groziło. Był wierny Harry'emu, w końcu ten dał mu dom, wychował go.

Nie zastanawiał się długo. Wybrał korytarz na skos od niego, po lewej stronie. Szedł tam, gdzie kazał mu iść instynkt.

Harry miał wrażenie, że już to wszystko widział. Ściany pokryte były płaskorzeźbami, sklepienie krzyżowe wisiało nisko nad jego głową. Były na nim namalowane różne sceny z życia Slytherina. Potterowi wydawało się, że trafił do kaplicy, jeśli nie do sanktuarium, Salazara. Musiał się jakoś czegoś dowiedzieć na temat tego miejsca.

Korytarz zaprowadził go do małego pomieszczenia z jednym regałem, na którym leżały trzy zakurzone książki, zaśniedziała czarka oraz kawałek drewna. Harry podszedł do mebla, patrząc uważnie po przedmiotach. Przejechał delikatnie palcem po drewnie. Było cienkie, suche i wyjątkowo ciemne. Jakby leżało już jakiś czas. Jak wszystkie te przedmioty. Dmuchnął na zakurzone księgi. Drobinki uniosły się w powietrze, przez co zaczął kasłać gwałtownie. Po chwili wszystko opadło, a Harry uniósł najcieńszą z ksiąg.

Egzemplarz miał miękką okładkę z zadartymi rogami. Była odrobinę poplamiona, jednak tytuł i autora mógł spokojnie odczytać, nawet pomimo zatarcia się liter. _Czarniejsza od czarnej magii_ napisane przez Claudiusa Lorenza_._ Harry przełknął, czując coraz większą ekscytację. Cokolwiek kazało mu tu przyjść, było piekielnie wspaniałe. Chłopak dziękował w myślach temu, powiedzmy, instynktowi. Dzięki niemu wpadł na ten rarytas. Zupełnie tak, jakby jego instynkt chciał, aby zwyciężył demony i wyzwolił piekło.

— _Coś znalazłeś, panie?_

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— _Oczywiście. Warto słuchać się instynktów. Szczególnie tu. _— Zatarł ręce, po czym sięgnął po ciężki wolumin oprawiony w czarną skórę. Litery były tłoczone i posrebrzane, przez co był w stanie cokolwiek odczytać. Otworzył szeroko oczy, nie mogąc powstrzymać zdumienia. — _Notatki samego Slytherina! Jak one… przetrwały?_

Bazyliszek podpełzł bliżej.

— _Czuję tu słaby zapach mojego pobratymca, panie. Niemal niewyczuwalny, więc…_

Harry zrozumiał i bez reszty zdania. W końcu to nie było takie trudne. I chociaż zdarzyło się to to w drugiej klasie, wciąż potrafił przywołać obraz bazyliszka pod powieki. Ogromny wąż, który miał go zabić. Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Cóż, to on miał być martwy, a nie ta kreatura, ale wyszło, jak wyszło. I wychodziło również na to, iż ta bestia dbała o to miejsce. W końcu nie od parady nazywała się Potworem Slytherina, prawda?

Pogładził książkę z niemym uwielbieniem. Slytherin… Salazar Slytherin. Na Merlina, cóż on miał za bezcenny przedmiot w ręce! Żałował trochę, że nie chciał trafić do domu tego czarodzieja, wolał Gryffindor, jednak nic straconego. Zamierzał być Ślizgonem w sercu, co tam kolor szaty! Wszystko dla tego wielkiego człowieka, którego dziennik miał w rękach. Dzięki tym cudeńkom rozprawi się ze swoimi przeciwnikami.

Wreszcie, odłożywszy dziennik, sięgnął po trzeci tytuł. Ostatnia z ksiąg była mocno poniszczona. Jej rogi były pozaginane, stronice porwane, autora nie miał jak odczytać przez ogromną plamę, ale przynajmniej jej nazwa był czytelna. Przetarł okładkę, oczyszczając ją z kurzu. _Czerń i biel tego, co zwiemy magią — po obu stronach szarości._ Uśmiechnął się nieco strasznie.

Książka musiała być kolejną pozycją prawiącą o tym, czy czarna magia jest zła a biała dobra, ale nie znalazłaby się w zbiorach samego Slytherina, gdyby była jak reszta tamtych bzdur. I ta szarość w tytule jedynie rozbudzała jego ciekawość. Dotąd nikt w swych rozważaniach nie przywołał koloru między bielą a czernią, gdyż zwykle te wywody dotyczyły celów używającego, okoliczności i podobnych bzdur.

Odłożył wolumin, po czym sięgnął po patyczek. Uniósł go delikatnie przed oczy i nie bez zdziwienia odkrył, iż była to różdżka, z której wystawało włókno ze smoczego serca. Poniszczona, obita, pęknięta w kilku miejscach, ale wciąż czuł jej moc. Powąchał ją. Jeśli się nie mylił, to był klon. Mógł wyczuć delikatną woń drzewa nawet pomimo wieku różdżki.

— _Panie?_

— _Już niedługo, mój słodki maluchu_ — rzekł radośnie. Pogłaskał go po łebku. _— Wiesz, kim jest Tom Riddle?_

— _Przyznaję, że czasem za tobą wychodziłem, panie_ — rzekł skruszony bazyliszek. Harry zaśmiał się ciepło.

— _Czyli wiesz. Kiedyś to on był właścicielem tego, którego woń tu wyczuwasz. To jego będziesz się słuchał. Chyba że…_ — Nagle zmarszczył brwi.

Wąż od razu się zainteresował.

— _Nauczyłbym cię rozumieć ludzką mowę. Moi dwaj przyjaciele nie umieją naszej mowy, a też chcieliby wydawać ci polecenia, to jest pewne._

— _Panie, ale…_

— _Tak?_ — zapytał niby łagodnie, lecz w środku zaczął się złościć. Nie cierpiał sprzeciwów. Więc takie zwierzę nie będzie mu mówić, że…

— _Ja umiem twoją mowę. Rozumiem ją._

Tu Harry'ego wmurowało. Liczył na sprzeciw, a tu taka nowina. Po chwili już się uśmiechał. Doskonale. To nawet lepiej. Nie będzie musiał marnować czasu na naukę. Spojrzał na wciąż trzymaną w dłoniach różdżkę.

— _Czyja ona jest?_

— _Nie mam pojęcia, panie. Wybacz._

— _Nic się nie stało. Teraz, gdy Ejszet i Moloch są ze mną, mam jakąś przewagę. Jeszcze dziś zobaczę się z Machie i pozostałymi, który są przeciwko rządom czwórki z piekieł. _— Oblizał usta._ — I przejmę kontrolę nad śmierciożercami. A to się głupcy zdziwią._

— _Dlaczego masz ich za głupców? Niedobrze niedoceniać przeciwnika_ — rzekł mądrze bazyliszek, mrugając powoli.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— _Mam władzę nad życiem Toma, a on chce żyć wiecznie, obawia się śmierci. Nie zaatakuje mnie, bo ja zdążę go zabić. Powstrzyma każdego Śmierciożercę, ponieważ jest świadomy mojego toku myśli. Jeśli zaatakuje mnie taki Dołohov, nawet na własną rękę, ukarany zostanie Tom._

— _Nie chcesz go karać, prawda, panie? —_ zapytał niespodziewanie stwór. Potter uniósł brew, odkładając delikatnie różdżkę. —_ Zależy ci na nim, dobrze myślę?_

— _Lepiej nie myśl! — _warknął Harry. _— Masz się słuchać Toma, Severusa i Draco._

Wąż odpełzł kawałek w stronę wyjścia z komnaty. Po chwili znów się zatrzymał i rzekł poważnie:

— _Myliłem się. Tobie nie zależy na Tomie. Nie tylko na nim._

— _Nie zależy mi! Jedynie się martwię!_

Wydawało mu się, że wąż obdarzył go litościwym uśmiechem.

— _Cokolwiek sobie wmawiasz, panie._

* * *

Wieczorem Harry ubrał się w czarną, ciężką szatę i zastanawiał się, jak ułożyć włosy. Machlat i Ejszet stały nieopodal, chichocząc między sobą. Co jakiś czas zerkały na niezdecydowanego Harry'ego, którego to tylko i wyłącznie irytowało. No i rozpraszało. Kiedy więc usłyszał chyba tysięczny z kolei śmieszek, zacisnął ręce w pięści, odwrócił się w ich stronę z marsem na twarzy.

— Czy byłybyście tak miłe i się PO PROSTU ZAMKNĘŁY? — ryknął na koniec.

Spojrzały na niego, prychnęły, a potem znów zaczęły chichotać.

— Jesteś uroczy, gdy się wkurzasz.

Oblizał wargi, zamknął oczy i liczył oddechy. Mogły być sobie wspaniałe osobno, ale razem stanowiły zmorę jego życia. Miał nadzieję, że ich nie zabije w przebłysku czegokolwiek, bo potem mógłby żałować. Tak troszeczkę.

Wrócił do zastanawiania się, co zrobić z włosami. Mogły być sobie wspaniałe, ale wkurzały go. Za każdym razem musiał je odgarniać, czesanie było katorgą, o myciu nie wspominając. Zdeterminowany, aby coś z nimi zrobić, zaczął poruszać dłońmi niczym pająkami, palcami celując we włosy. Te po chwili błyskania srebrzystą poświatą, skróciły się do pośladków.

— COŚ TY ZROBIŁ? — wrzasnęła przerażona Machlat. Podbiegła do niego, potrząsnęła nim. — ZWARIOWAŁEŚ? To były tak piękne włosy — dodała szeptem.

— Irytowały — odparł z prostotą, zaplatając sporo krótsze włosy w warkocz. Przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze. — Myślicie, że czarny cień podkreśliłby te piękne oczęta? Czy udałoby mi się ich przestraszyć?

Ejszet przewróciła oczami, podszedłszy do Machlat.

— Lepiej nie próbuj, bo ci na zawał zejdą, a potrzebujemy armii. Nawiasem mówiąc, wszyscy już na ciebie tam czekają, a ty zachowujesz się jak pieprzony laluś. Jak Malfoy! — dodała, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Harry odwrócił się do niej błyskawicznie, mrużąc ze złości oczy. Jego usta utworzyły nagle cienką kreskę.

— Po pierwsze, nie porównuj mnie do niego. Po drugie, nie chcę słyszeć na niego złego słowa. Jest mi potrzebny, jest dobry w czymś, co mi się przyda. — Wrócił do przeglądania się w lustrze.

— Mówię ci, Machie, coś jeszcze z tego będzie! Chociaż nie wiem, czy z Draconem. Bardziej skłaniałabym się ku Tomowi. Severus… Oni się nawet nie lubią, chociaż Harry się o niego martwi — wygłosiła na głos Ejszet, za co została zdzielona po głowie ręką Harry'ego. Oddała mu, używając więcej siły, a chłopak wylądował na ścianie, po czym osunął się na podłogę. Demonica chuchnęła na rękę. — Nie lekceważ damskiej siły, młody.

— Nie. Jestem. MŁODY! — syknął, wstając na chwiejnych nogach. Jakby nie było, Ejszet miała mnóstwo siły. Tylko czasem źle ją wykorzystywała.

— Chodź już lepiej do salonu. Wszyscy czekają — oznajmiła Ejszet i wyszła, trzymając się z Machlat pod rękę.

Harry zaklął pod nosem. Wkurzały go. Bardzo. Ale jednocześnie je uwielbiał. Ich inteligencję, dowcip, wszystko. I jak tu pogodzić dwa sprzeczne uczucia — miłość i chęć zabicia?

Po chwili potrząsnął głową. Jeny, jakiż on był wspaniały bez ich obecności! Przerażający. A kiedy zapowiadała się ich wizyta, coś mu odbiło. Nie, w sumie to było już wcześniej. Tak, w chwili, gdy Tom podpisał jego cyrograf. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Wiedział, że wciąż ich przerażał, ale sam zauważał w sobie zmianę. W inne zło. Nie miał pojęcia, jak inaczej mógłby ująć to, co czuł. Potarł skronie. Musiał wrócić do „starego zła". Tak, wtedy zdecydowanie poczuje się lepiej. I śmierciożercy też… No dobrze, oni mogą paść na zawał.

Wygładził nieistniejące fałdy, strzepnął niewidzialny pyłek i ruszył dostojnym krokiem przez dom, aby znaleźć się w salonie pełnym jego wrogów. Uśmiechnął się gorzko, zimno i szyderczo w jednym, przez co wyszedł mu paskudny grymas. Mruczał pod nosem o nienawiści, demonach oraz nowym, lepszym świecie, gdy odezwał się do niego jeden z portretów.

— Kim pan jest? — zapytał przodek Draco, sądząc po kolorze włosów i oczu.

Harry zmierzył go tylko spojrzeniem zmrużonych z wściekłości oczu i ruszył dalej przed siebie, przyspieszając kroku. Nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać na żadne pytanie, zwłaszcza że to był jedynie głupi portret. Do tego śmierciożercy już na niego czekali, choć nie powinien na to w ogóle pozwolić. Jakiż z niego marny gospodarz!

Zbiegł po schodach, pognał przez hol i zatrzymał się dopiero przed drzwiami do salonu. Słyszał stamtąd gwar rozmów, więc, przybierając chłodną, obojętną maskę, wkroczył do środka pewnym krokiem, nie zaszczycając nikogo spojrzeniem. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z jękiem, który był doskonale słyszalny w nagle cichym pomieszczeniu. Doszedł do przygotowanego fotela, jaki ustawiono na podwyższeniu na końcu pokoju, aby usiąść. Dopiero wtedy powiódł po zebranych wzrokiem.

Zaczęli szeptać. Z niedowierzaniem, nienawiścią, ale i dozą ciekawości. Słyszał wymieniane swoje imię. „Ten Harry Potter?", „Nasz mistrz miał go zabić…", „Co ten Potter tu robi?" oraz wiele, wiele więcej. A w kącie, chyba najciemniejszym, jaki był, stały Ejszet i Machlat. Uśmiechały się do niego promiennie, po czym pokazały inną część przestronnego pomieszczenia. Podążył wzrokiem za kierunkiem, który wskazały, i aż się zachłysnął z wrażenia oraz ekscytacji.

Jego oczy musiały błyszczeć, gdy patrzył na około trzydziestkę demonów. Wszystkie zdecydowały się przyjść, aby obalić aktualny rząd, stworzyć nowy porządek we własnym świecie.

I pomóc mu w zdobyciu tego ziemskiego padołu.

Wśród garstki dostrzegł dwóch mężczyzn, którzy się do niego szczerzyli. Po krótkim zastanowieniu stwierdził, iż muszą to być Moloch i Adramelech w prawdziwych formach. Tylko oni zdawali sobie sprawę z dzisiejszego spotkania wcześniej, bo przecież rozmawiał z Ejszet, a ta mu przecież coś obiecała — obaj pójdą za nim, bo się ukrywają.

Kiedy śmierciożercy zaczęli podchodzić bliżej, a ci pierwsi w rzędzie — Bellatriks, Rudolfus, Rabastan, Lucjusz ciągnięty w tył za rękaw przez przerażonego Draco, nieznany mu rosły mężczyzna, Rookwood i Yaxley — trzymali w rękach różdżki. Widząc usta Dracona, które wciąż powtarzały „Nie, nie! Ojcze, nie!", uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Biedny, głupiutki ojczulek. Zamiast posłuchać synusia, szedł na śmierć. Choć zdziwił się, że nie posłuchali Toma, aby go nie atakować. Cóż, będzie musiał biedaka ukarać.

Swoją drogą, gdzie on był?

Rozejrzał się, nie przejmując wycelowanymi w niego różdżkami. Tom stał na końcu sali, blady, przerażony, trzęsący się. Niezdolny do zatrzymania śmierciożerców ze strachu o własne życie. Harry, w poczuciu miłosierdzia, skinął na niego palcem, żądając, aby podszedł. Riddle spełnił polecenie pełen obaw.

Przy końcu swej drogi musiał wyminąć zdumionych śmierciożerców. Kolana wyraźnie mu drżały, oczy bały się utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy. Zupełnie jak nie on.

— Riddle — syknął Harry, poprawiając się w fotelu, a słudzy Voldemorta wyglądali, jakby Harry nagle umarł i został duchem. — Czy mówi ci coś słowo „posłuszeństwo"? Jeśli tak, wyjaśnij mi z łaski swojej, dlaczego _oni_ — wskazał pogardliwym ruchem na czarodziejów, którzy mieli wyciągnięte różdżki — się ciebie _nie_ słuchają?

— Nie mam pojęcia — szepnął Tom. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie bał się tak tego dzieciaka, a przecież był starszy! Urodził się w chwili, gdy na świecie pewnie nie było jego dziadków, biorąc pod uwagę to, że rodziny czystej krwi szybko aranżowały małżeństwa i miały potomstwo niemal zaraz po szkole. Obawiając się, Riddle odwrócił się wolno tyłem do Harry'ego, aby widzieć swoich podwładnych. Jego twarz, wcześniej przerażoną, wykrzywił grymas wściekłości tak samo przerażający jak Pottera. — Schować te różdżki! Co wy sobie myślicie? — zaczął na nich warczeć. — Co wy sobie myślicie, pytam się! Że przed kim, kurwa, stoicie? Albo się podporządkujecie, albo czekają was godziny tortur, powolna, bolesna śmierć! — syknął z satysfakcją, kiedy ze strachu zaczęli mamrotać przeprosiny i chować różdżki. Wszyscy oprócz Bellatriks. Uniósł brew, krzyżując ręce. — A co z tobą?

— Dlaczego mam się słuchać tego szczeniaka? Jeszcze do niedawna chciałeś się go pozbyć, panie. — Harry później będzie musiał zapytać, jak Tom przekonał śmierciożerców o byciu Voldemortem, że wciąż był ich panem. Teraz nie chciał niczego przerywać, bo musiałby się skupić na wspomnieniach, przez co ominąłby go ten spektakl.

Tom wziął głębszy, uspokajający oddech, ale ręce wciąż mu delikatnie drgały. Miał ochotę przekląć ciekawską, sadystyczną kobietę. Jej krzyki były tym, co chciał słyszeć.

— Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Lestrange. Nie powinno cię obchodzić, dlaczego nagle Harry jest Harrym, a nie łuską w oku. Jednak masz się go słuchać równie uważnie co mnie, bo pogadamy sobie inaczej. Dotarło?

Bellatriks skrzywiła się, lecz wycedziła, chowając różdżkę:

— Oczywiście, panie.

Tom uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, po czym stanął przodem do Pottera, który wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego. Skłonił mu się lekko.

— Załatwione.

Harry powstał, dając mu znak ręką, że ma się odsunąć.

— Witajcie — powiedział cicho. — Dziś stoicie tu przede mną, waszym wrogiem, zastanawiając się, co się stało… — Śmierciożercy pokiwali głowami, natomiast demony zaśmiały się cicho w swoim kręgu. Harry oblizał usta, gestem przywołał do siebie Ejszet i Machlat. Demonice podeszły do niego, marszcząc brwi. Po co je wołał? — Oto moje dwie przyjaciółki ze świata, który, tak samo jak nasz, potrzebuje reformy. To jest Machlat — wskazał na rudowłosą kobietę — a to Ejszet — tym razem patrzył na śliczną blondynkę. — Obie są przedstawicielkami demonów, które potrzebują mojej — naszej — pomocy, aby mógł zapanować nowy ład.

— My damy wam armię, abyście mogli zapanować tutaj, natomiast wy rozgromicie tych, których wam wskażemy — odezwała się władczo Ejszet, poważna jak nigdy.

Harry wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Machlat.

* * *

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU JEDENASTEGO**


End file.
